Fate Twister
by SGTLEGENDKILLER
Summary: This is Fate Twister, the first fan fiction by SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ. It will stay in its original state due to its milestone in SGTLK's career; Rated T for language and violence.  Book 2 of 5
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Change

A Freelance story by Kevin Gregory

This is purely fan based.

I DON'T OWN HALO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE HALO UNIVERSE

If you don't like it, don't hate

I have tried to keep this novel as accurate to the halo universe as possible

The setting

This story starts in the near future

(2015)

AUTHOR"S NOTES: this story contains mild language. You can find the TitlePage (drawing) at my deviantart page (link at my profile site)

This Story contains mild language

Chapter #1 The Beginning of Change

Part #1 High Hopes and Hurt

Home, I had almost forgotten what it was like. I haven't seen it in almost four years. I'm sure a lot has changed since I joined the Marines in 2012. I remembered the day I stepped in to the recruitment office, that old man behind the desk raised his eyebrow and said.

"Boy, I can tell just by looking at you, you'll be one of the best to walk through that door in years."

I was always better than most kids at high school. I was faster, stronger, and I had been noted for my quick thinking. I was on the football team, a linebacker. I could easily tackle any one. I grew up on a farm spent my whole life working.

These are some of my greatest memories. I had too much on my mind. I was on my way home. I only had a few things I was taking back: myself, a uniform, and a slightly modified semi auto SPAS-12 gauge. I'll never forget the Nightmare behind that.

It was about a year ago in Afghanistan. I was riding with a convoy of about 30 vehicles, mostly Humvees. We were on our way to the airbase about 55 miles from the barracks. We were escorting some important field Intel. Along with three trucks filled with explosives. We were starting to drive through a village, when an RPG came down from the roof tops, blowing up the two Humvees ahead of mine. I was the first out of the truck. I shouldered my FAMAS and hit the guy with the RPG with a well-placed three round burst. Through a gut retching seven minute firefight, there was 15 of the 40 that were traveling with the convoy.

There was this kid, fresh out of boot camp. His name was Nicoli Garstrov. His father was Russian, his mother British. He had a wife and a baby on the way. I had only met him two weeks earlier, but we had become best friends. I he had a strange saying about luck

"If you find a shotgun shell on the ground and its empty, it is worthless. But if full it could save your life someday". He had a back pack full of shotgun shells. He always carried that and a SPAS-12.

He and I were stuck behind a cement wall. I was looking everywhere, for any options. I found that across the street. A staircase leading up to the roof tops. We need to get to the roof, it would provide cover and the advantage we needed. I informed Nick of this plan, gave a 1, 2, 3, and we dashed across the street.

What happened next I didn't expect: A little down the street there was a Humvee, one of our guys was use for cover, was hit by an RPG. It was thrown into the air. It was hurtling towards us. We saw this at the same time. I managed to leap behind a wall, Nick tried but wasn't fast enough. I watch in horror as one ton of steel landed on my friend. I climbed over the four foot wall. He was still alive, but the truck had crushed his legs. He was bleeding fast and was going to die unless I did something quick. I went to the front of the truck and shot the windows out. I reached in and grabbed the radio. As soon as I started to talk I was interrupted by minigun fire. I looked up to see five Blackhawks and seven Apache Longbows flying overhead. Four of the black hawks dropped ropes. Soldiers in black combat suits with the novelty British flag stitched on the arms. They had sent the SAS behind us. One Blackhawk was descending to meet us. I raced back to Nick he had managed to pull of his SPAS-12. He handed he his gun and weakly said. "I don't care what happens to me. This is my gift to you, use it well." I turned to see the Blackhawk touch down. I turned to tell Nick that he would be okay, but I was stopped by the cold dead eyes of my friend. He didn't have to die. If I would have acted sooner he might still be here today.

I was awaken by a friendly slap on the arm. I look over to see a familiar face, Mike Brook. He looked at me with a warm, touching smile and said

"Wake up Don. It's time to get up and get ready school."

I stared at him blankly and replied

"congratulations Mike, you have won the caretaker award. -Mike I'm a 21 year old former Marine, I can honestly take care of myself!" he laughed as I gave him the finger.

He folded his hands and leaned back  
"That's what I'm here for." He replied smartly.

Mike has my friend since we were both five. Him and I have been through a lot together, school, boot camp advanced training. Mike signed up for the Marines a half an hour after I did. He also managed to somehow squeeze into advanced training with me. Once in advanced training I saw why he got in, he was an excellent sniper. He could get a bull's-eye at 500 yards without using a scope or iron sights. We both got pretty good at everything. We made a perfect team.

One day we were escorted into a room where a man in a black suit was sitting. He told us to sit down. He looked at me and said

"Donny Caster and Michael Brook. I've heard about how skilled you two are. You both are both very devoted, hard pressed Marines. Dan you excel at hand to hand combat. As a matter of fact you knocked the staff sergeant out on the first day because he was singling out Mike. You're very skilled with handguns, assault rifles, and shotguns. Mike you're probably the best marksman I've ever met. You bulls eyed a target a mile away on you first shot with the M82."

He paused, leaning back in his chair

"I'm going to give you to an offer that the best only get to hear of." He then started to describe a new task force that consisted of the British S.A.S, the Army Rangers, Navy Seals, and BlackOps. This task force went by the name SKYLARK. After half an hour of talking he leaned forward and asked "So, you two in?"

The long flight home ended after it landed in Papago Army Airfield, Phoenix, Arizona. Mike and I got our stuff and left the base. When we got out of the base, I was given a package from a delivery man. Inside of the package there was a set of keys labeled "Super Snake" and a note "dear son, the loan came through on the Shelby. She's all yours. ~Joe Caster.  
P.S. Drive responsibly that's a 65,000 dollar car."

I told Mike to stay put and I walked up the street to the parking garage. I asked the guard if there were any cars stored in my name. He turned to his computer. He typed something then turned around and asked

"Now how do a kid like you get a car like that?"

I smiled and gave him the keys, he left.  
I waited a few minutes. Then the gate opened and a beautiful 2007 Shelby GT500KR rolled out. The guard stepped out, gave me the keys, and walked back to the booth. I thanked him and put my bag in the trunk. I walked up the side of the car, I stopped to admire the shiny black metallic paint and how well the orange racing stripes looked. I got in. I waited a minute before starting the car. I looked at everything. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. The engine came to life, it purred like a kitten. I put the car in gear and took off.  
I drove back to the airbase to pick up Mike. He was leaning on a wall. I pulled up. He looked up at the car. He couldn't tell who it was because of the window tint. I got out and smiled. He looked shocked. I grabbed his bags. I got back in looked over to see Mike still standing there, just staring. I rolled down the window,

"Are you going to get in or stand there and drool on yourself!" I blurted out.

He snapped his attention to me, jumped in and said

"My momma always said 'you came tell a lot about someone by looking at their car'" doing his best Forrest Gump impersonation.

I looked over smiled and peeled off down the road.

We had been on the road for seven hours. It was 9:30PM, and it was almost pitch black out. I was driving down a highway and there were no other cars on the road. Mike then said

"Hey, there's no one out here. You should see how fast she goes!"

without any hesitation i said "No!"

He begged for five minutes strait. At first I hesitated, but after four minutes it started to sound like a good idea. I pushed the pedal all the way to the floor, the engine roared in agreement.

Even going 75 mph wasn't enough to keep the wheels from spinning. The backend slid to the right. Once we hit 100 it smoothed out as the tires got a hold of the pavement. A few seconds later we were going 167 and Mike was laughing at my attempts not to smile.

That all stopped when an illuminating yellow haze started to rise around the car. Rings started rising from the haze. There was a *zap* sound as the car was plunged into total darkness.

I couldn't see anything. I could feel the steering wheel, but not see my hand in front of my face. Then the most nerve-racking feeling ever, it felt like my body was being stretched and bended. Then I realized there was no noise. No roar of the engine. No more of Mike's laughing. Then ever so faintly I heard. Voices, I could not hear them that well. Then, far away, a little dot appeared, not moving. *ZAP* Then everything appeared, the car, the engine screaming. Then like a bat out of hell, the car shot of like a rocket towards the light. I started to hear Mike scream, but the G-Force was too great to look over. Within seconds the dot became a blinding sun. My eyes were straining to adjust.

We passed through the light and I could hardly see. Dazed and confused, I pulled the emergency brake. I tried to keep the car from turning, but my efforts failed, the car started to slide. For the longest time it was almost in slow motion. I then felt the back of the car lift up and hit something. It sent the car spinning like a top. The car eventually started to flip sideways. The car rolled for a little bit, it hopped up in the air. My vision started to clear. I looked in the direction we were flipping. I covered my face. The car slammed into a wall. Everything stopped. I looked around, the side of the car I was sitting on hit the wall, and it had bounced away just enough to open a door.

Disoriented once again, I grabbed for the door handle. After a few seconds of failed attempts, I finally got a hold of it, it felt strangely small, but I didn't care. I had to get out. I opened the door, struggled to get out, but when I did, I tried to take a step to find out my legs weren't working as they should. I lost my balance and fell on my face. The last thing I remember was looking over to see a man in a white camo pants, a green shirt, and futuristic armor. He was leaning over pointing something at me.

He said "Anyone have any idea what the hell that thing is?" Then I blacked out.

PART #2 PAINFUL SLUMBER

After I had blacked out, I started to have these dreams. At first they were pleasant dreams of my childhood. They started to become horrible nightmares, about all the bad decisions. About all the people I've killed. One of them reminded me of one of the most horrible thing I've ever done.

It was late summer 2013 in Afghanistan. Mike and I had a mission together. One of SKYLARK's jobs was to search, track, and interrogate terrorist. Our goal at the time was to stop massive terrorist bombings like the one that happens two months earlier in Johannesburg while the British prime minister was visiting. We had already captured 57 alleged members of this terrorist group.  
We were eventually lead to the leader. Mike and I had followed this guy for two weeks. Learning his schedule, plotting when the best time to act would be. We found an opportunity, a 15 minute time lapse. Mike and I grabbed our gear. The plan was Mike would be watching over the situation on a roof across the street and I would bust in and take the target down. All Mike needed was his FS3000 Prototype Multi-Utility Platform and a hand full of airfoil rounds. I took my FN SCAR along with my Desert Eagle. I busted the door down rushed in. I found him in a room with his wife and kid. I aimed my SCAR at his head and told him to get up.

His son then, unexpectedly, got up and stood between the barrel of my SCAR and his father.

"Be careful with this one"

Mike stated through the com channel. I signaled for him to move. He then pulled a knife from his shirt. He then managed to shove me to the ground and ripped the gun from my grip. I went to grab my sidearm but I realized he was already starting to try to stab me. He raised the knife above his head and plunged it straight down at my face. I managed to move my head over. *SLAM* I looked over to see the knife stuck in the floor half an inch from my face. I punched him in the face, disorienting him. I then pushed him away from me. I rolled to the wall. I stood up and finally got my sidearm out. He started to run at me. I flipped the fire mode up and shot him in the leg.

I had made a mistake. I realize what I did as I heard the second round go off. I had flipped the fire mode up to three round burst, a new prototype feature for the Desert Eagle. The recoil sent the second round into his stomach and the third into his chest. He fell back like a ragdoll. I dropped to my knees, soaking in what just transpired. I looked over to see the target reach behind a chair to grab an AK47. That's when Mike took action. I heard two piffs, an airfoil round, one to shatter the window and the second to take the target down. I sat down against a wall, took the clip of my Desert Eagle out. I pulled the slide back, ejecting the chambered round. I loaded the round into the clip and threw the clip on the floor.

I've killed people before, I hated it! I had planned to put a round in his leg to stop him. Mike finally came in and found me. I had shut down. The second team that came to take the target had to drag me back to base.

I cried over that boy for hours. Everyone kept telling me "It's alright, you were following orders". I had been promoted for that "successful mission" to a Sergeant first class. When they pinned the rank on my arm, all I could do was stare at the ground. Unable to stop thinking about the boy.

Then all of the nightmares stopped. A field started to appear. I look around then up to a beautiful night sky. I was dumbstruck. My thoughts were interrupted by red glowing beams coming down from space. They shot strait down and made contact with the ground. Bright purple explosions followed. It was quiet at first, like watching a nuke go off. I was hit by a shockwave that threw me off the ground. For a few seconds I was airborne. I hit the ground rolling. Landing on back, I was able to get one last view of the starlit sky, to hear a deep raspy voice say  
"Your fate has been twisted!" before a black cloud of dust engulfed me.

PART #3 THE WAKE UP CALL

I started to open my eyes. I was lying on my back, I was not very comfortable. My eyes started to itch. As I went to rub then I stopped. I looked at my hands, they were different. I had two long fingers and two opposing thumbs. I sat up and examined the rest of myself. I started at my feet. I was wearing boots covered with a black armor. They split at the end to form a hoof look. My knees bent strait back to a second "Knee" that continued down to my feet. My legs were also covered with a black armor, as was the outside of my arms starting from the hands up to the shoulder. The armor ended in a point 5 inches above the shoulders. My abdomen and neck were the only places without armor. I was wearing a skintight black nylon suit under the armor. The chest plate curved around my back. The last thing I checked was my face. I was wearing a helmet that covered the top of my head, and curved down to the side. My mouth was no longer present. In its place was a wide gap and two pairs of mandibles line to the tip with teeth.

I was shocked, overwhelmed. I started to soak in the situation. I started to scream. It was strange. It sounded like my voice, but deeper. Someone then kicked me with such force that I slid on my side until I hit a wall. I looked up to my attacker and to me surprised to see a Sangheili, a Covenant Elite. He was walking towards me. I tried to scramble to my feet, but he acted first. He reached down, grabbed me and lifted me up to my feet. I was confused, why was he not still attacking me. I looked at him. He had the same armor as me. I looked around to see I was stuck in a prison cell with him. I noticed a guard outside of the cell. He was picking up a desk and a deck of cards scattered on the floor. There was a sink and a cot on the other side of the cell.

The Elite started to shake me, he then said

"Hey, you alive in there?" that voice sounded familiar.

I thought for a minute. It then hit me like a brick. I looked the Elite in the eyes. After playing with my new mouth parts for a few seconds I figured out how to speak.

"Mike, you kicked me!" the Elite looked at me for a moment.

His lower mandibles pulled back to form what would considered a smile. He started to laugh.

"Jesus, man I'm glad your back. You've been down and out for three days"

I thought for a second.

"You have any idea what happened" I asked.

"Not a clue. I remember being in the Mustang, you pulled the E-Brake. Then these guys were pulling me out, and dragging me and you here."

He started to look at me intensively.

"When I woke up and went through what you just did. Man I screamed till I was blue in the face, but that's when the guard came and hit me. I was fine a little after that." He paused.

I took that chance to ask

"Have you tried to talk to the guard?"

He started to pace around.

"I've tried, but he won't talk to me." He stopped and watched me.

I was trying to get to the cot. I was having a hard time, and I kept losing balance. It was like walking on stilts. I finally made it. I sat down and stared at the floor.

"Hey Donny."

"What?"

"Before you pulled the E-Brake. The speedometer was maxed out at 200mph, up as high it would count. We must have been going 250. That's the fastest 'Stang I've ever seen!"

I thought for a moment.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yes?"

"Don't push your luck!"

PART #4 HUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM

The next 45 hours was a combination of dead silence and pacing around. I was trying to think of a rational explanation for what was happening. I would get to this point, only to revert back to: "Your fate has been twisted." What did it mean and why?

This turn of events shook me to the core. I could tell this was no dream. For many reasons, mostly because when Mike kicked me, it hurt. I could tell it bothered Mike as well. He would stand up, sigh, and then lean on a wall. Then sit back down a little while after. Sometimes he would mumble something, and then just stare at me for minutes on end. As if he was asking if I had a solution. The problem was: I was clueless as he was.

We had both got some sleep on the third day. It would be the sixth for Mike. I had waked up before him. I sat there for a while. I final came up with the idea to try to talk to the guard. I got up and started to walk up to the cell door.

I've had to grow sea legs before, but this was different. I was learning fast but I still had a "wobble" effect. Mike could at least walk in a straight line without losing balance.

I stepped up to the door. The guard was checking his gun. I recognize it, a MA5B, the Halo assault rifle. He was checking the magazines, the bolt and round chamber. It looked like a FAMAS. It had rubber grips, a round counter, and a green button. The power button for the round counter. All-in-all and awesome weapon! I would love to get my hands on one.

The guard looked up and jumped.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He said with a frightened face.

"Honesty, if you didn't see me walk over here, you're blind." I replied.

He stared at me for a minute,

"You know," he started  
"everyone wants to ask questions, but everyone is scared of you two."

It sounded like he was holding back,

"So what make me and him scary?" He looked shocked.

"Have you looked at yourself? You're eight and a half feet tall. You have four tentacle things for a mouth. Fiery orange eyes and arms that could rip a tank apart! How is that not scary?"

I thought about it.

"You should see it from my perspective. I'm as scared as you. -Hey could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is the date?"

He looked puzzled "October 7, 2525."

I was stunned. We had been pelted 500 years into the future and ended up becoming Elites. WOW weirdest story I've ever heard.

"Would you answer my questions?" He blurted out.

"Sure." He started to look nervous.

"What are you?"

I had to think about it. I remembered something from the Halo books.

"We are race of aliens known as the Sangheili."

He looked a little more relaxed.

"So, how did you two get here?"

Looking at me with excitement, leaning forward in his chair. I thought quickly.

"I truly have no idea!" He sighed.

"Then why we're driving that old car?"

I laughed "You would believe me if I told you."

He laughed nervously. He paused

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Don Caster. What about you?"

"William Lenux. What's your friend's name?"

"Mike Brook."

He started to reply but the PA system kicked on

"We are coming out of slip space in five. Hold on."

William sat backing his chair and held his MA5B tightly. I barely had time to think. With a lurch the ship slowed down almost instantly. If I had not have had a hold of the door I would have fallen over.  
I heard a thump, and then Mike groaned. I turned to see him on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked.

Shaking his head he replied  
"What do you think happened? I fell off the damn cot!" I laughed.

Mike got up and leaned on a wall, something he always has done. The PA system kicked on once again

"Boys and girls welcome to the Epsilon System."

I started to ask

"What's in the Epsilon System-"

I stopped. I knew the name and what happens next. I walked over to the small 2X2 window. I looked out and saw a dark planet floating in a vast blanket. Harvest! My heart skipped a beat. I pieced it all together: October 7, 2525, The Epsilon System, Harvest. We were going to be in the middle of an uneven fight. The first time the Covenant would make them self's known. The First battle of Harvest. I started to get really nervous, my mandibles tightened together. I paused. I looked over at Mike. He was leaning with his back against the wall, arms folded, bobbing his head to an unknown beat. He looked over at me. He stopped and stood up. I could tell he saw that something was wrong. He started to tense up.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Something big is about to happen."

"How can you tell?"

"We just stopped over Harvest!"

"What's wrong with that?" I remembered that Mike never played Halo.

I looked over at William. He was standing up trying to hear us. I leaned over closer to Mike

"The First battle of Harvest." I whispered, making sure that William didn't hear me.

Mike tilted his head, confused.

"There's no time to explain, just watch out the window. If you see anything tells me." He nodded.

I started to walk over to William.

"I need to speak to the captain! It's important."

"I'm not authorized to do that."

I was going to ask why, but Mike started to yell my name. I walked over to Mike.

He said  
"I don't know how but you were right!"

At first you had you really look to see them, but as they move around Harvest they became easy to spot. A fleet of Covenant ships. They started to form a battle cluster. I turned to Mike

"It is starting". His eyes widened. He was scared.

PART #5 NO TIME FOR GAMES

The PA system started to release static, and then a deep voice said

"Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instruments."

At that moment all of the ships in the battle cluster fired a wave of red plasma at the UNSC Arabian, completely obliterating the small frigate. Both sides exchanged fire.

I felt a rush of adrenaline flow through my body. I started to act on impulse. I walk briskly up to the cell door.

"Hey Will, come here I have to tell you something". Mike came up behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

William, uncertain of what was happening, stood four feet from the door.

I said "I'm sorry." He looked puzzled.

I noticed he was wearing a sidearm, a M6D Magnum. Perfect. I shot my arm through the bars. Grabbed him by the shirt, and smashed him against the bars. Knocking him unconscious. By the time I dropped him. I had the pistol in my hand, and was shooting the door lock out. This all happened in under three seconds.

I opened the door. I managed to get out of the cell as the first set of plasma bolts hit the ship. The ship buckled almost enough to knock Mike off his feet. There was an explosion. The lights got knocked out. There was an orange glow coming from the window. I knew we had to move. I realized that I couldn't leave William here. I picked him up, put him on my shoulder and sprinted down the hall. Mike could barely keep up.

I knew that Elites were fast, but this was awesome! I was running three times faster than I ever had before. I must have been running at 40mph.

About half way there was another explosion followed by a blast of heat. It was right behind us. The door at the end of the hall was open. We would have to close it or the ship would depressurize. It was a distance of about 120 yards. I made it in about six seconds. When I got to the door I dove through. I tucked in my head and rolled. Leaving William on the ground. I raced back to the door. Mike just got through. I started to push. I got the door almost closed. The blast from the explosion hit the door. Slowly it started to open. Mike started to push with me, but that just slowed it down. I got down as low as I could, and pushed with all of the strength I had in my legs. The door started to close. Screaming in agony, I kept pushing. Finally I heard a *Click* and I feel on my side. I heard Mike lock the door over my gasping.

I stood up and looked around. We were in the hanger. I looked out to see the UNSC Vostok explode. I looked around and saw a sign pointing to the Bridge, which was on the second story balcony, 18 feet up. I looked at Mike pointed to the sign. I smiled and jokingly said

"Press A to jump." He looked at me funny.

I holstered the M6D to the clip on the side of my leg and dashed a crossed the hangar. I stopped under the balcony. I sucked down and jumped as high as I could. I must have jumped up 12 feet. Grabbing hold of the ledge, I took a deep breath, and pulled myself up. I manage to swing my legs over the handrail. Found a map on the wall. I had one hallway before the Bridge. I ran towards the hallway.

I entered the hall. There was a Marine standing guard. He saw me and raised his M90 shotgun, Ready to fire. I rolled just in time as he blasted off a shot. He had just missed my head. Landing back on my feet, I ran straight at him. He didn't even have time to pump another shell into the chamber. I grabbed him by the neck with my left hand, grabbing the gun with my right. I lifted him to the ceiling. Then all in one hand I pumped a shell into the chamber, tossed it into the air, caught it and put the barrel to his throat.

"You don't like it either? What a surprise" I snarled.

His eyes became wide with fear.

I felt something in that moment unlike anything I've felt before. My entire body was full of rage. I wanted to pull the trigger. I wanted to see his dead motionless body. I wanted to see his blood on the wall. I stared into his eyes for several moments. My mandibles started to twitch from anticipation. I was feeding off his fear. I started to close my hand a little bit at a time. I started to choke him. His throat felt tiny and weak in my hand.  
I felt a hand land on my shoulder,

"Don, Let him down." It was Mike.

I started to feel the exact way after I kill that boy in Afghanistan. I let the Marine down, took a step back and pumped the shotgun until the shells stopped ejecting. I threw it on the ground.  
Mike then said

"Don, its okay, just let it go."

I brushed him off. I started to walk towards the Bridge. I slammed my fist against the wall. I stopped at the door. I looked back. The Marine was rubbing his neck, and Mike was sitting on the ground. I sighed, turned, and walked through the door.

As I entered the Bridge everyone stopped and watched me. I walked up to the middle were a man in a gray uniform was looking at battle plans. He was the last to turn to face me. His tag read Captain Meribeau Veredi. He was a fairly tall man, in his 50's. He was smoking a cigar.

"You need to get away from Harvest, as fast as you can." I told him.

He looked disgusted.

"What makes you think you can come in h"- I cut him off

"If you don't leave now you will get slaughtered!" I yelled.

He stared at me. I unholstered the pistol from my leg and raised it up to his head.

"Don't play with me. We don't have time for games!"

Another set of explosions shook the ship. He turned and his crew to jump for Reach.

I holstered the pistol and I walked up to the window in the front of the Bridge. I looked out to see the last of the ship's missiles fly through space only to do little damage to the battle cluster. The battle cluster fired one last wave of plasma as the ship started moving. The wave of plasma barely missed us. The ship eventually picks up enough speed to make a slip space rupture. With a lurch the ship bolted away from Harvest.

I started to walk out when Captain Veredi turned and said

"I don't you are, but I have to thank you."

I nodded and continued to leave. When I entered the hallway the Marine was gone. I saw Mike standing out by the railing I had climbed at the other end. I walked over to him.

He turned and said

"Jesus, I've never seem you move that fast."

I liked the compliment, but it didn't cover the fact that I just went bloodthirsty berserk three minute before. It bothered me. I closed my eyes for a minute.

"Mike" I said as I picked my head up "do you realize what we just did?"

"What?"

"We just changed history."


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Relationships

Chapter #2 Broken Relationships 

Part #1 Sgt John Kelly

We stood on the balcony for 15 minutes. We were watching the people in the hangar. The crew started to use the hangar as a medibay. There were chairs, tables and stretchers everywhere.

Captain Veredi came up behind me and said

"You know. You could have given me your name."

I turned to face him. I had to look down to make eye contact. I was surprised that he wanted to confront me after I just 20 minutes earlier had a gun to his head.

"My names Don Caster and this is my friend Mike Brook."

I looked back at Mike to see him give a quick wave. I turned back to Captain Veredi.

He then sighed

"I realize that you did what you had to. If you would have not intervened we would hay all died." He paused. "If there is anything you need, just ask."

I thought for a minute.

"Who was the Marine standing guard outside of the Bridge?"

"That would be" He paused to think. "John Kelly."

"Is there any way I could talk to him alone?" He smiled.

He escorted me to a door labeled "Interrogation". He informed me that he couldn't stay but he would call John down.

I opened the door. Inside was a white 24X24 padded room with a dark wooden desk and two brown metal folding chairs.

I turned to Mike "Hey, stay out here. I got this." He nodded.

I entered the room. I grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it to the corner of the room. I sat down. The chair was uncomfortably small. I eventually stood up after a few minutes.

I waited for at least 10 minutes before I heard the door open. John can through the door. He took one look at me and upholstered his M6D. He took a few steps closer to me.

"Look, I just want to talk." I tried to reason.

He replied

"Don't we all?" I could see the hate in his eyes.

Just then Mike came through the door. John turned and started shooting at him. I saw a bright white silhouette flash around him. An energy shield! I didn't wait another second. I ran to John and snatched the M6D from his hand. John took a step back from me. I pulled the magazine out and pulled the slide back, ejecting any chambered rounds.

I tossed the M6D back to John. I turned to Mike and pointed to the door

"Out!"

He looked angry. "What the Hell! He just shot me!"

He started to check himself for wounds. He looked back up at me.

"Mike your fine, just leave."

He cursed under his breath and stormed out. John went to leave. I stopped him

"Look I don't want you to hate Mike for what I did. I don't want you to be mad at me either. I've never acted like that before. I'm sorry."

He looked at me for a moment. He spit at my feet and left.

Part #2 Mike's Got Questions

I stood alone in the room for a while. I felt horrible. I just wanted forgiveness. I didn't even get to give him his magazine back.

I got out of the door to see Mike sitting against the wall across with his head in his hands.

"You alright?" I asked.

He looked up at me as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Don, I'm confused. When he shot me, it didn't hurt. I saw a white flash and that's it! What going on? Just tell me something, anything, because I'm about to go crazy."

"Mike," I started to say as I sat down next to him

"I don't know how to explain this simple enough for you, but I'll try."

I paused. He looked over at me as I continued.

"From what I can tell, when we were in the mustang, when I started to go faster. We must have triggered something. Like in Back to the Future."

He nodded.

"We ended in the year 2525. We got tossed into an epic battle and we were on the losing side. Because of us we changed the captain's mind into leaving. Saving both us and the crew of the ship."

I stopped, trying not to go to fast for him. He looked at himself for a moment.

He looked back at me.

"What exactly did we become?"

"Mike we both ended up becoming Sangheili. Everyone will come to know us as Elites. The Elites are the military workhorse of the covenant. The Covenant is a group of aliens that want to destroy humanity. The Elites are equipped with an energy shield, which is why it didn't hurt when he shot you." I explained further.

He looked down the hallway and then back at me.

"So everything that we left, its-its-" His voice sounded heavy.

I finished what he was going to say

"Gone. We left everything behind. Family, Friends, everything."

I heard a loud wail come from Mike. He was covering his face with his hands. He was- crying. I had only seen him cry once, when his mother died from cancer. I wrapped my arm around him to comfort him. He cried for several minutes.

He finally lifted his head. He was still whimpering, his eyes were red. The side of his face was drenched in tears.

"Mike you're going to be o.k. I'm still here right?" he nodded.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The truth was: I didn't know what was in store for us. I wanted to cry too.

Part #3 The Shelby Returns

It took Mike several minutes to regroup. He stood up and said.

"Don. You won't tell anyone will you?"

"No" I replied.

I started to stand up as I heard someone call my name. I turned to see William walking towards us.

He stopped and said.

"Hey Don. I don't know what to do, thank you or get mad at you!"

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You broke my nose!" He paused.

"You did save me though."

Mike walked behind William and said

"Paul! He brokeded mah nose!" Mike and I laughed.

William looked at Mike and then at me.

"You two have way too much time on your hands!" he started to walk away.

I remembered his M6D.

"Will!" he turned

"I borrowed this from you?"

I pulled it from the holster and tossed it to him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hey you remember that 'old' car I was driving?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Where is it?"

He walked passed us and said

"Follow me."

We walked for several minutes. William eventually lead us to room he called the "Butcher Shop". We entered the room, I stopped to look around. It was a fairly large room, It had a diamond shape. It had about a 40 foot high ceiling. There was M12G1 "Warthog" Light Reconnaissance Vehicles parked on a 46* slope to the wall. The slope would cut away every 20 feet or so to create a 'pit'. These pits were about 40 feet wide. Inside each pit there was a M808B "Scorpion" Main Battle Tank and three M274 "Mongoose" Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicles lined up in a row next to the tank. Hanging from the ceiling were four AV-14 "Hornet" Attack VTOLs. At the other end there was an olive green sheet covering something.

William pointed at the sheet

"It's under there"

I walked over to the sheet and pulled it off. There lay my pride and joy. I walked around the Mustang, looking at the damage. The rear was the worst part. The right rear quarter panel was shoved two feet into the center. The rear bumper was hanging off. The only window left was the right passenger's window. The entire left side was crushed in. The front was scratched a little, but not much. There were scratched and minor dents everywhere. The right side had deep dents along the entire side. The hood was slightly open. I opened it. The engine was fine. There was a lose hose here and there. I spent a few seconds to check everything, to make sure that everything was connected. I closed the hood.

I walked over to the driver door. The door was stuck, but with a tug it came loose. I pushed the seat back as far as it would go. I raised the steering wheel and got in. It was small, but I fit. The key was still in the ignition, I turned it. With a few shudders, the engine came to life. I sat there for a few moments, listening to the engine. I looked over,The E-Brake was still up. I released it. I revved the engine a little before turning it off. I got out. I walked back to the trunk. I opened it to find Mike's clothing cluttered amongst my bags.

I pulled out one of my bags. I walked over to the passenger's side and put it on the roof of the car. I unzipped it. Inside there were some cloths, my uniform, and a small black box. It was my "treasure" box. I opened it. There were a few things: a bullet casing, some money, and about five photos. I grabbed the photos and looked through them: Me as a kid, my house, first day of boot camp, Mike and I in Afghanistan-. I stopped at the last photo.

It was a photo of my family. Me, my dad, mom, and my sister. I felt a tear run down my face. Everything I said to Mike was true. We had left everything behind. Friends, family, everything.

I started to feel enraged. Not at Mike, not at myself, but at the car! If it had not been for the car this would not be happening. I slammed my fist on the roof, leaving a dent and causing my bag to fall on the floor.

I sat with my back against the car. I started to cry. I looked down to see the photo of my family staring at me. I then lost it. I stood up and walked to the trunk. I pulled out the gun case. I opened it and pulled the SPAS-12 out. I took the shells from the sleeve on the top of the SPAS-12. I loaded the SPAS-12 until it was full and cocked it.

I walked back to the side of the Mustang. I picked the family photo up. I put my finger on the trigger. I was going to end it all. I was going to kill myself. I raised the gun, putting the barrel between my mandibles. I took one last look at the photo and closed my eyes. I started to pull the trigger.

Part #4 Suicide

I heard it go off, but I was still alive.

I opened my eyes to see Mike holding the SPAS-12 from my face.

"What are you doing!" Mike yelled.

Mike stared me down. My hands started to shake in anger. I pulled it from his grip.

"I'll kill you if you have to!" I screamed as I aimed it at him.

Mike then tackled me to the ground. He was fully intent on getting the gun away from me. He finally ripped it from my hands, and threw it over by the tank 20 feet away. I hit Mike in the gut. He fell over, clutching his stomach. I stood up, grabbed Mike by the neck and dragged him over to the tank.

I dropped him next to the right tread. He looked up with tears in his eyes and said

"Don, why?"

"Shut up!"

I started punching him- blow after blow he wailed in pain. I hit him until I felt his blood on my hands. I stopped and picked up the SPAS-12 once more. I stood over him. He was trying to scamper away. His dark purple blood was dipping down his neck.

Someone hit me in the side with a ½ inch pipe. I fell over. I looked up to see a man with a dark face and a short beard. He then continued to hit me with the pipe. I had managed after a few seconds of this to roll away. I stood up and tried to grab the SPAS-12. He jumped on my back, put the pipe in front of my neck and started to choke me. I had fallen to my knees. He choked me until I was about to pass out. He stopped. I looked back up to see hit punch me in the face and I passed out.

I started to wake up. Even before I opened my eyes I lied on my side from the pain. I started to couch up blood. I opened my eyes to see that someone had moved me to the wall. There was blood stained on my chest armor. I felt horrible. My entire body hurt. I had just about killed my friend. I looked up to see a bunch of UNSC Marines standing around something. I struggled to get up.

I wanted to see what was going on. As I started to approach the Marines they turned and readied there weapons. I looked passed them to see Mike and the guy who choked me talking. They looked up at me. Mike got up and grabbed the SPAS-12 from a table. He walked up to me. His left eye was closed and swollen. He had blood stained down his neck. He looked pissed.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not going to be around someone who wants to kill me!"

He shoved the SPAS-12 into my chest.

"So go ahead, kill yourself! I won't stop you!" he shook his head and walked away.

The Marines left soon after. I put the SPAS-12 back in the gun case. I was alone with the man who chocked me. I started to walk towards him, as I did he grabbed a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle and aimed it at me. I noticed that there was and ace of spades on his left arm. His name tag read "Sgt John Forge". I stood there for a few moments. He then lowered his Battle Rifle.

"You did a number on your friend." Forge announced

"You almost killed him. He had a cut behind his eye I had to stitch up. You gave him a black eye."

He turned, set the Battle Rifle down, and started to pack up the Medkit.

He finished. He turned back to me.

"Other than that he threw up and cried for a while." He paused.

"I was working on Battle Rifle. I looked over when I heard a gunshot, I saw you drag him over to the tank. You started hitting him so I started to walk over- Once you picked up that gun I grabbed the pipe and hit you."

He started to wipe the Mike's purple blood off his hands- then he wiped the Medkit down.

"I think you screwed up with your friend. He's not going to trust you for a long time." He stopped, looked at the floor and sighed.

"Why did you do that to him?" He suddenly asked.

I looked around to see if anyone else was in the room.

"You got awhile?" I asked. He nodded.

"What I'm about to tell you I haven't told anyone else. You need to keep it secret."

He nodded once again. I took a deep breath- I then told him everything. I talked for over an hour. I told him was I've seen so far and what I thought was happening. When I finished he didn't say anything. He looked at his watch and told me he had to go and left.

Part #5 Hero Of War

I stood there alone for a while. I couldn't stop thinking about what I did to Mike. I walked back to my car. I got in and closed the door. I sat there for a few moments. I turned the radio on. I pushed the seek button, Nothing but static. I opened the center console. I had some CDs in there. I looked through them real quick. Rise Against: Appeal to Reason, Pink Floyd: The Wall, and Three Days Grace: OneX

I slid one into the CD player. I listened to those CDs for hours. At first they sounded rash and unfamiliar, but after 20 minutes they started to flow through my body. I went to put the last CD in. The clock said 12:56 AM. The music started to play and I recognized it instantly. Rise Against Appeal to Reason. I was blown away- I had always had a special place in my heart for Rise Against. I remembered the first song of theirs I ever heard, Kotov Syndrome.

I closed my eyes and started to soak it all in. My heart sank when I heard familiar Acoustic strumming- The song that hit me the hardest, the song that made me cry every time: Hero of War.

I started to cry- I had lived this song: My dad was a Marine- I wanted to be like him. I made friends in basic training- I thought it would be the greatest thing. I've killed many people. I've beaten people to death when it wasn't necessary. I had to shoot a little girl.

I was leader of a 12 man squad. We were securing a town. We had drawn straws for who would be the messenger to the other squads, this happened because the radios were too loud and we were trying to do it as quietly as possible.

I was walking down a road and I saw a little girl crying, she was about five. I started to approach her. As I did I made a horrible discovery: someone had strapped a bomb to her back. She looked up at me, stood up, and started to walk towards me. I tried to tell her to stay put, but she didn't understand. I started to back away. She cried even louder and started to run after me. I started to run, but tripped on something.

I rolled over on my back and tried to pull out my EMP attachment. It would have disabled any explosives. She got to close. I did the only thing I could do: I unholstered my Desert Eagle and shot her in the chest. She fell over, her crying had stopped.

The science was broken by a hit pitched ringing sound, the detonator was going off. I got up and ran as fast as I could. I dove through a deli window. I heard an explosion. The shock wave shook the entire building along with blowing all of the windows out. I got up to see the people in the deli running past me to see what happened.

There was shrapnel imbedded into the wall on the other side of the deli. I couldn't even look back, I knew what happened. I didn't want to see it- She ran after me because she was scared. What kind of sick freak could do that to a child?

Part #6 The Plan

I was awaken by the car door being opened. I looked up to see Forge.

"Hey, get up. The captain wants to see you!" He said as he shook my arm.

I looked at the clock, 11:47 AM. I turned the radio off, got out, and closed the door. I followed him out of the room, down the hall, and eventually the Bridge.

When I got to the Bridge, the only ones in there were Mike and Captain Veredi. Forge walked me in. I stood next to Mike. He didn't even look at me.

Captain Veredi looked at me and said

"Well, I've been discussing with important people about what we are going to do with you two."

He turned.

He pushed a button and a screen turned on. On the screen was a man. He was in his early 40s. He looked tired- I recognized him, Lord Hood. He was one of the best UNSC generals. Captain Veredi pushed another button, a red light came on. His expression changed as the camera Captain Veredi just turned on got focus. Captain Veredi turned and said.

"We have considered a few options: One we could take you back to Reach. Give you to the scientific community to be examined and experimented on."

I balled my hands into a fist. Mike took a step to the side.

"We have come to the conclusion that you wouldn't approve of that idea." He stopped and turned to the screen.

Lord Hood then said

"We've decide that you may be useful to the UNSC." He paused

"If this 'Covenant', as Forge called it, continues to wage war with us. You may be a key, a 'source' from the inside."

I looked over at Forge. He looked at me and walked to the other side of the room. He told them. Idiot!

Lord Hood continued

"It would be easier for you to get inside than anyone else."

I stepped forward

"How are we supposed to do this?"

Lord Hood answered

"Captain Veredi will drop you both off at Jericho VII, where you will stay in the custody of the UNSC. Sgt Forge is going to be assigned to the next fleet going to Harvest. We will send you a ship, a mini stealth frigate, named The Audience of One. It will travel with the fleet until it gets close enough to Jericho VII. It will stop and you will be taken up to it. You can then wait until we contact you."

I looked over at Mike, he shrugged.

I turned

"Sure, why not? We got nothing else to do!"

Lord Hood smiled. He then told Captain Veredi

"I will make sure this stays classified, we don't need ONI sticking their foot in the door."

Captain Veredi said his farewell and turned the screen and the camera off. He typed something into a computer. He turned and walked up to me. He extended his arm for a handshake. As I shook his hand he said with a laugh

"Gentlemen, we never met!"


	3. Chapter 3: Morgan

Chapter #3 Morgan

Part #1 Failed Friendship

Captain Veredi told us to wait in the hangar until he found a place for us to stay for a few days. Mike and I were sitting next to a large dark green container in the far corner. Mike refused to even look at me. I tried everything I could think of: Jokes, Questions, even playful shoves didn't work. Instead of acknowledging my presence, he stood up and started to leave. I stood up and grabbed his arm. He turned and shoved me hard enough to make me lose my balance. Before I recovered he pushed me once more. I fell.

Mike then knelt down and said

"Why can't you take a hint? I'm not going to play games with you, just get away from me!"

He then turned and walked to the other side of the hangar. He sat down behind another large crate. Yes I could take a hint, but that hint hurt like Hell.

For the next hour and a half, I thought about what lord hood said. How would we be able to get into the Covenant? Even if we did what would do? Would we have to fight humans? I hated the idea. Would we be caught in the act?

Forge eventually came in and took us to our "rooms". Mike went into his without saying a word.

Forge then said

"Sorry, but this is the best we could do on short notice."

He paused, looking at the floor

"I just wanted to say" He paused one more

"This will probably be the last time I see you."

The PA system kicked on

"Everyone is to report to the Cyro Chamber."

"Good luck." He said as he walked away.

Part #2 My New Face

I closed the door. Inside was a fairly small room, you couldn't park a midsized car in there. There was a sink, mirror, and a bed. The room was too small. It made me claustrophobic, I felt caged.

For awhile I didn't do anything. As I was walking to the bed I glanced over to see my self in the mirror. I got closer to the mirror to take a better look. I was wearing a helmet. The brim of the helmet was just above my eyes. The helmet curved back over the top of my head, it ended in a point. The side curve strait down, covering the sides of my head. On each side of the helmet was a "fin", about two inches in width and four in length. It kind of gave me the appearance of a shark.

I reached up and took it off. I examined it. There was an orange tinted piece of glass, or what looked like glass, hanging from the helmet about where my eyes were. I made the conclusion that they were eye covers. I then pulled off the four strips of medal that covered my mandibles.

I looked back up to the mirror. That was the first time I really saw my face. My skin was a light brown almost tan. My head was almost snake like. There was about an inch and a half from my eyes to the end of my "muzzle". I had green eyes. My pupils were a vertical slit, also snakelike.

I turned my head to the right. My neck was almost two feet long. There was a hole a few inches behind my eye. Where those my ears? The Nylon ended about five inches behind my eyes.

I turned my head to the left. There was a seam down the side of the Nylon. I put my finger in between the seam and my skin. It split apart. I slid my finger up the seam. The split part bonded back together. This stuff was weird. It acted like a zipper, but it came apart like Velcro.

I looked down at my chest armor, there were several blueish-white lights scattered around. They weren't like flashlight lights more like dim neon. There was one on the armor covering my fore arm, it was bright white. I touched it. Once I did it turned dull red, I heard a faint whoosh sound. I was shocked to find my body disappearing in patches.

After a few seconds I was completely invisible. It took me a moment to see and out line of my self. The outline was like looking through curved glass, things seem to bend around the corners. I had turned on the active camouflage, a feature that the Covenant has used for a while. I could still see the dim red glow from the light. As I touched it, it returned to its previous bright white state. I started to reappear as the active camo switched off.

I took a few seconds to regroup my thoughts. I looked at my arms. The armor that covered my arms was held by a metallic strap, I undid them. It all came off in one piece, from the hand guards to the shoulder plate. I set it on the floor and did the same to my other arm.

I looked at the mirror. The nylon ended a few inches short of my elbows. I flexed a little. In the back of my mind I could hear what Mike said when I knocked out that Staff Sergeant, "HEMAN!" I laughed at the thought.

I had started to wonder how I would get the chest armor off- it was snuggly fit- I then got an idea, if the light on my armor was for active camo, what were the other ones for?

I touched the one up by my left shoulder. A hiss of air escaped out of the back as the light went from white to red. The left side of the chest armor loosened. I pressed the one on the right, the same thing happened. After all off the hissing the armor was loose, like wearing a shoe that is four sizes to big. I lifted it over my head and set it on the floor. I went and sat down on the bed.

Part #3 You Can't Run From Fear

I started to get cold, it was freezing. I thought real quickly. I stood up and walked out into the hall. The hall was dark and empty, the lights were all off. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, but when they did I was surprised! I could see perfectly in the dark.

I looked around and found a map of the ship on the wall. I looked at it. I wanted to get back to the Shelby. I plotted my route, making a mental picture. I turned and walked down the hall. It was dark, the dark completely surrounded me. It reminded me of the midnight recon missions I had to do in the jungles of Somalia- I didn't want to think about it, I have already gone through enough pain for one day.

I stopped to look at a poster on the wall. It was a motivational poster. There was a man in ODST armor. He was kissing a girl his age.

There was a caption that read

"Remember what you're fighting for!"

I then realized how alone I was.

Fear then washed over me. I felt cornered. I started to run. I ran until I started to see signs pointing towards the garage. I stopped for a moment, I wasn't out of breath I just- I had no idea why I stopped. The fear was gone. I continued to run to the garage. It felt good to run, but deep down I knew that I could never outrun my past.

Part #4 Without Morgan

After about five minutes of running I finally made it to the garage. I walked over to the Shelby, I opened the truck. The light inside turned on slowly, eventually illuminating most of the room. I pulled out my large brown suitcase and set it on the ground. I unzipped it. I started to go through cloths until I found what I was looking for: my black hoodie.

It was special. It was my favorite color, black. My mom ordered it online for me. They messed up the order, mom was never good with computers, and I was given a 6XL sized hoodie. It was big enough for me to use it as a blanket- well I used to be able to that. It had a picture of Three Days Grace.

I put it on, and to my surprise it fit. It was actually a little loose, one size smaller would probably not do it for me. The sleeves were just long enough too. I was just happy to have something else besides the nylon. I never went without a shirt. It just bothered me if I wasn't wearing one. "Now all I need is a pair of jeans!" I chuckled.

I knelt down to put the suitcase away. I leaned over to grab a shirt. I heard something make a loud smack noise. I jumped to my feet and almost fell over. It had scared the shit out of me. I looked around, my hand instinctively balled into fist. There was no one around. I took a deep breath, I paused. A cold chill ran down my back, I shook myself a bit. I knelt back down to finish packing up the suitcase. I put it back in the trunk. I closed the trunk. The room fell dark once more. I went to walk away but I stepped on something.

I took a step back. I looked down to see a small black object. I picked it up. I didn't recognize it until I saw the familiar USMC emblem. It was a wallet, my wallet. I spend an entire minute trying to open it. My fingers were too big. I was frustrated. An idea popped in my mind. I lifted it up to my mouth. I used the teeth on the end of my lower right mandible. It snapped open with ease. I shook my head.

I unfolded my wallet the wallet. There were a few photos. I looked up to the ceiling, I didn't want to look at them, but curiosity got the best of me.

There were three pictures. The first was one of my dad's pitch black 70' Chevelle. The second was me standing over a fire. There was a caption that said "FIRE GOD".

The third was of a beautiful girl eighth blue eyes and black hair. She was wearing medallion on a necklace with the USMC emblem. She was my girlfriend. Her name was Morgan Chase. I closed the wallet and put it in the hoodie pocket and I started to walk back.

Part #5 Just Listen!

I got back to the rooms. I decided to go check on Mike. I walked over to his door and knocked nothing. I knocked harder, still nothing. I leaned closer to the door to try to hear. The door was locked, so I knew he was in there. I started to pound on the door, yelling for him, still nothing. I took a step back and kicked the door as hard as I could. The door flew open, the dead bolt had snapped off.

Mike was standing in front of the mirror. He had taken off his helmet and his mandible guards. The helmet was tossed into the corner. He was looking at him self. He didn't even look up to see who busted through his door. His dark hazel eyes just stared at the mirror, motionless. He was frustrated, his mandibles flared with each breath. I noticed that there was a dent in the wall- there was blood dripping from his right hand, he had punched the wall.

"Mike I need to tell you something." He remained motionless.

"Neither of us can go on alone-"

"Yeah whatever!" He snarled as he started to walk away.

I grabbed his shoulder

"Damn it just listen to me! I left family back there too! Your brother will be fine, he's in college."

Mike turned and slugged me dead in the face.

I stumbled back holding my muzzle.

"I don't need you anymore!" He yelled.

I was going to reply until I hear a growl escape his throat.

I stepped out, closed the door, and went into my room. I sat down on the bed and pulled out the picture of Morgan. I missed her. We had been together for almost seven years. It would have been our seventh anniversary a week after I got back from Afghanistan. I was planning to ask her to marry me.

I closed the wallet and lay down on the bed. It took me awhile to fall asleep. I had so much on my mind. It was weird, I had a feeling that Morgan could still be out there- somewhere.

Part #6 The Visions

Once I had fallen asleep I had two of the most disturbing dreams I have ever had.

I was hiding behind a rock. I had a Covenant Carbine in my hands. I waited a few seconds before walking out from behind the rock. I walked out to see a small creek. I was on top of a cliff over looking a small city. I heard heavy foot steps behind me. I turned to see a mass of green armor tackle me. It fell on top off me. I got a better look at my attacker. Staring back at me was a gold visor, a Spartan.

The Spartan hit me a few times. I looked over to see Mike standing by the rock, watching the Spartan beat me down. I looked back at the Spartan. It had pulled a combat knife from a sheath on its arm. The dream ended as the Spartan plunged the knife to my chest.

The next one started with me standing in a hallway. I was surrounded by black armored Elites, Mike was there as well. They all started to run through a door, so I followed. When I got through the door, the first thing I noticed was there were several Elites fighting creatures that looked like a mix of a Wookie and a Rhinoceros. The creatures were the Jiralhanae, or simply known as Brutes.

On of the Elites told me we needed to get to the door on the other side of the large room. I dashed to a pillar, keeping as close to the wall as I could. I started to dash to the next one when someone shoved me. I looked back to see Mike with a covenant Carbine. He fired a few shots and went to reload. I then watched a group of five inch spike, from a type 25 "Spiker" Carbine, embed themselves into the wall next to Mike. Mike turned to move as another group of spikes struck Mike in the chest-

I woke up panting, I sat up shaking. I was confused, what did they mean?


	4. Chapter 4: Jericho VII

Chapter #4 Jericho VII

Part #1 Was It Just A Dream?

** After I calmed down I walked over to the sink and splashed some warm water on my face, it strangely made me feel- happy. I looked at myself quickly. I noticed that the front of my muzzle was slightly swollen. I didn't think too much of it as I walked out to the hallway. I heard Mike snoring, I opened his door. **

** His legs were hanging off the end of the bed and his feet were planted on the floor. This led me to the conclusion that he was sitting when he fell asleep. The thing that made me laugh was the way his head was positioned. His neck was strait with his body and his head was upside down. There was a lump in Mike's throat, maybe his Adams apple, with every breath it would slid from the lower part of his neck to the top. It was like watching a game of Pong. I found it quite amusing. I watched it for awhile. I eventually burst out in laughter. I cover my face to stop laughing, it didn't work.**

** Mike's eyes popped open, he blinked a few times. With a grunt he sat back up, he turned to look at me. He started to say something as the hallway lights flickered on, that made him squint. I heard footsteps come from behind me, I turned to see William.**

"**Aren't you supposed to be in a Cyro tube right now?" I asked, **

**He replied with **

"**Yeah, but the Captain wanted me to make sure that you two get off the ship ok." He paused, looking closer at me, **

"**Didn't you have orange eyes a few days ago?" He asked. **

"**Eye coverings, kind of like the green glass interface on UNSC helmets." **

"**Oh" he paused **

"**You're too damn tall!" he paused**

"**I need help with something."**

"**What do you need help with?" **

**He looked up and said **

"**Your car!"**

Part #2 With Or Without The Winch?

** We waited for Mike and walked to the Garage. I walked in first, followed by William, and then Mike. There was a Warthog with a tow winch and a small trailer hooked to the back. **

**William then said **

"**I just need you to put your car on the trailer. I wan t you to do it so I dot need to use the winch." **

**I walked over and got in the Shelby. I turned the car on, put it in reverse, and gave it some gas. The car didn't move. I let off the gas. I waited a second before pushing it farther. I pushed it half way down, but the car still didn't move. As I let off the gas I heard something snap**

** The engine started screaming. There was an earsplitting scrapping sound as the car started to drag itself backwards. Sparks started to fly out from under the car. I tried to put the car into park. The car backed up into something. My hand slipped and I ended up throw it into drive. I was sucked back into the seat as the front of the car was lifted off the ground. The car was going about 60 when it came back down. As soon as it did I stomped on the brake. The car eventually came to a top on one of the 45* slopes. The engine screamed, sputtered, and died. **

** Took the key out and put it in the cup holder. I sat there trying to figure out what just happened. There was now black smoke rising from under the hood. William drove over with the Warthog. He walked over to the window and said **

"**Stupid question but do we need the winch?"**

** I got out with the help of William holding the door open. Once I got out the first thing I noticed was that the back tires weren't touching the ground, and the second was that the back was smashed in even more than before. **

"**What did I back into?" I asked William, **

"**A tank!" I shook my head as he got the winch.**

** It took us awhile to hook the Shelby up. When we finished Mike told William he would stay here and wait till we got back, probably because there was only two seats in the Warthog. We got in and William drove down to the end of the room. He got out and walked over to a keypad. He pressed a button and walked back as the entire wall split down the middle revealing a tunnel.**

** He got back in and started to drive. He didn't talk for awhile. At the end of the tunnel he turned onto a road- inside the ship! I was dumbstruck, it was wide enough to be a four lane highway. William must have seen what I was thinking. **

"**There over 15 miles of road system inside this ship." He said with a grin. **

**I realized that I had spent almost nine days on this ship, and I didn't even know its name. **

"**What is the name of this ship?" I asked. **

**William looked over and said **

"**The UNSC Hercules." **

Part #3 Limitations

** After that we really didn't talk. We had driven a few miles. We, stopped, dropped the car off, and within 10 minutes we were back to Mike.**

** William took us back to our rooms, he told us to get ready because we were getting dropped of in two hours. I went in and put my armor back on. I folded my sweater and walked back out.**

"**What are we supposed to do for two hours?" I asked William **

"**Not much to do around here when everyone's asleep."**

**I couldn't remember the last time I ate.**

"**Can we eat something?"**

**William nodded yes and then led Mike and me down to a cafeteria. He told us to sit down and he went into a room in the back. **

**The table was too small- I had to stretch my legs out to get them under the table.**

**William came back with an armload, which he dumped on the tables.**

"**I don't know what you guys eat- so yeah. I got what I could." William said as he sat down next to Mike. **

**Mike gave him a look that could kill and William got up and sat next to me- on the other side of the other end of the table.**

** There wasn't much there: a few water bottles, bags of chips, and small brown boxes labeled "Survival Ration". I grabbed one of the rations, after fumbling with it, I got it open.**

** Inside was a piece of flat bread, a package labeled "sausage patty", water flavor powder, and toilet paper- yes there was toilet paper in there.**

** I took a bite of the flat bread- it really wasn't a bite, more like a clamp and tear. There was no chewing involved- I tried, but after a few seconds I ended up just swallowing it. The bread was tasteless, as was the sausage patty.**

** I still felt hungry and got the 'wonderful' idea of potato chips. Oh My God! I couldn't chew it so it was almost pointless- I did manage to get one. It about fell out of my 'mouth' several times, I had to use my tongue to keep it in- I found out that I had a tongue. William just watched me with a pale face.**

** This would last me a while- but I wanted a cheeseburger! A big fat greasy cheeseburger!**

** I sipped some water as I waited for Mike to finish. That was awkward- having to stick it in my mouth. **

**William looked at the clock**

"**53 minutes left, we need to start heading back." He announced**

** We picked up everything and started the trip back. It took us about 35 minutes to get there. It was mostly walking, but at the end we took a Warthog.**

** We got to the Pelican bay. There was a woman, sitting on top of my car, anchoring it to the Pelican cables- her back was facing us.**

** I walked over and put my hoodie in the car. When I closed the door she turned and saw me. She almost fell off my car **

"**What the Hell is that thing?" She screamed**

**I took a step back as William calmed her down**

"**Emily, it's alright- this is Dan and Mike. They are Sanheila- Sangheili, what ever you call it" she still looked nervous**

"**We don't bite." I informed her, she managed to laugh**

**Emily leaned over to William and whispered **

"**Cool!"**

**William looked at his watch**

"**We got 16 minutes; every things packed up and ready to go. We need you to get in now."**

**He smiled and gave Emily a kiss- I didn't think too much of it.**

**William took us over to a staircase going down into the floor. There was a tunnel under all of the Pelicans. We needed to climb into the pelicans. William was first, followed by Emily. I went next.**

** I got under the pelicans hatch, there was a ladder going up. The tunnel already only having an 8 foot ceiling, made me lean down to stand.**

** I tried to climb that ladder- but I couldn't. My legs would bend like that. My top knees would hit each rung anyway. I stopped my attempts with the ladder.**

** I then tried to pull my self up. I managed to sit on the floor. My legs were still dangling in the hatch. That barely worked- I was starting to hate the extra pair of knees.**

** A few seconds later Mike was trying to get in. He unsuccessful tried the ladder- for longer than I did. When he stopped he was frustrated. I offered my hand, he looked at me**

"**I don't need your help!" He snarled**

**I didn't move my hand, he reluctantly grabbed it. I lifted him into the pelican, when he got his footing he made eye contact with me.**

** I saw something in his eyes, it looked like he was thankful. That ended as he returned to his previous state and ripped his hand from my grip.**

** As I sat down on one of the small seats a crazy thought ran through my mind: I had just lifted Mike with one arm with no strain and the average Elite must weigh about 400 pounds. **

**I looked over to see William and Emily kissing in the corner. **

**I interrupted with**

"**How long you been together?" I assumed with all the kissing that they were dating. **

**He turned and she on his knee, their gaze still locked.**

"**11 months," he stopped to kiss her**

"**We are planning on getting married in April." He stopped once more, ending the conversation, to engage in another wave of passionate kissing. **

**I looked over at Mike, who was rolling his eyes**

"**Alright you to get a room!" **

**I stepped feeling everything- I started to feel cold and empty, as if someone ripped my heart out. Morgan and I use to be like that together. **

**I looked over at William and said**

"**William" he looked up**

"**Don't ever let her go."**

**He just smiled and continued their kissing.**

**I thought about- What if Morgan was still alive? How would she recognize me? Would she still want to be with me?- how would I convince her in the first place?**

**I guess i could describe the 'medallion' I gave to her. It was a 2.5 inch gold coin with the USSMC emblem one side and the other was engraved "Don & Morgan, a bond never broken" **

**My thoughts were interrupted by William**

"**We are all ready to go!" He was talking to a screen.**

"**We will exit slip space shortly. You can leave after the doors open.'**

**Captain Veredi replied over the Com.**

**Emily gave William one last kiss ad walked into the cockpit. William strapped himself to the seat. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. **

"**Your not supposed to have these" he toke a drag **

"**But flying in the vacuum makes me nervous- you smoke?"**

"**No. never"**

"**Well I guess, it would be hard for you- you don't have lips." He stopped once more to take another drag**

"**You know what I cant figure out? You two act like you understand almost everything here. Like the car- my gun." He took yet another drag**

"**And what blows my mind id that you speak perfect English. Now what with that."**

"**The car is easy! Gas, brake, clutch- steering wheel. The gun is simple: pint and click. Well as"- the ship slowed down to a stop**

"**I hope your ride isn't too rough. Your free to go!" Captain Veredi announced over the com.**

**The pelican lifted up and started to move. What felt like an hour we flew through space. I could see anything but I knew we had entered the atmosphere.**

"**We'll be touching down in five!" Emily announced to us from the cockpit.**

Part #3 A Somewhat Passive Welcome

** The pelican started to slow as it lowered itself. William got up and opened the hatch and said**

"**Alright we cant stay so you have to jump." He pointed down the hatch. **

**Mike jumped first and as I was about to jump William stopped me**

"**I hope this isn't the last time I see you, its been awesome! Well good luck!"**

**He told me**

"**Will! In the future if you see more like me- never lower your guard!"**

**I jumped down and landed on my feet. I watched as the pelican lowered and released the cables on my car. It landed on and the pelican flew back out to space.**

**I looked around to find hat- nobody was here. We were in a warehouse filled with large crates. The only ones in here were Mike and I. **

"**So I guess we wait." Mike annoncued with disappointment.**

**He was about to lean on a crate. As he turned his back there was a soft piffs and something struck his neck. He was moved a bit, but even before he could lift his hand to feel what was stuck in his neck his eyes rolled back and he slumped down to the floor. **

**I felt something surge through me, I didn't know what it was, but it was like adrenaline but- I couldn't describe it. There was a soft ringing sound as things started to be projected on my eye coverings. It was a HUD. There was a motion track on the top left, a few lines on the top right, and a red bar a crossed the bottom. A small arrow appeared pointing to the right. As I turned to were it was pointing the red outlined something, a person hiding behind a crate. Who ever he was he leaned fro the crate and something wised by my head. I didn't stay to see what he would do. I dived behind a crate. I turned the active camo on and snuck around to Mike.  
**

** He was alive, just unconciece. The thing in his neck was a metallic dart, the side of it read "Mertech heavy tranquilizer. USE CAUTION" I pulled it out before sneaking back to the crate.**

**I didn't have time to think before a group of warthogs filled with people entered the were house. They stopped by the car, I took a quick summary: about 35 Marines, turrets, rockets- shit- they should have just brought a tank!**

**One of the Marines grabbed a radio.**

"**Bring the truck, we got one."**

**As he stood up another Marine, he was young- probably not even 19, said to him**

"**Hey Sarge! Why we need so much firepower? We were told there would be no fight!"**

**The 'Sarge' turned**

"**Wallace, shut your mouth! I ain't taking any chances." He replied wait annoyance. **

**His 'truck' arrived. It was a semi- Jesus did they need that!**

**I got a good look at the 'Sarge' his nametag read "Guntherd" **

**He walked over to Mike and kicked him.**

"**Sarge, doesn't it bother you that there was supposed to be two of them?" 'Wallace' said concerning.**

**Guntherd turned**

""**no it doesn't bother, you know why? 'Cause I don't give a shit! I hope the other one finds a deep hole to die in. So as I said earlier, shut your damn mouth and help me drag this bastard!"**

**It took them awhile to lift Mike into the trailer. **

**Guntherd hopped down from the trailer and said**

"**Im sure there's a reason for that one to run away. He was probably scared of me." **

**Wallace looked as if it bothered him.**

"**Sarge, aren't you taking this a little to far!"**

"**Hey what did I tell you!" Guntherd's voice was now raised**

"**Why are so defensive of these things?"**

"**Because its not right!"**

"**Tell you what, since you love them so much, when that one wakes up you can marry him. I don't know what's so special about these things! There not even scary! They're dumb enough to get in this situation- WOW"**

**Guntherd stepped back smiling, as he turned**

"**Go to hell!" Wallace said with anger.**

**Guntherd turned and punched Wallace in the jaw.**

**Wallace didn't look surprised to fine blood as he touched his lip.**

**With out saying anything Wallace turned and walked away. He was walking towards me. **

**Guntherd talked to his other marines**

"**Whatever forget the baby, lets get this car on the trailer."**

**Wallace got close enough and I pulled him behind the crate. He looked surprised- I know I would.**

**I put my hand over his mouth and turned the camo off, he looked more frightened as I started to materialize. **

"**Listen I wont hurt you, just keep quiet." I told him quietly**

"**Im going to let you go ok." **

**He nodded and I took my hand away, he stayed quiet.**

"**What ever I do just stay here and watch." I told him as I turned the camo back on.**

**Once I was invisible I walked out behind the Marines. **

**They had gotten the car in the trailer and some of them left, leavening only 10 of them. Guntherd started talking smack.**

"**Yeah, I wish I could meet one of these thing in a fight and show them that there not so tough." I walked up behind him. I deactivated the camo and lifted him off his feet. **

**He yelled loudly**

"**What the hell!"**

**I turned him to face me. His eyes grew wide**

"**Be careful what you wish for!" I mocked him**

**I noticed a growing wet stain on the front of his pants.**

"**So you think im not that scary!" I laughed**

**He started stuttering.**

"**W-w-w-how"**

**I didn't answer I just tossed him in the trailer and closed the door. I turned back to the marine, they all ran away. **

**Wallace came from the crate with a big smile on his face.**

**He looked up at me and said**

"**Man, you have a sick mind. What your name?'**

"**Don Caster"**

**Wallace picked up the radio and said**

"**I should call in, make sure thy are worried abut us."**

**He talked as he walked up to the truck cab. I walked up to the trailer and opened he door. Guntherd saw me and leveled his gun **

"**Stay away from me!" **

**He stood there for a minute, no knowing what to do.**

**Wallace came next to me. He saw guntherd's piss stain and laughed.**

**Guntherd looked embarrassed.**

"**We've got to get going!" Wallace announced**

**Guntherd jumped out and quickly went into the truck cab. I got up in the trailer**

"**You mind if I ride back here with you?" Wallace asked me, I nodded no and he got in. I closed the door and we both sat down.**

"**Wallace" I started**

"**How long will he be out for?"**

"**Two weeks."**

"**What were planning on doing with us sleeping for two weeks?"**

"**I don't know"**

"**All right." I said with a sigh**

**Once the truck started moving I lost track of time. It felt like we had been riding for an hour.**

**I was awaken when the truck stopped, I didn't remember falling asleep.**

**Wallace was standing **

"**All right I need you to listen" he started**

"**We are going to walk a crossed a hangar and through some hallways. There are people out there. I need you to carry your friend and follow me- just follow me! Don't talk, don't eve look at anyone! Don't worry about the car, it will be taken care of."**

**I stood, stretched, lifted Mike, and put him over my shoulder.**

**Once I was done Wallace asked me**

"**You ready?"**

"**Not really but sure."**

**Wallace pulled the MA5B from his back and opened the door, guntherd's was already waiting with a shotgun.**

**As we walked across the hangar I could feel the hundreds of eyes watching me. It was hard to ignore.**

**We walked into 'command', there were several people looking over computers- that was until thy saw me.**

"**Get out, all of you" ordered a man in a gray uniform in the middle of the room. I didn't know if he was talking to us or not. Everyone else in command left, but not without taking a short stop to look at me.**

**The man in gray walked over, his name tag read "Carter" he took one look at me and said**

"**Guntherd, I see you made it back from the Sci-Fi convention okay." **

**He paused and looked at Mike, Guntherd chuckled, but was cut short. **

"**Why is that one unconscious?"**

**Guntherd stepped up**

"**Sir he's fine we used the Tranqs-"**

"**You were ordered not to do that!"**

"**It was a precaution"**

"**Precaution my ass! You here Verdi's Message. He said that they wouldn't be a problem."**

"**Sir- I wasn't planning on taking chances. I was thinking of my men!"**

**This was getting annoying, Mike started to get heavy so I walked to the wall and set him down.**

**Guntherd continued to run his mouth**

"**I mean have you see that thing" he pointed at me**

"**If you had brains you would see that there is a chance-" **

**I cut him off and dragged him back into the hall. I let him go**

"**What the hell are you doing!" He asked yelled**

**I got in his face**

"**Shut up you loud mouth piece of shit! Im tired of your lip, its pissing me off!"**

**I noticed a few head poking out of doors down the hallway.**

"**The first intelligent aliens humanity encounters and all anyone can do is argue about how someone screwed up the God Damn welcoming committee!"**

**Guntherd looked offended**

"**Look why don't you just-"**

**I slammed my hand into the wall, denting it and shutting him up.**

**I took a second to calm down**

"**Get back in there." I told Guntherd as I gave him a push.**

**I walked back in, Wallace stood there in aw, his mouth hanging open. Carter was tiring to hold back a smile. Guntherd just stared at the floor. **

"**You two can leave" Carter ordered.**

**After they let Carter looked up at me **

"**You are the first person to successfully shut im up. Here have a seat." He pulled out two chairs. **

**I walked over and leaned on a table**

"**Sorry but I think ill sit here" I informed him.**

**After that we talked for awhile. We both asked questions, but it was mostly talk- just talk.**

Part #4 The Audience of One

**I was awaken, someone was shaking me, it was Wallace **

"**Come on get up!" he urged me**

**As I sat up he kept talking**

"**Hey good news, your ship arrived!"**

**We had been here for a week and a half, Mike was still sleeping. They had put Wallace in charge of looking after me- not that I needed it or not. Not much has happened. I did get to shoot a MA5B, Wallace got in trouble for that.**

**It was what I expected: the recoil wasn't bad, it was accurate to the point at about a 12 round burst. The clip size is huge, 60 rounds- that's more than a P90. Wallace tried to teach me to reload, but by the time he turned back around to help I already had another one in. My only complaint was the size- but that was my fault.**

"**Soo what now?" I asked Wallace.**

"**Your ship just arrived and we are going to take you both up."**

**I looked at Mike**

"**You want to try again?"**

"**Why not"**

**The tranq had Mike out like a light. It was supposed to be for tow weeks but there was a chance to get him up before that. It was just that he'd probably want to shoot something.**

**I walked over and tried to wake him. We had a few methods: water, slapping, loud things. I guess today was a good day, because he was waking up.**

**His eyes flew open and he immediately sat up, he looked around frantically.**

**He saw Wallace and jumped at him, I stopped him.**

"**Mike its all right, this is Wallace." I tried to calm him down**

**He still looked pissed**

"**It wasn't his fault! If you want we can take you to Guntherd to settle the score."**

**I told him**

"**Whose Guntherd" he asked, still angry.**

"**An asshole!" Wallace said**

"**Look- Mike? I don't know you but- hi!"**

**Mike sighed and gave him a handshake**

**An hour later we were boarding the ship. Wallace walked us through and we ended at the bridge.**

"**Alright that's it!"**

**Wallace sounded sad**

"**Well good luck."**

"**What going to happen next?" I asked him**

"**Im getting transferred to Arcadia and getting promoted for babysitting you" he answered with a laugh.**

**He gave a handshake and left.**

**I was about to take a look around the bridge when a voice came from nowhere**

"**So- your what everyone is talking about!" I looked and couldn't find a source.**

**Mike was even looking.**

"**Its not nice to give people heart attacks!" I announced**

**I noticed a flashing light on the center council. I walked up to it- it flashed slower**

**Something flashed over the council, making me jump back. It was a transluctant man on top of the council.**

"**What the Hell!" Mike shouted as he backed into a wall.**

"**Mike, its an AI- its okay!" I assured Mike**

"**I am Soran." The AI started**

"**I have been assigned to make sure you don't do anything stupid." He said with a chuckle**

"**Welcome to the Audience of One!"**

**There was a pause**

"**They said this was a stealth frigate, what does that mean?" I asked**

"**Well, a stealth frigate is 2/3****rd**** the size of a regular frigate, and is equipped with the same cloaking technology as a Prowler."**

**I was starting to get confused**

"**What's a Prowler?"**

'**Soran' answered**

"**A Prowler is a small reconnaissance Corvette."**

"**Like the car?" Mike asked dumbly**

"**I do not understand." Soran informed us**

"**What weaponry does this ship have?" I asked quickly, changing the subject.**

"**A fully stocked armory, a Long Sword fighter, a Pelican, and a few warthogs. Dual MAC guns on the front and one on each side- that's all"**

**Soran answered**

"**I don't think they will give you anything else, they don't want you two a ship with the ability to attack the UNSC- that's also why I was assigned to the ship. To make sure that doesn't happen."**

**Soran looked closely at me**

"**What are you?"**

"**Sangheili, I am Don Caster and this is Mike Brook." I answered**

"**Quit giving my name out!" Mike demanded**

"**Ive grown more of a fan club in the last 3 weeks than 5 months back home"**

**I was glad he said 'home' instead of something else- I'd have talk to him about that.**

"**So, where are we going?" Soran asked.**

**I didn't know but I thought.**

"**Lets go to Harvest." **

"**And do what?"**

**I thought quickly**

"**I just thought that you would want to learn the Covenant's battle tactics."**

"**Well- yes. You got it!"**


	5. Chapter 5: Harvest

Fate twister Chapter #5- harvest

"Ok, what's this?" I asked Sorran, as I picked up a small black cube with a small rod sticking out one end

"That, my good friend, is the photo igniter."

"What?"

"It's primitively called a spark plug."

"And it goes here?"

"Right- Don. I have to say that you're very interested in this!"

We had been watching the Fleet over Harvest for 11 days. The fleet didn't do anything- occasionally a phantom would go down. It was like they were waiting for something.

There wasn't much to do on the ship, it was empty. Mike still found away to avoid me.

I however found stuff to do. Besides just answering Sorran's questions, he was teaching me about stuff- for a few days we had been working on warthogs. He was teaching me everything about them, and each part.

"So- exhaust manifold, air filter, cam shaft, spark plug." I said as I pointed at the random parts on the floor.

"Very good, what about this?"

"That's the Head light fluid," I joked, but just Sorran looked confused. "It's a joke!"

"Ah… well, that doesn't exist."

Mike came in, "Don Can I talk to you?"

"Well Sorran, I'll be back," I said as I walked with Mike.

He took me to a small room

"Should we really trust him?" He asked

"Sorran? Why not?" I asked.

"Don, we're not the same anymore. You just watch: they'll treat us nice now, but as soon as we tell them all we know- they'll kill us!"

I shook my head. "Mike, what else are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! I just don't trust him!" Mike announced as he turned and leaned on a wall.

Red lights started flashing around us.

"Mike, what did you do?" I shouted.

"Nothing!"

A small window opened at the other end, out side was Harvest.

We both fell back when the 'room' rocketed from the ship towards harvest.

"DON! What the hell is going on!"

We shot through space, the fleet seemed to be interested in us- they moved around us.

When we started to plunge into Harvest's atmosphere the ride became rough. We flew strait down towards an ocean.

We hit the water. My head slammed into the wall, knocking me unconscious.

_[Like a Jail Cell]_

I woke up with a splitting headache. The kind that feels like your head is on fire and the fire's inside your skull.

"Shiiiit my head," I groaned as I rolled over on my side

I felt something cold on my face- it was snow. The cold helped at first, but it soon became too cold. I sat up, shivering, and looked around. I was sitting on a beach covered in snow next to a calm deep blue sea. There was about two feet of snow on the ground- there were elite footprints everywhere.

The thing we were in, it looked like an escape pod, had been made into a shelter- there was a fire in front of a door on the side.

I reached up to rub my head, and realized something was wrong. I had no helmet on.

I crawled to the fire and tried to warm up. I fond a blanket. I took my upper armor off and rapped myself with the blanket. I let my mind go blank as I soaked it the heat.

It must have been 20 minutes before I moved. I saw someone. It was Mike.

He had an armful of wood. He set them down, threw a few on the fire, and sat down.

The logs were cut perfectly, but they were charred.

"How did you cut these?" I asked

Mike touched his armor on the right arm and an energy blade came out.

"Oh."

After I warmed up I put the armor back on. I found my helmet- the front was smashed, it was cracked, and there was a blood stain on it.

I sat back down by the fire "I guess I hit my head pretty hard!" I tried to make conversation, but Mike ignored me.

"Mike… what's your Problem!" I asked

"Don, Leave me alone!"

"Don't get pissed at me!" I exclaimed. I couldn't hold it anymore. "I wasn't the one who wanted to speed! I'm not the one with the trust issues!

"You tried to KILL ME!" He yelled back.

"Mike, how many times do I have to say sorry!"

"Just STOP!"

That stopped me cold. I didn't speak again.

_[Just a Minor Threat]_

We were stirred by gun fire in the distance. Two elites came over the hill guns in their hands. They ran to the shoreline. The one was younger and wearing blue armor- a minor.

Thither was in gold armor- a Zealot maybe.

The zealot pointed at us and ran over. He spoke in a strange tongue of clicks and babbling- I didn't understand him. A Phantom flew overhead quickly. As the Phantom lowered a trio of Warthogs jumped over the hill, they started to shoot at us. The zealot ran for the phantom, leaving us.

I grabbed Mikes arm and tried to get him too move, but he wouldn't budge.

"MIKE! Get your ass on that damn Phantom! This isn't a game!" I yelled ironically, but Mike got on and I followed.

As I went to get in the gravity lift I saw the minor- he was wigging out. I grabbed him and threw him in the gravity lift. I got on after him.

Once inside there were several elites standing at attention, even the Zealot. There was an elite in white-silver armor, he was in Mikes face. He was speaking in the weird tongue- Mike looked confused. The silver elite yelled as he pulled out an energy sword.

I acted fast. I got behind the elite and put him in a sleeper hold. He clawed desperately as he slowly blacked out. Not a moment passed before someone hit me in the face, and darkness clouded my vision.

_[Could Never Live the Way They Want]_

I woke up slowly. Once my eyes started to open I looked around. I was in shackles, and my clothes were gone. I squirmed a bit trying to break free

A "Turkey on a floating char" came and examined me. It was the BEST time to be naked. He started speaking in yet another new tongue. He looked at me funny, probably because I had a look of confusion on my face.

"I don't understand you!" I informed him, he gave a thoughtful look.

"What is your name?" he asked, finally in a language I knew.

My mind raced as I tried to think of a Sangheili name.

"D`rok Tallaham," I answered, doing my best to sound sincere and hoping he'd buy it.

"Hmm- why do you speak human?" he asked. He spoke again when I remained silent. "How did you get down there?"

"Honestly, I don't remember much before two weeks ago. I speak human because it is simple!" I lied.

"Hmm, you have amnesia!"

"Yes, why am I here? Where is K`an?"

Mike needed a name too, so I chose K'an Retmar. I would have to tell him.

"Your friend is fine," he explained. "He didn't salute Commander R`tas Vadumee. That is mandatory for all who rank under him."

"What are we?" I asked dumbly- where have I hears R'tas before?

"You are both the rank of SpecOps Major.

"Who are you" I asked him.

"I am the Prophet of Restraint. For the last few cycles I have been discussing with the High Prophet of Mercy about what to do with you. - But I think you will be fine."

He left for a moment. He came back with the same silver armor elite. The Elite, probably R'tas, came over and took the shackles off, and handed me some clothes. A red shirt and a pair of 'pants'.

After I put the clothes on, Restraint said to R'tas, "Take D`rok to see the other, commander."

Ratas took me out and through some halls. He stopped me. He got in my face and stared into my eyes.

Deep down, something clicked- this was a challenge!

I stood tall and glared right back. This stand off lasted quite some time, with neither of us backing down.

"It is interesting," He said, breaking the silence, but not the stare. "Such light colored eyes can become so- rock solid."

A few seconds went by.

"What's your name?" he asked quickly.

"D`rok Tallaham." I said, keeping pace

"Rank?"

"SpecOps Major"

"Age?"

"Old enough."

"How long have you been a soldier?"

"Long enough."

"how many kills?"

This was a touchy subject for me.

"Enough to know that I could kill you with my bare hands in at least 35 ways!" I said smoothly.

Ratas curled the skin just above his front row of teeth- I guess elites have an upper lip.

"You, my brother, are intimidating!" he exclaimed, ending the stand off.

"I try to be." I said feeling a rush from the victory.

"Take your shirt off." He told me

"I'd- uh- rather," he pulled me into a small room, no one else was in there.

"Take your shirt off!" he ordered- I did reluctantly.

He looked at my upper body. He kept looking back at my arms. Just for my sake before he asked me, I flexed.

He then he left and came back with a crate with a handle on top.

He seemed to struggle with it as he carried it next to me.

He set it down and stood in front of me

"pick that up!" He told me.

He stepped back and smirked as if this was a joke.

I picked it up with one hand. - His face went to complete shock. It wasn't even hard.

I set it down. R'tas was gaping at me with wide eyes.

"What!" I asked, confused

"That's 800 units!" He exclaimed.

"How much is one?"

He gave me a small black cube. It was just less than one pound.

"If you ever need a team- you can join mine!"

He told me as I put the shirt back on.

He took me to Mike- Mike was down and clothed, Restraint was there. I walked next to Mike

"If anyone asks, your name is K`an Retmar. Trust me." I whispered to him

There was a hologram of the Prophet of Mercy.

"So," he spoke "You two have Amnesia? Interesting." he paused. "What is troubling is that the name Tallaham doesn't show up in our databases. It's as if you never existed… are you loyal to the Great Journey?"

It took me a moment to swallow my pride as a Christian and answer him.

"Yes."

He looked pleased.

"Well, there is a start- Restraint, please be sure to take care of them" with that, he left.

Restraint turned "I will take you to Sangheilios. You will learn what you have forgotten. Once you are ready, you will join the Covenant to resume your duties."

_[Don't Wanna Be Just Like You]_

We stepped off the platform. We were in a place called 'Varo'. It looked like Earth, kind of like Seattle.

Restraint shuffles us onto a Shadow and took us somewhere.

He stopped and let me off on the beach of a vast ocean- there were four small island sitting above the green tinted sea.

There was a paved road along the shoreline- I wish I had my car.

Restraint turned me to a small two story house- it was clayish red in color. The roof as a dome shape.

"This will be your home," Restraint told me. "Go inside and wait. I must take K`an to his house~ it's just down the road."

I picked up my 'armor bag' and went inside. The house seemed bigger on the inside. It had everything! Kitchen, a 'bar', bedroom.

I washed my face and went out into the living room.

There was a window over looking the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky several beautiful hues of reds. It was beautiful. I wished Morgan was here. I started to have flashbacks of the two of us together. Flashbacks had happened before- but these hit hard. I couldn't stop myself from crying.

I left her! I left her behind!

That was all I thought as I sat down, crying into my hands.

I don't know how long it was.

"Are you OK?" Someone asked.

It was the young elite I had saved.

"Why do you need to know?" I snapped at him.

He looked at me sympathetically.

"Those are the tears of a broken heart." He paused. "I just came to thank you- for saving me"

I forced my self to stop crying as I stood.

"I've never met a SpecOps before!" he informed me. "What's your name?"

"Do- D`rok Tallaham"

"I'm Sig Valhamee. What are you crying about?" he asked inocently.

I sighed.

'There was a 'female' I knew long ago... she is gone now." I said, pouring my heart out to stranger.

"Oh- maybe its time to - "

"Move on?" I finished his sentence, raising my voice.

Restraint pulled Sig away

"Remembering can be painful, but don't worry D`rok! Pain eventually fades away." He assured me

"So now what?" I asked Restraint

"We will talk tomorrow, but now is the time for rest," he said and they all left.

I went back to my window to continue to watch the sunset. It got more beautiful every minute.

Another tear dripped down my face as I thought about what Sig said. He was right that pain fades… but sometimes it doesn't fade fast enough.

_[It's a Good Life, That's What I'm Told]_


	6. Chapter 6: Worthy of the Covenant?

Fate Twister

Chapter 6: Worthy of the Covenant?

I woke up, it was a peaceful morning. The only noise was the soft rustling of leaves and the crashing if the waves on the shore. I didn't want to move. This was the first bed that was my size, and it one of the best ive ever slept on.

After lying there thinking for probably an hour, I finally got up and around. I went to the living room and sat down-. It was weird; having everything fit my size. I then thought about our plan- I saw an error: there would be no way to communicate with Hood.

"No hard feelings" I muttered to my self.

As if on queue, a loud buzz rang out sharply. Quickly realizing it was the door bell I got up and went to the door.

"D`rok!" there was a volley of that weird tongue, Sangheilian- it was R`tas.

As I opened the door, even before I said anything, I was almost knocked back from his happiness.

"You are awake! Praise the Forerunners this is good news!"

I took a second

"what can I help you with R`tas?" I asked, my voice was still groggy

He tilted his head

"Please for give me brother, I am not fully awake this morning." I explained, and tried being formal as a sangheili should be.

"it is alright" he said

"are you ready to start this morning?" He asked

I nodded

R`tas then took me to a waiting Spectre, then took me to the Varo Public Data Banks.

We spent all day at the 'library', as I called it, all day. Restraint wasn't there, and R`tas was there teaching me.

He seemed almost annoyed at all the stuff I should know, like the Covenant vow.

I did learn a lot however, we were just finishing up with the Sangheilios laws.

"brother, let us finish for the day." R`tas said.

"I want to take you out to see Varo!" he announced, almost as an order.

It was pretty cool, Varo was almost like, old age china, but everything was modern somehow. He took me around in the Spectre; there were parks to the north, mountains to the east, ocean to the west. Mountains surrounded Varo. R`tas stopped and we went into a restaurant. We ate some kind of pinkish fish.

He took me home after that.

The next morning I was up earlier, I was ready o go before R`tas got there.

Today they took me to the Varo Military Academy to 'brush-up' on my fighting skills, but since I could already beat anyone there we spent most of the day going over weapons. How they worked and what not. They also taught me how to drive a ghost- those things have such- fines when going- any where.

But I was about ready to ask R`tas another question until Restraint came in. He came over to me.

"are you ready for a test D`rok?" he asked

"always" I replied

"very well- come with me" he said as he started out of the door

Restraint took me into a phantom, R`tas came too, and we went over the ocean to an island. We stopped on a floating platform about 700 ft above the island.

I was taken to a room over looking the island.

It was about five miles in diameter. There were hills, cliffs, trees- an entire environment.

Restraint then told me was I was supposed to do, it was kind of like paint ball: everyone would be using weapons with nonlethal rounds. When ever a round hit you- your armor locked up.

I was going to be dropped off on a beach on the opposite side of the island from my target, which was a small pod- it looked like a data core from Halo Reach. It was in a small facility and I needed to get it.

I was going to be up against at least 80 other sangheili.

A brute came in to the room, I readied myself for anything he would do- if I remembered correctly, Brutes were bad.

The brute saluted Restraint, turned to me

"this is the trainee?" he asked amused

"Brakna, D`rok is a SpecOp" R`tas informed Brakna, the Brute.

Brakna brushed passed R`tas and looked at me closely

"are you afraid of failure sangheili?" he asked me

"no"

"surely you must be afraid of something! - tell me." He said even more amused

"let me write it on the wall with your blood, you'll see real quickly how much I am afraid." I replied coldly

The Brute got closer with a face of disgust

Restraint broke us up, and told Brakna to leave. With a chuckling snarl he did.

Restraint left behind him.

The room got quiet

"who was that?" I asked

R`tas sighed

"that was Brakna; he is head of the training on this island. The only reason he is allowed to stay on sangheilios is because he is not allowed to be fighting on alien planets- for, very disturbing reasons. He is under continuous watch."

R`tas looked at the island and continued "in all my life, even since I was a small boy, I have never seen anyone successfully complete this task- I wish you luck." He told me as he picked some armor and handed it to me, it was black colored- the color of a SpecOp.

As I put the armor on he laid something on a table: a plasma rifle.

I took the plasma rifle and he took me into another small room. In that room there were about three casket sized pods on a rail going downward- they were drop pods.

R`tas then got me into on of the pods. He crossed my arms across my chest and before he shut the pod

"stay away from Brakna- he has hade a bloody history with SpecOp sangheili."

I nodded, shook my head, and he closed the pod. I only hade to wait a few seconds before I felt the pod get dropped from the platform.

The pod hit the ground hard, and almost immediately, the front popped off. I got out quickly and looked around.

I was on a beach; a cliff blocked any attempts inland. The cliff seemed to span along the beach for ever, it was too tall and steep to simply climb. I turned back to the pod, there was a SpecOp helmet sticking out in the side. I grabbed it, put it on, and tried to get it to set comfortably. The helmet covered my entire head- it was unlike any thing ive ever worn. I dismissed the thought to just chuck it up the ocean because a small spinning yellow circle appeared somewhere passed the wall of the cliff. It was pointing me in the direction of the facility.

I chose a direction up the beach and started off. After about 20 feet I stopped.

I looked down to see my foot- hoof print. It was so unfamiliar. This was the first time I actually realized that I was completely different now. I know I thought about this prior, but I now realized it. I walked different- talked, breathed- felt. Everything was different now.

I shook my self from my painful realization and started to think tactical. They would probably try to track me, and my prints would give my position away. How could I- the Ocean! The water would hide my steps.

I quickly treaded waist deep into the water and started up the shore line.

I come up on a point where the ocean washed up against the Cliffside. I noticed that there was, very far behind me, there were three elites following me.

I quickly got against the cliff and turned the active camo on. I knew that I could out run them- but rushing makes for a sloppy job- so I waited.

They all walked quickly- almost jogging, to near I was at. They coincidently decided to stop close by- right in front of me.

They stood there talking for several minutes- I couldn't wait any longer. They weren't moving anytime soon. I notice that the one closest to me had a holstered plasma rifle.

When his back was turned I crept up behind him, plasma rifle in hand. I quietly pulled his plasma rifle from its holster. Before he could turn around I kicked him forward. I fired the dual plasma rifles at the other elites, they fell unconscious. The other hadn't even got up before meeting the same thing.

I left them and continued.

I came up on a part of the cliff that was not that steep- I decided to climb it. This was a difficult task. My knees kept getting in the way and I when I finally got to the top I was sweating. I then took a moment to rest.

I then walked in the direction of the facility. I went along a forest that edged along a hilly open area, staying hidden by the trees.

I exited the trees on top of a hill- over looking the facility. I noticed several Elites patrolling around with beam rifles. I heard a noise- to my left was an elite patrolling just out side of the woods; he had a beam rifle too.

I waited till he passed- then snuck up behind, and put knocked him out silently. I lowered his body to the ground and grabbed his to grenades, and his beam rifle.

I scanned the area and facility, 15 patrolling on the outskirts of the facility and four five elite groups rotating around the facility.

I thought quickly- then threw a grenade at thane of the five man groups, it landed at there feet. By the time the grenade went off I had taken down six of the patrolling snipers. After 15 seconds they all were down.

I ran down the hill- which was very awkward, almost painful to do.

Before going inside I picked up a Carbine and carefully entered the building. After going through several rooms with elites- which I had cleared out. I found the Objective, strapped it to my back, and was heading back outside.

Once out side, I watched several Ghosts coming over hill down towards the facility. I couldn't get past on foot now! I took cover behind a pillar.

They stopped and decided to stay around. I chucked a grenade and got three of them. I steeped out and shot three well placed rounds into one's chest armor. I then dodged a wave of shots by rolling behind a rock to my left.

Then using the rock for cover, I pop in and out from behind, taking several shots at a time. The gun ran out and the ammo canister flew out.

a grenade bounces behind the rock I'm at- that gives me the motivation to sprint to the nearest Ghost. I got on and took off- I almost ran over two people as I was trying to get out.

I got over the hill and was happy to see no one following me.

Before I could sigh out in relief I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I managed to turn before he slammed into my Ghost, which turning probably saved my life. The collision propped the belly of the ghost p on the front of Brakna's Brute Chopper.

I looked 'down' at the brute Chopper and saw its two huge serrated tires, clawing hungry at the Ghost.

I soon realized that Brakna wasn't going to stop.

I climbed up onto the brute chopper and saw his face- he was enjoying this

Before I had a hold on something, the chopper jerked to the side. I bounced of the armor and managed to grab the side before falling. As I hung on to the side I watched as the hungry tires caught the Ghost. It explodes as it is ripped viciously apart.

I lifted myself back up on to the Chopper. I heard Brakna roar in anger.

Brakna pulled out a Spiker and shot at me. I was shot in the arm- but fighting the pain- I lunged at him. I hit him several times and got the Spiker- but Brakna lost control and drove over a cliff.

I 'fell' to the ground and the Chopper slammed head first into the ground, and then crashed onto its side. I got up, brushed my self off, found the Spiker and walked over to the Chopper.

Brakna was standing- when he saw me he went to attack me- but I used the Spiker as a club and stuck the blades into his skull three inches, he fell dead on the beach.

I ripped the Spiker from is skull and then watched his blood drip from the blades.

A phantom flew over and dropped R`tas and several other elites. R`tas was the first to get to me.

"so, what was his problem?" I asked R`tas calmly

He was in total disbelief

"that brute is responsible for over 20 unresolved accounts of murdering SpecOp officers" he gasped "I am putting a request for you in my squad! Only the Forerunners can stop that- I think the holy Prophet of Restraint will have no second thoughts on whether or not appealing to the Higherachs to let you back into the covenant ranks." He paused

"you'll probably even be able to keep the Spiker as a trophy."

The rest of the day was calm- they had a celebration for me- something like I was the first to complete the training exercise in '50 cycles'. It was cool I got to drink alcohol- first time in about 3 years.- after that I went home and slept-

I hoped Mike had made it as well


	7. Chapter 7: Arcadia

Fate Twister Chapter 7- Arcadia

(A note: this chapter has the first Point of View switch in Fate Twister- it is only for the end of this chapter though.)

Destination: UNSC Stealth Frigate, the Audience of One

Subject: Everything I've Said

Sent from: Unknown, Sender: Unknown

Processing

Date: February 9th, 2531

From: Don

Playing Message

Sorran, I'm sorry but I don't have much time. Mike and I had found a way in, we took that chance. With this little time I can afford, I need you to do something: I need you to get to Arcadia.

What is important is that there will be a Covenant flagship that is going to jump away after the battle- I need you to follow it and wait for me. It is important to stay hidden though- but we will be there.

Sorran- our lives are depending on you.

End Message- Deleted- Memory Formatted

I had found a way to send a slip space message by using a modified data pad that I found. Although I had to add some 'legit' computer parts from my now dead Jackal 'friends'.

I hated the Kig`Yar, their slang name suits them; they are really nothing more than a pack of Jackals. They make problems with everything- Chain of command- Obedience. They steal, gamble, cheat- the way they kill when not under supervision is just flat-out cruel. I've heard cases where Jackals have ripped Marines apart- then eat them. I guess that's why the jails are full of them.

The Brutes are even worse; I can at least enjoy some of the Combat Jackals, the Skirmishers.

The Brutes have a bloody history with the Sangheili, its complete hatred. There are constant conflict and the Brutes 99% of the time start things.

The Unggoy, as the lowest of the Covenant's caste system, are just simply known as Grunts. In my personal opinion they get more crap than they deserve, and of course the Jackals abuse their ranks and shove the Unggoy around.

Now I've never really had experience with the Mgalekgolo, but they make me nervous when they are around. Now Hunters- im just glad to be on their good sides. I have no idea how a 'can of worms' with a cannon can be so effective- let alone be 12 feet tall.

I've spent most of the last five years with my 'brother' Sangheili. I don't hate any Sangheili- no take that back- I hate the Commander/now Arbiter, Ripa `Moranee. I remember Halo Wars quite well, and Ripa was just as he was in the game- an asshole.

I have started to question the 'Tron' theory of getting sucked into the game. I think this for many reasons. One, because if this was a game- we would be on a 'rail'. Time wouldn't last long and we would be skipped to the next level. Supporting that is the fact that there was never a game that took place between 2525 and 2530.

Well Ripa was a complete jackass. He is unsatisfied with everything- he's hit his second in command as he was informing Ripa of a victory. He is the most disturbing Sangheili I've ever seen. He stands at about a foot taller then the average Sangheili and just meeting his gaze is said to be enough to scare a Hunter.

"D`rok! By the gods get up!" Sig called out to me from outside my door

"Aright!" I said, adding a groan, to make it seem as if I had been asleep.

I took a moment to hide the data pad and stepped out of my small single person room.

"Good morning sir!" a seemingly happy Sig said.

I 'stumbled' away from Sig as if blown back by something.

"Must you save your morning burst for me?" I joked.

This is a joke between Sig and me: his 'morning burst' is just how he is so awake in the morning hours. We joke that it has the power to knock people over.

Sig laughed.

"Well Sig," I paused. "Good morning."

There was a long pause.

Sig looked back at me with a serious face.

"D`rok, you are normally a man of few words, but you are overly quiet- are you bothered by something?"

I sighed, as I spoke.

"Sig... in the next few days I fear that many of our brothers will fall," I explained solemnly.

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I do not doubt you. You have always had similar prior feelings that have been true."

I didn't know exactly he meant...

"Thank you, my friend."

Sig turned away as my good Unggoy friend, Jar Meh, entered the barracks.

"Me happy to see you sir!" Jar exclaimed.

"Good morning Jar," I greeted him as we started to walk down to the armory, what we did every morning.

After that we went to the mess hall and ate. I noticed that Mike entered in the other side and sat alone.

"Maybe I should try again today," I mumbled to my self

"Sir? why does Kan hate you so much?" Jar asked me.

"We had fought long ago- I almost killed him," I explained, sighing.

"Me think times heal scars- maybe he forget!"

The PA system kicked on, some Sangheili was ordered, and Sig stood up.

"All SpecOp Sangheili are to report to Drop pod bays, and everyone else to drop ships." He informed me.

I stood and walked over to Mike.

"Come on- we got to get to our drop pods," I told him.

He gave me a glare then started off towards the armory. There was a mad scramble to get weapons and gears.

I managed to get to my pod; I crossed my arms as the ship lurched to a halt.

R`tas ordered some things then came over to me.

"D`rok, I'm flying down on a Phantom- you are in charge until I get down there," he informed me.

I nodded, and then crossed my arms across my chest as the Metal coffin closed. For about 10 seconds it was calm.

The sound of pods being launched rang out just before mine was shot from the ship.

I hated the shaky rough ride of the atmosphere, but flying through space was always peaceful.

There was a jarring lurch as my pod entered the atmosphere. The pod landed hard and the impact reverberated inside my head. I readied myself for the hell that awaited me.

There was a sharp hiss of air as the front of the drop pod ejected from the casing. Grabbing my Spiker and hopping out quickly I found that the area was clear.

I had landed, along with two other SpecOp minors, in a construction site a few miles out of a city.

"Sir!" the two Minors saluted me, two little green dots appeared on my HUD along with two orange ones. The green were these two, and the orange was Mike and Sig- they weren't present, but alive.

There were a few civilians, which I ordered the Minors not to attack. When one asked why I told him it was not honorable to kill unarmed men, women and children- that is how Brutes kill.

We found a Spectre and I got the little arrows pointing to Mike and Sig- they were about two miles away. Hopping into the drivers' seat I drove the Spectre towards the arrows.

(point of view: Mike 'Kan Retaree—minutes later)

"Sig, keep a look out for D`rok. I want to make sure the bastard doesn't turn tail and run!" I ordered Sig.

"Would D`rok do that?' he asked

As fate would have it, a Spectre stops near us and none other than D`rok gets out.

"Sorry I'm late for the party" he apologized- I'm sure its someone else's fault.

"What ever D`rok, you've had your 'spectacular' entrance- now don't get us killed." I snarled back.

He sighed.

"Thank you for those kind words" he said sarcastically I rolled my eyes and turned to Sig.

"Kan- I need you to go up on that hill and tell me where the best entrance to the city is." Don ordered me.

"Good! Anything to get away from you" I muttered quietly to myself as I pulled the Type-31 Rifle from my back. I bounded quickly up the hill.

The type 31, or known as the Needle Rifle, is light for a ranged weapon; I can peg someone in the head at 1000 yards.

I didn't like to kill my own kind- no I can't call them that anymore. I've been my new self for too long to even consider the thought that I might still be a little bit human- there is none.

I made it to the top of the hill. Standing, looking through the scope, I scanned the edges of the city.

"Why do I do this?" I asked my self as I lowered my gun. "Why am I going to do this! Betraying my own-"

There were heavy footsteps running up behind me.

I turned just in time to see a mass of green armor and a gold visor barreling towards me.

The only thought I had: _I wish Don was here._


	8. Chapter 8: The SPARTAN

Fate Twister

Chapter 8: The SPARTAN

_A: I am just clarifying that this is currently 2531 in the story, the SPARTAN III were not even being trained at hat time- so it is a SPARTAN II._

I watched several rounds from a needle rifle bolt off into the air; they were getting shot off from the top of the hill.

Before I could think I heard Mike yell my name- my real name, not my Covie one. I didn't even think- I just ran. I sprinted as fast as my legs would allow up the hill.

I prayed that I would still be alive at the top of the hill. I knew that the longer I took, whatever he was fighting would get closer to killing him.

I found Mike, along with something I feared meeting, a SPARTAN. The SPARTAN was beating down Mike and at the same time holding him down.

I quickly ran over and shoved the SPARTAN off of my friend. I grabbed hold of the SPARTAN and attempted to hold it down.

"STOP!" I yelled at the faceless gold visor.

My response was a swift kick to the gut. I stumbled back and once I got my footing, I looked up and was surprised to see that the SPARTAN was gone.

I got my Spiker and quickly realized that Mike was gone as well.

"Maybe he ran away" I assured my self that Mike was ok. I would prefer that I would die before him.

"Mike!" I called out; I got no response, which stopped my heart beats cold

Looking around I saw Mike, or who I thought was Mike, walking on the other side of a strip of trees and underbrush.

_{It was no dream… It was a warning}_

Quickly I dashed through the shrubs and quickly ducked behind a rock when I caught a glance of the SPARTAN. After waiting a few moments, I carefully stepped out from my cover.

I took a few steps then stopped- I knew this place, it was al too horribly familiar. In front of me lay the small creek and the drop-off from my dream.

My hearts sank as I heard a sound that terrified me- heavy footsteps behind me.

I couldn't turn fast enough to stop the SPARTAN's fist from swinging around to my gut. I could feel almost no pain as the SPARTAN's punch broke a few of my ribs and in the same process, stole the air from my lungs.

I fell to my side and without skipping a beat, the SPARTAN kicked up at my head with such force that my mandible guards got crunched and stuck to gather, and removing my helmet.

I dropped my gun and as if magic, the SPARTAN pulled out a knife.

To my misfortune, the SPARTAN took no time to prepare- but plunged the knife down to my head. I wish I had been able to move my head farther, because that knife left a gash crossed my right eye.

I screamed in pain and fruitlessly tried to free my hand to core my face.

Because of my dwindling amount of luck, I could still see out of that eye- but my vision from that eye was blocked out by a dark purple haze- my blood.

The SPARTAN raised the knife once more and held my head in place.

Next, all I saw was a tall figure come up behind the SPARTAN, I heard an energy dagger activate and a yelp from the SPARTAN. The Spartan stood and my hand shot to up my face.

I heard my Spiker fire and then a loud crunch sound- followed by a body falling.

I dreaded looking to see who it was.

"Don, get up" it was Mike- he was alive.

I looked up to see mike- with his hand extended. I took his hand and he helped me up. Once up I reacted my hand back up to my face, the gash was bleeding furiously and it hurt like a bitch to my touch. I wasn't surprised to find my hand covered in my purple blood.

There was a gasping sound from the SPARTAN- it was lying on its back- struggling to remove its helmet. I stood speechless, trying to soak in what happened.

"Don…" I looked at Mike as he spoke; he stood clutching his side, and in his free hand was my Spiker. The barrel was red hot and the blades were saturated in red blood.

I felt responsible for all of this. I moved slowly towards the SPARTAN, three times it tried to grab its side arm, but I tried desperately to reassure the SPARTAN I meant no harm.

The SPARTAN didn't flinch when I laid my hand on its chest plate. I took its helmet off and set it on the ground.

I had forgotten the horrible things that were involved with the SPARTAN project- the SPARTAN was a young girl.

She coughed up blood.

I couldn't think of what to do- I never planned on meeting a SPARTAN

"Who are you?" she asked so weakly that it was almost inaudible

My mandibles opened to speak- but stopped as a drop of my blood dripped onto her chest plate that was already covered in her blood. It made mine look like a single black spot in a vast white canvas.

"I- I don't know anymore" I told her sadly

She spat out more blood

"Nobody does" she chuckled weakly.

Then, just like blowing out a candle, she went limp- all of her life slipped away in front of my eyes.

With a sorrowful sigh, I closed her innocent brown eyes.

I stood with my eyes closed. I opened them, looked at the sky, and yelled- roared at the top of my lungs.

Mikes hand fell on my shoulder

"Don- I had too- im so sorry" Mike apologized with a hint of caution

"I know Mike- but she is in a better place" I came back to peace with this realization.

I needed to do something however.

I went back to her and ripped her dog tags off. I took her helmet, the tags, and my Spiker next to her.

I stuck my Spiker's blades into the ground, strung her dog tags from the trigger. I took a second to examine her helmet- with a sigh, I then placed it helmet over the handle.

I stood

"Mike- how long till the R`tas arrives?" I asked

"I'd give him about 5 minutes"

"All right- let's go meet him" I told him as I started walking next to my old friend


	9. Chapter 9: Change Of Plan

Chapter 9 Change of Plans

After a long, slow walk, Mike and I made it back to Sig, the two minors that I was with earlier were with him.

"Sir? What happened to you?" Sig asked me frantically.

"I have slain a demon' I simply explained. "Demon", the word used for SPARTAN in the Covenant.

At this, both of the Minors saluted me, as if what I did was an honorable act.

Before any thing else, several Phantoms lowered to the ground near by, and so there was a wave of troops pouring out of them. All of us were soon engulfed by seemingly endless flow of ready to kill warriors.

Warriors? No, a warrior protects the weak and his country. What the Covenant was doing was Genocide. Imaging the Holocaust, but a thousand times larger.

In the midst, R`tas managed to make it to us through the moving crowd.

"I have some unfortunate news" R`tas said in a tone someone might pass as annoyance, or maybe frustration.

He continued

"our SpecOp team has been reassigned to another ship." I recognized his tone now: it was defiantly annoyance.

"only three of us can go however, I am sorry Sig, but you will have to find another team."

Sig looked shocked, maybe even hurt.

R`tas continued

"the prophet of Restraint couldn't convince the Arbiter any further. Since you are a minor, you will sta-"

"stop Rtas" I cut him off "I will stay, take the minor"

Sig's head lifted up and he looked at me strangely, and I knew why.

"I will put my self forward in place of him; he has a purpose in his future. It is best for him to stay with you" I explained

Normally, like 99%, of Sangheili look down on those who are of lower rank. They even will use them for their own preservation. I have learned that a best leader is one who puts him self before his followers.

Mike looked shocked as well, and R`tas looked confused.

"I will honor your decision." R`tas informed me with a great amount of respect

"then if this is your choice, you need to board that phantom and get back up to the ship" R`tas pointed.

I turned and walked to the Phantom. Once there I turned back to see the faces of my now former team.

I could feel Mike's gaze as I stepped into the gravity lift… as I lifted up into my certain demise.

I sat there on the seemingly long trip to the ship. I sat crying silently and watched my tears, mixed with my blood, drip from my face.

I was confused, enough to completely ignore all the stares of fellow Sangheili unlucky enough to be going to a most certain death.

I was happy Mike might survive… but why did I exchange my life for someone else. Yes, Sig and I were friends, but only till recently it felt fictional, I guess because of what the Covenant stand for. Until recently we had a few fights, all won by me of course, but they were pointless.

Once back on board I slowly made it back to my quarters. I was congratulated by several Sangheili, some Unggoy, and even a Brute. I did not share the same feeling as the rest however, what I did was not what I live for. I was trained to save and to help, not to destroy. Well yes to destroy, but not like this.

Once at my quarters, I spent awhile cleaning my cut. I was not surprised to see, once it was clear and the bleeding stopped, that it was fairly deep. It would scar, and I was amazed that I could still se out of that eye.

I laid down on me bunk and stared blankly at the ceiling.

What bothered me: that SARTAN has left me marked; I now bear the mark of my sin.


	10. Chapter 10: Dear God

Fate Twister chapter 10 IT IS MY TENTH CHAPTER!  
OMG

well  
i made it this far  
altho ppl told me i wouldnt get here (ahem- step mom and a certain AceFhrely(watever his fag name is from {ASSFAGLY}))

BUT DAMN!

Before we start this chapter, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for reading my fic and for all the bits of criticism (all good I might add). I am proud and surprised to see how successful Fate Twister has become; I will admit it right now: I have never written anything story wise in my life, well… there was one thing that made it to a prologue but that doesn't count. I can barley write an essay for school with out dyeing (rofl) but, thank you all. This is only the beginning =)

Fate Twister  
Chapter 10: Dear God

{A lonely road crossed another constant line}  
I was awaken by an alarm, the slips-pace warning, I realized quickly.

I sat up rubbing my uninjured left eye confused, I didn't remember falling asleep. I had several questions that danced through my mind. How long was I out? My main concern, however, was the loud alarm ringing out with a soft echo that reverberated through my skull.

I stood and was almost immediately blinded by the flashing lights.

This means we were going to jump to the Shield World, the end of the line for this ship, the crew, and myself.

{Miles away from those I love, hope is hard to find}  
With a groaning sigh, I got up and made my way to my window.

It wasn't a bad sight. The Covenant had barley touched Arcadia. There was still plenty of lush green hills.

It was strange however, I had never watched out the window as I ever went into space. I had never cared. I did this time, I knew why the ship was in atmosphere; the Arbiter just got on board.

If I ran as fast as I could, I could steal a Phantom and get off the ship. I could do that, but what good would it do? Ether the covenant would find me and I would be killed for heresy, or I would get captured by the UNSC and suffer a long and painful, maybe even fatal, life in a cell. Even if I did manage to get to the surface, what would I do? It would impossible for an alien to hide on a human colony.

What a beautiful view. A thought that caused me to sigh.

As the ship raised quickly, higher into the darkness, and out of the blue skies, I was able to see vast deep blue oceans of the breathtaking planet.

Oceans... vast oceans, it reminded me of home... I missed home very much... I missed a lot of things.

I put my arm up and rested on the window as I stared out into the fading blue color.

I could see everything, every detail. I could see the waves rolling across the waters; I could even see the sandy beaches, although small thin stripes, they were visible.

{While I recall all the words you spoke to me}

I wish I could be down there, on the beaches, not trying to fake my whole life and kill my former species.

I sighed as a memory took hold of me. It was of... half a year before ending up in this wonderful situation. It was from 2015, the weekend before I went back to Afghanistan.

It was when I took Morgan to California for the weekend; we had gone to the beaches there.

I completely lost myself in the memory. Usually memories of Morgan were saddening and left me in a long state of loathing, but somehow this one was different. This one brought me happiness.

It was the most realistic one I've ever experienced! I could almost feel her soft, beautiful skin; I could almost feel her warm lips against mine. It was the best feeling I've felt since this all happened to me.

I found myself trying to kiss her just once as she, along with the memory, started to fade. I was about to reunite my lips with hers, to reunite a long broken bond. I, instead, was met with the coldness of the window against the tips of my reaching mandibles.

{Cant help but wish that I was there, that's where'd I love to be}

I let out a feral snarl in frustration. I was so close, so close to receive nothing.

I only wanted to touch her, just once. That would given me everything, everything I desired and missed.

I slammed my fist in defeat against the wall as I began to weep in front of my faint reflection on the glass.

I was now broken, completely broken.

What more can you take away from me! I thought with hatred towards fate itself.

It was first my Humanity, then my best friend, my life… and now the very memory of better times.

I was done, I wanted out!

No more will you take away from me!

Shaking in anger, I slowly lowered my left hand to my other wrist. Then activating the integrated energy blade, I clenched my fist as I stared into the transluctant blue shard.

Was this the answer? I have asked myself this many times. I was beginning to think god didn't care about me anymore. I know, as does every other Christian, that suicide is a sin, but I literally have nothing left.

One question that has plagued my mind for awhile is when and if I do die, what will I look like in heaven? Will I look like? They say a soul is not defined by its body, but what does a soul take once it leaves it's vessel? Would I look like I am today, or my former human self?

Another question flew through my mind: once I was up there, would she take me back? Would she even recognize me?

"You couldn't give me a little piece of her!" I snarled upward to any higher force that might be listening

I clenched my fist and slowly raised the blade to my throat. I stood solid, and then inhaled to stop the shaking.

"I'm coming baby" I assured myself one final time.

I closed my eyes and as a tear streaks down my cheek, I started to put the blade closer towards my awaiting neck.

Just as I was about to do it, I heard her, I swear I did.

"I love you. No matter where you are you will always be in my heart" Her words rang out through my head.

That was what she said to me on my last visit home from Afghanistan.

With a tearful sigh, I dropped my arm to my side and stood there resting against the window. However, before I could do anything else, I felt the window start to shake.

I quickly opened my eyes to see a bright illumated mass getting closer to the ship. I was almost blinded by, what I assumed was the sun being reflected off of whatever that thing was.

As the mass got closer it was covered by the shadow cast by the ship. It was fairly large, and I was nervous until I read what was on the side of it.\

In white letters: Audience of One.

I had completely forgot about Sorran.

"Sorran! You Son of a bitch!" I shouted, happy that my soul had been lifted and now I realized that I had the chance to live.

Sorran was flying next to the ship as we passed through the slip space rupture.

I didn't know what to think, but this was definitely a sign. It caused me to drop to my knees to give thanks to god for listening.

"Keep her safe" was the only thing I could pray too god other than: thanks

I soon remembered something; it was from an old song I used to listen too…

{Dear god, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much to far away. We all need the person who can be true to you, but I left her when I found her, and now I wished I stayed}

(lyrics from Dear God- Avenged Sevenfold A7X)


	11. Chapter 11: Hard to See

(Lyrics Hard To See~ Five Finger Death Punch)

I'm trying something different… I'm going to try to place song parts to go along with the chapter

(Im growing so disturbed)  
(Nothing makes sense to me anymore)

I sat up in my bed and pondered, like always before, on how I was going to get out of the Shield World. I couldn't figure out how I was going to make it out alive.

The ship had been in the Shield World for about a week, or what I would guess was a week, the Covenant calendar was strange to me. I figured, as I slipped into my chest armor, that I had a better chance on the ground, rather than on the ship surrounded by enemies.

I finished putting my polished armor on and stood from my crouched position. Soon after that I ventured through the corridors almost aimlessly. I still was wondering, trying to find away.

The drop pod bay was probably to heavily guarded to get in, and the hangar was covered by patrols and heavy automated turrets. I had thought so much about this that I had lost track on how many days the ship had been in slip space. I was screwed…

I turned another corner, heading towards Jar`Meh's barracks. I felt it would be good to try to make his last few days enjoyable.

(Im learning to resist)  
(Becoming more than you ever were)

As I got closer to his barrack, a struggle could be heard from inside. As I peered into the door I saw something I could hardly believe: There lying on the ground was a dead Jar`Meh, and standing over him, a pair of Jackals, both snickering.

This was my reason to fight, if was going to fight, it would be over my friend's life.

(Cant explain, whats come over me)

Moving quickly, I walked up behind the Jackal facing away, and luckily enough the other id not see me.

In an instant, I reached my hand around and quickly took hold of his muzzle. Even before he could squawk in surprise, I pulled hard and twisted his head around.

I had turned his head a good 130* and let go. The sound of his neck breaking several times told me I had made my kill.

As the Jackal's limp body dropped to the floor, his companion only had a split second to realize their sin. 

(Cant explain, why its so hard for me,)

Using the now dead Jackal's energy Cutlass, I swung up with such force that the illuminated pink blade entered his throat and exited out the back of his skull.

I steeped back with a smile someone might define as demonic, and watched as the Jackal fruitlessly clawed at the blade. Despite his attempts to live, he would never life to know he had failed. His life ended quickly as the blade, like its design and being of the same material as the needle as a Type-21, exploded violently in a pink gaseous burst. This was the part I strangely found myself enjoying the most. The joy of watching this almost tickled me. Even after his now headless body slumped to the floor, I found myself slipping into the bloodthirsty mindset that I had gone into years ago on the UNSC Hercules. I still remember the face of the marine, his terrified face, in a way, was the same as the Jackal's.

I enjoyed every second of watching the Jackal's demise... every detail... every microscopic movement of his face...

it was something one could not recreate in a video game. Even with the release of ID tech 6 engine or the power of the XBOX 720, neither could get the juicy details.

(So hard to see your side.)

Now... I stand motionless, unmoved, surrounded by the gore that has been splattered against everything... the cold bulkhead, the walls... hell, even my face was covered. His bright purple blood dripped from my face in heavy drops. A few even rolled off my mandibles into my mouth and I couldn't help but taste.

It was a taste that satisfied me beyond imagines... it was the taste of a fallen criminal.

I had a thought that caused me to laugh in a way I have not done before...  
"Hell... I've missed the taste of chicken"

A quick inspection quickly revealed that the Jackals had cut his methane hoses, his breathing tubes. Before standing up, i slowly closed his frozen scared eyes.

There was no turning back now; i would be seen as a heretic of the Covenant.

Heretic... i had never real thought about this term. What does it mean? I always considered it as an old word for renegade... or rebel? If that was the case, was i already one? I had already betrayed my former race, and to be truthful... i don't remember hardly anything of Christianity.

It no longer matters, I don't really care anymore. I am going to fight; i may as well take some of these.

I kneeled down and picked up a Plasma Pistol from one of the Jackal.

"I should wipe your filth from the handle, traitor" I snarled as I stood.

Gripping the small, lightweight weapon, I exited the room almost perfectly silent. Once in the hall, I saw there was no one within the corridors and then quickly began to move towards the midsection of the ship.

I chuckled silently, as I moved in my semi crouched position, at my plan. I was covered in gore, if one was to catch sight of me, they would not hesitate to open fire. If I was to do this properly, I would have to attack from behind. But what damage could be dealt by this tiny weapon?

(Projecting all my anger)  
(I cant seem to get this through to you)

Even as I crept down the purple illuminated corridors, silently moving close to the wall, I had flashback of my training day. I barley remember, but I had trained for this type of situation.

Eager with certain anticipation, I searched vigorous for a target, and after a short while, I found one. It was a Brute Minor, he had no firearm, but a Jiralhanae Knife waits in its sheath upon his gear belt.

Coming up behind him, quietly, I squeezed the trigger on the pistol, letting it charge as I got closer. Once the bright green ball of light formed at the end of the barrel, I readied myself. The weapon was charged, it was time to act.

I reached up and gripped the brute's shaved forehead tightly, he grunted in surprise.

"You will be my first, animal" I said quickly before pressing the barrel of the pistol against the back of his head.

I had no intention to let go of the trigger, which would do nothing. Instead I held the pistol's charge and continued to hold the green ball of plasma against his skull.

He screamed as in pure delight, I watched his flesh melt. His solid flesh turned to delicious liquid. His fur, his skin… even his now bare bone melted like butter on a hot pan. The plasma was quickly melting through his thick skull.

He gave quite a struggle; in fact he almost escaped my grip. The brute, in his last few moments, roared and flailed in what I would imagine to be horrible levels of pain… of course he was in pain, and that I enjoyed.

He went limp as the Plasma Pistol sank into his brain cavity; the only part visible was the handle. As I let go of the trigger the charge fired. It resulted in a bright green explosion that blew his face off from the inside.

(The walls are closing in)  
(I dare you to walk in my shoes)

I stood slowly from my third bloody victim. With the brute's combat knife in hand, I wiped the gore off it his body and continued my way down the corridor.

I wasted no time as I silently moved through the corridors. As best as I could, I took a dive roll a crossed the hall as it turned down another to the left. I stood firm behind my cover of electronic counsels.

Was this the best cover? No, but it was better than standing in the middle of the hallway.

_It's __quiet_. I thought as I slowly peered around the counsels. It was slower than it should have been, but it didn't matter. There was not a soul to be seen.

_If these bastards even have souls…_ I stopped at the thought. Maybe they didn't….no, they would all have souls. My thoughts quickly complicated my mind, dragged it into pure confusion. Does all sentient life have souls... or is it in all life... do I have one?

I shook my head as I tried to drive the thoughts and my mind from wandering. Once I had come back to reality, I realized that I was standing in the middle of the Corridor.

Quickly, I recovered myself and pressed myself against the wall once again. Why was I acting like this? Why am I so distracted? It's almost nauseating, like having head congestion. Was it the smell?

Unfortunately, before I could recover my distracted mind, I was startled by a loud snarl of a Sangheili. I quickly found him; he was just off my right, he had come out of a door to the mess hall, an ultra. I did not know if he had thought of me as a killer, I did not intend to let him tell me.

Spinning the primitive, but somehow elegant, Jiralhanae knife, I lunged at the ultra, giving him no time to react. He had not time to snarl…no time to draw his Type 25 Plasma Rifle.

(Cant explain, whats come over me (come over me)

I swung my arm around and watched, as if time itself had been slowed down, the tip of the blade plunged into the Ultra's left eye. The knife went through his eye and eye socket with ease. It plunged strait in and into his skull.

The blade stopped once it had exited the ultras skull on the other side and collided with his helmet. The Sangheili went limp and I lightly dragged him from the door and laid him softly upon the floor.

I took his plasma rifle from the floor and gripped the handle tightly. With a quick scan both ways down the corridor, I got closer to the wall and continued once again down the corridor.

As I got several yards from where the Ultra met his demise, alarms started to sound. It startled me enough to force me into a full sprint.

I sprinted past several opening door. My skin crawled as the few, and quickly growing, number of people saw me as I ran passed. I didn't stop to listen to them as they growled and yelled in distaste and hate.

I looked back to see a mixed crowd of several species of Covenant storming out of their doors of which ever room they were in before. I gripped the handle of my new Plasma Rifle and raised it. With it pointed behind back behind me, I pulled the trigger.

(Cant explain, why its so hard for me) 

The Plasma came to life as it spat out bright blue projectiles at an increasing rate. Not all of them hit, but the spread of the projectiles was enough to cover most of the corridor and the front line of my attackers. Periodically I released the trigger to ensure that the weapon would not overheat and burn my hand.

Continuous firing of the weapon rang out over the crowd until a snarl from in front of me interrupted. The sound of a Brute. I looked forward and saw that standing in the opened automated door, was a Brute Chieftain, standing fast with his silver glinted Spiker raised. His armor and his weapon glinted in the dim purple lighting of the door.

The barrel of his weapon flared in an Orange flash as if fired its rain of 4" spikes. The weapons' automatic spray of metallic hail caught me by surprise, and the flash of its muzzle flare was enough to illuminate the seemingly dark corridor.

The projectiles, at first, lanced to my right side, just a few inches if not a foot of to my side. The brute quickly fixed his aim and the spikes started to impact against my flashing shields.

I had a split second to act, I realized as I found myself still running at him.

In a fast, fluent motion, I spun around on one hoof as one would in a game of football. I quickly recovered and as I had planned, I was now just off to the Brute's left.

(So hard to see your side.)

He, in a panicked action, tried to swing their Spiker at me. Its dual blades glistened in the dim light and the muzzle flash as the Brute still held the trigger. It never the less failed to make contact with anything.

He swung once more and his arm got to half swing. I grabbed his arm tightly and with a few snaps, twisted his arm around to where it was pressed against his back. With one loud snap, I popped his arm painfully out of place, and in the same motion he "gratefully" handed me his weapon.

I held him tightly as my followers fired upon both of us. He screamed and fought to get free as volley after volley of Plasma bolts struck his melting front.

I thought quickly as my attackers continued their advance towards me. The brute was dead, the only movements that my meat shield made were his shaking from the recoil from the impact of plasma rounds, and I was in a bad situation.

Looking around quickly, I leveled out all of my options; I had to do something to stop them. With the Brute in one arm and the Spiker in the other, I stepped back and caught sight of an option. I started to shoot the heavy handheld weapon at the door control. With the trigger squeezed, the muzzle once again glowed red as it flared from exiting spikes railed themselves at the door panel.

(Your side..)

It took about half of the Spiker's clip before the door started to closing. The door flashed red and slammed shut, not tightly closed.

I stood motionless, breathing heavily from adrenaline. With a heavy exhale, I dropped the disgusting, dripping corpse and immediately started to wipe his filth stained upon my armor.

I took a moment to gather my senses. I slide the plasma rifle on my left hip and gathered two plasma grenades from what was left of the brute.

As I stood up firmly, Spiker in hand, I sighed and turned down the hall. As I started to continue my way, I slipped into realization that my fight was far from over.

I checked the Spiker's magazine and reloaded it seeing it was below the half empty mark. I scanned the area, Spiker raised in case of anyone else who wanted to try their luck with me. Seeing no one I continued down the hall.

I kept a fairly fast pace as I ventured towards my two means of escape. Both means were still available. I could either escape via drop pod or aircraft. I was closer to the drop pod bay, although both were near one another; I was going to the pod bay.

As I got closer and closer to the drop pod bay, I could see signs leading to the pod bay. The corridor turned to the left and there, a crossed the bend, was the overlooking window which ran along the wall following the corridor for a few hundred yards. I was pleased to see that there was a line of flight ready Type-31 XMF Seraph fighters.

Just as I was about to round the corner, I heard talking. I quickly pressed myself against the wall and peeked from the corner. I pulled my head back into cover too quickly to fully count the number or who was there around the corner, but I counted about three honor guards.

It looked like one had seen me, or smelt the gore stained on my armor. There was a loud crack of an energy sword. Yes… they had seen me.

(I wont see your side)

I hunched down low to the floor. My leg muscles tense, coiled with anticipation. My heart beat wildly, filled with adrenaline. I was waiting for the right moment.

My time quickly came, as a pair of Sangheili Honor Guards armed with Energy Staves walked started to advance passed the corner, unknowing of my waiting silhouette. I dove out with a loud snarl at the closest one. The force of our colliding masses was enough to send both of us into slamming into the window overlooking the hangar, leaving it with an almost invisible hairline fracture.

The honor guard snarled in a mix of anger and pain as his back slammed against the glass. As the honor guard struggled to free himself, I could see the others reflection. The other was preparing to stab me in the side. With a quick motion, I let go with one hand and turned, resulting in the stab to miss me by centimeters. I gripped the stabbers weapon with my free hand. My grip along with my strength stopped his stave cold. I jerked him towards me and lowered my left shoulder. I shoved my shoulder hard into his upper abdomen. He stumbled back a step with a gasp; his grip loosened only a little.

To counter his movement, I jerked him back once again and as he came back, I sent my upper knee into his gut. My knee hit him with so much force that it lifted him from the floor. He let go of the stave and landed on the floor hard.

He landed on his front and found himself breathless. Seeing this he, in desperation, tried to raise him-self up and get away. By this time however, I had already raised my now acquired Energy Stave to head level. In a quick downward swing, I plunged the blade down into the Honor Guard's back. Neither his armor nor his spine slowed the blades swing in the least. The Honor Guard fell limp as his flesh and his organs burned from the Plasma emitted from the energized blade.

(Cant explain, whats come over me (come over me)  
(Cant explain, why its so hard for me)

(So hard to see your side.)

Start Guitar solo half 1

I quickly dislodged the blade from the Sangheili's back and spun the butt if the stave around in a counterclockwise motion. The Butt end collided with another Honor Guard's face; his attempts to attack my flank did not end well for him.

He screamed as his head jerked to his left from the force of the impact of the stave's skull cracking strike upon his face. He recovered quickly and with a snarl, swung his energy sword horizontally. This attack was easily dodged as I jumped slightly backwards. Once his arm passed once more as he swung again, I grabbed his arm and swiftly brought my knee up and snapped his arm, inverting it at the elbow. He instantly dropped the sword and hollered in pain.

I let him go and turned as; once again, another Honor Guard approached form behind. This one tried to catch me off-guard with an upward swipe of his Energy sword. I brought the energy stave and watched his energy sword slice it at a midpoint half.

The blade end of the Stave glowed as it prepared to self-destruct. Its energy channel had been broken and had become unstable. I dropped the butt end of the stave and the honor guard swung again, this time I dodged to his side and shoved the Blade end into his back.

He turned to face me; he was still unknowing of what had happened. I brought up my leg hoof and kicked him hard. He stumbled back into two now arriving Honor Guards. As the made contact, he exploded. They weren't killed, but defiantly blown back against the wall.

"Come here and meet your demise heretic!" a loud authoritative voice commanded. His voice echoed through the corridor.

I turned to see the commanding Sangheili who challenged me. It was a Sangheili that towered over me. He stood strong with dual energy swords wielded, one in each hand. He wore silver decorated armor that matching his 10 ft. stature. I realized who it was: Ripa 'Moramee.

Most of the Covenant would see him as an "enlightened one"… I was not a fool

"You are not a god, nor are your prophets!" I snarled at him in distaste.

start guitar solo part 2

He readied himself and lunged at me, swinging both his swords diagonally. The attack missed me bye inches. He quickly forced himself into another attack quickly. I dodged several of his horizontal swipes; all which had been barley skimmed my body. I was quickly running out of time, my back had pressed against the wall. Ripa grew a wide smile and prepared for his killing strike.

I took a diving roll passed his legs, this took him by surprise, and he had no time to act. I stood quickly as he tried to slash backwards at me. As he started to turn, I performed a sweeper kick which tripped his large mass to his hands and knees.

Before he could stand back up, I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him back. I pulled him so he was on his knees. I held him tight, choking him slowly. I was going to make this bastard suffer. I made him hurt, I made him almost to the point of bleeding, I knew that he was responsible for millions of deaths, both human and covenant. I soon became lost in the moment, in blood lust.

I was tackled hard from my right. Whoever it was did it with such force that it sent both of us crashing through the window. We both fell a good 20 ft. and he landed on top of me as we slammed into the roof of a Seraph. I gasped from his weight and he didn't seem to like it either.

(Cant explain, whats come over me (come over me)  
(Cant explain, why its so hard for me,)  
(So hard to see your side.)

He, a Brute chieftain, stood above me and started to unhook his Spiker. I rolled painfully back to my hooves and lunged at him. With a hard swing, he attempted to hit me with the weapon. I dodged around this attacker like before as I unsheathed the Combat knife. He turned slightly as I plunged the knife down at his head. This resulted it going through his helmet, as well as his armored skull. The chieftain fell like a rock, his front slammed against the Seraphs roof and started to spill gore all over the craft.

I pulled the knife out as a volley of Type 21 needles lanced around me, ricocheting off of the purple curvatious metal in several directions. Few struck home and damaged my shields. I lowered my head and rushed to the roof hatch of the Seraph. By the time that I had opened the roof hatch, there were several types of projectiles racing passed me.

I quickly hopped in and after locking the door, I ran for the cockpit. I sat down at the controls slightly confused. I have never flown a Seraph before, although there was a simulator designed to train pilots which was also used to train SpecOps. I learned the basics, but the most I had ever flown was a UH-60 Blackhawk back when I was human.

(I wont see your side.)

I flipped several switches and pressed few buttons as the fighter hummed loudly to life. The Seraph shook as it lifted its bulk from the hangar floor. Once the Seraph was around 35 feet into the air, I jerked the controls hard and pulled the trigger for the plasma cannons. The craft rotated left as its heavy plasma cannons fired oversized plasma projectiles a crossed the hangar wall and platforms. Several explosions made by the cannon sent all Covenant species alike, thrown around like a child's toys.

Once the Seraph was pointed towards the already closing exit, I shoved the throttle forward and was quickly pressed into the pilot's seat as the craft's thrusters flared brightly.

Once the craft had reached about halfway to the exit, the Defensive antiaircraft cannons at the opening started to turn to face me. Surprisingly, once the turrets reached mid aim, they stopped moving…. Something was wrong.

The ship, not the Seraph, the entire ship jarred and shook violently. I couldn't figure out why but if was too late to stop. The Seraph sped faster and fast, to the point where my surroundings were becoming blurs.

The hangar doors stopped as well as the Seraph got closer. Outside looked like hell, darkening as if night was taking hold.

The Seraph plowed through the fire and flames of what chaos was happening outside. Both wings of the Seraph scraped the doors on the way out.

Everything got calm suddenly… painfully peaceful. Quickly I switched on the autopilot and switched the side facing screen to the rear facing cameras. I watching in shock of what was happening, what I had escaped: the ship was colliding with another…the Spirit of Fire.

(YOUR SIDE)

I watched dumbfounded at what was happening, as well as my luck. I was so distracted that I hardly noticed a pair of following Seraphs approach my flank.

They quickly fired upon my Seraph; they hit the craft and caused it to shake, already damaging several flying components. I almost fell out of my seat as the Seraph lurched hard. Despite my attempts, I could not control the now fireball of my craft. I glanced at the screen, what I saw caused my pupils to tighten into slits: The Seraph was going to crash.

The Seraph slammed into the ground hard; the impact sent me into the side of the cabin. What happened then was a blur, the Seraph had started to flip and roll. It rolled for quite some time as I was thrown around like a doll. Then, suddenly, the Seraph stopped almost instantly. I was thrown then to the front. With a crack, my head slammed against the wall, this caused me to yelp loudly. The impact certainly fractured my skull. Quickly falling to the floor, my vision started to black out.

I struggled as long as I could as I heaved and couched up blood all over myself and the floor. I fell to my side, very weak, into a puddle of my own purple blood. My vision was almost gone now and my ears rang loudly. It soon became hard to breath as well

~ Was this my end? ~


	12. Chapter 12: The Light

Chapter 12~ the Light

Silence... dead silence. This is all that I was able to hear or feel as I drifted through the dark void. It was as if i was in free fall. Falling to where? How long would I fall? It had already felt like an eternity.

I closed my eyes, or I think I closed them. It didn't matter. I could not see out of them nor were they dry.

When I opened them, I miraculously managed to see a bright light. It was very small as I stared and watched intensely. My eyes strained to clearly see it, as I watched passed my hooves. My mind quickly raced with questions. Was I dead? What was the light? It strangely was familiar.

The light started to enlarge, as if I was falling quickly towards it. My eyes grew wide; I had seen this before! This was the same thing I saw before ...before becoming a Sangheili... before passing into this new life.

I squinted as the light continued to enlarge. I started to yearn, yet at the same time fear the light. I could be going home, I thought as brief montage of images flashed in my mind of Morgan. There was the possibility that I could end up worse than I was now however, that is what troubled me.

I fell silent, not even making a simple breath. I did not move as I had began to pass through. The last thing U remembered was my body tensing up, in fear of the outcome of this all. 

Time: 0900hrs  
Location: Unknown, Shield World Surface

Sgt. Jeffery Collins, Pvt. Chasey Moyer

"Get some fire on that Wraith!" Sgt. Collins yelled to all UNSC personnel within ear shot. This consisted of only a handful of marines and the only remaining member of his ODST team, Pvt. Moyer.

Just as soon as he had shouted the order, a Plasma Mortar fired from the wraith slammed into the ground beneath the group of marines. The blast of heated plasma physically melted the bodies of all but one of the marines to liquid, the other was sent flailing into the trees.

Seeing their odds dwindling quickly,Collins turned swiftly to Chasey.

"Chasey! fall back into the trees! Now!" He screamed at her. After telling her, he broke into a sprint for the woods. Chasey was hesitant, but only for a second. She was quickly right behind Collins.

Collins and Chasey sprinted through the light colorful vegetation. The only one who slowed was Chasey, who slowed to wipe an insect splattered upon her visor. Quickly, they ran out of room to run, a steep downward slope impeded them.

"I am not jumping off this Collins!" Chasey informed him with a quick glance over the edge.

"We might have too." Collins replied to her as the sounds of advancing Covenant drew closer and closer. Collins quickly threw an M9 Frag and then drew his M6D. Chasey dropped to her knee, MA37 raised and ready to fire.

The M9 bounced across the ground and into the underbrush, it was now unable to be seen by either ODST. Just before the Frag exploded, a series of loud growls rang out loudly. Once the frag burst it's explosive payload, the forest came to life with seemingly thousands of creatures, both native and Covenant.

Chasey fired her MA37 in short burst of fire, mixing to the louder thunderclaps of Collins' M6D, into the shaking forest edge. Chasey leveled her aim and turned to her right a a group of Unggoy scampered quickly towards them. Her MA37 made short work of the terrified grunts.

she did alright against the grunts and a few Jackals that followed the Grunts. their time was running out, their firefight was drawing attention quickly. The Duo had mowed down several Covenant; a few Grunts, Jackals, and a pair of Elites.

A large 12 foot form charged, crashing out of the vegetation in a full swing.

"Hunter!" Collins yelled at the top of his lungs. His yell was heard, but there was no time for either to react as the Hunter lunged, barrelling at them. The Hunter, with a loud gurgling growl, swung it's shield horizontally. It's shield's flat side back handed Chasey with such force it knocked the breath from her chest, as well as shattering several of her ribs. This sent her flying at Collins. Her flailing body slammed into Collins' and sent them both over the edge.

The two rolled violently down the hill, crashing and slamming into both the steep rocky slope and each other Neither could do anything to stop, or even slow, the process of their fall. They had become nothing more but rag dolls. Despite the hopelessness of the situation, their fall would end quite quickly.

Collins slammed into the ground first. He was hurt and disoriented, but none the less fine. Chasey landed just off to his right, she screamed in pain as she dealt with the torture of several injuries. Collins slowly got to his knee.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked Chasey with some breathing difficulty. Chasey was barley able to reply as she gasped painfully for air. Collins knew it was almost pointless; she should be dead... as should he. All he got in response was loud painful breaths and whimpers.

Collins pulled his helmet off and set it on the ground next to him. He ran his fingers through his short black hair. He sighed deeply, this was not the worst injury he had seen. it was nothing compared to what had happened to his "lieutenant" on harvest. Collins shivered at the thought, he would never forget that nightmare. Slowly and carefully, he removed her helmet and placed it next to his. Her hazel eyes closed as she cringed in pain once again

"Come on Chasey," Collins started calmly "I'm going to get you out of here." He assured her calmly as he looked around quickly. Chasey's weapons where no where to be seen, either lost during the fall or up on top of the cliff. Collins still miraculously had his weapons, his pistol stay in his holster while his M45 shotgun lay a few yards from him.

Collins replaced his helmet and stood slowly. After retrieving his shotgun, Collins knelt over Chasey once more. With M6D holstered and M45 strapped to his back, he gently lifted Chasey in his arms. He shifted his arms under her to even her weight evenly between his arms. This caused her to groan.

Was this the best action to be taken? no, but it was the only thing Collins could do. Normally, in this situation, the ideal thing would be keeping the injured person still. This would insure that in the event of something being broken, the break would not further injure the individual. Collins learned this in the standard Basic Medical Training. He only considered moving her because; 1: the Covenant would probably investigate the area and 2: his squad medic had died and the only things available for medical use was two rolls of bandages, some fast acting pain killers, and a roll of medical tape.

As carefully as he could, Collins began to carry her away from the cliff, his direction was unknown even to him.

Collins had been carrying Chasey for at least two hours now. He was concerned; her pain seemed to intensify every minute. It had gotten so bad that he had stopped and put some of the pain killer into her. she seemed to be doing alright now, just drowsy.

He layed her down against a tree, his arms were beginning to tire. She grunted softly in responses her weight was set down against the hard ground. Collins stood and glanced around quickly.

"Hmm" Collins thought; he needed to find shelter for chasey and him. Chasey interrupted his thoughts as she gasped. Collins turned quickly.

"Moyer? You alright?" he asked her as he walked closer to her.

"N-not really... it hurts like a bitch." She replied slowly as she lifted herself a bit. She continued to groan and cringe increasingly quickly with every breath.

"How bad is it?" Collins asked, now fully concerned.

She held her left side of her chest and began to gasp painfully. Knowing what was wrong now, Collins knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders

"Soft breaths Chasey, soft breaths." He coached her as best he could as he injected a bit of pain killer into her arms "Breath slowly." He knew that her ribs were broken.  
"Chasey," he paused to look over his shoulder "stay here." He lay his M6D beside her and stood. He turned from her and started to walk into the forest.

Collins had walked for only a short while, his distance was not a far distance, but the reason for time consumption was the fact of lush vegetation everywhere. His progress was slow until he stopped at the edge of a small clearing.

He looked around quickly and took a step forward. the sound of the crunch of frail soil beneath his boot made him stop once again. He looked down to see scorched dirt.

"Hmm" Collins quickly began to investigate the dirt. He looked down hill, the scorched continued along in a small trench that ended a fairly large distance away. He looked uphill and at the base of an incline lay a crashed Seraph class fighter. as he activated his interface zoom he could see that Its armor rest still, crumpled by tons of pressure and weight, covered with dirt. Something that surprised Collins: the rear was littered with plasma burns.

"Covies shooting Covies?" Collins chuckled at the thought as he pulled his M45 from his back and started to approach the craft.

He soon reached the side of the Craft.  
"How? how do you open this piece of shit?" Collins pondered loudly as he rested his hand against the side of the craft. An illuminated interface appeared under his hand.  
"Well, I'll be damned...magic fingers." He exclaimed in self pride as he took his hand away. With a loud hiss, a door opened on the side of Seraph.

Collins didn't say a word, he simply snapped his shotgun up, ready to fire in case there were any bastards who wanted to play hide and seek. Collins flipped on the M45's flashlight in the pump handle and stepped in very cautiously. Collins was smart and made sure the first two rooms he moved through were empty. Once that was finished, he turned towards the cockpit. After a few steps his gaze was forced down by dark stains upon the floor.

He lowered his gun to the floor to get a better look at the... blood. He was slightly taken back at the amount of it. The purple blood had been stained on the floor, the wall, and just about everything else around. He tensed up, that was enough blood for a pair of Elites.

"What the hell?" the question slipped from his lips as he looked towards the middle of the floor. there lay a blood covered SpecOps Elite. Collins slowly stepped across the dried blood and got close to the Elite. His armor was crumpled, like the Seraph's hull, and he lay lifeless. Collins kicked the Elite forcefully with his boot... no response.


	13. Chapter 13: Interspecies CoOrdination

Chapter 13~ Interspecies Coordination

Time: 2200hrs Location: Downed Seraph

Collins sat close to Chasey, his gun resting on his bent knee. He was comfortable, but if needed his M45 would be ready within a split second. Chasey lay quiet, finally asleep after several hours of painful groaning.

He had taken her into the Seraph; it was the best shelter he could find with a little bit of time. There had been little noise for the past few hours. The only ones being Chasey's shallow, pained breathing and the occasional sounds of distant fighting.

Collins had hardly moved in hours. He had sat still, quietly thinking. He couldn't figure something out, for instance: the downed Seraph... the dead elite... why had the elite died? Had the Seraph been a victim of friendly fire?

Mean While:

Soon after passing through the light, D'rok had started to regain his feelings. Immediately he was washed from head to hoof with pain. In realization of being severely sore, a groan escaped out is mouth opening. He groaned softly once again as his vision started to come to him as well. He was still on the floor...looking down at a pool of blood, his own purple blood pasted upon the floor. With a slow motion, D'rok attempted to stand, or to even kneel. This resulted in a loud heaving fit, and D'rok's lungs tried to rid themselves of his dried blood. The sound had alerted, if not startled Collins.

The sound of the coughing caused Collins to practically jump from where he sat.  
"Son of a-" He had begun to say within his confusion. He stopped cold as another group of loud, heavy heaves emitted from the one area in the Seraph that worried Collins the most.

Collins became very silent in the dim light of the Seraph. Collins moved, M45 raised, finger touching the trigger. From the cockpit of the Seraph, a faint shadow of an Elite cast itself into the opening of the hallway. Seeing this, finding that his worry was true: that Elite wasn't dead, Collins pressed himself, using the corner of the door as cover, against the wall. He looked down at his M45, seeing that the Magazine was almost full; he pumped a shell into the chamber.

D'rok placed his hand on his chest, he was still heaving. His coughs were working slowly; he was unfortunately still oblivious to the human that awaited attack. Kneeling back down, D'rok gave a painful heave, he lowered his head as he spat out some somewhat still wet blood.

Taking a slow, quiet breath in preparation, Collins tightened his grip on his M45. Collins gave himself a thought 1-2-3, once at three; he moved around the corner of the door and pulled the trigger. His M45 discharged, blasting several lead pellets at D'rok. Lucky enough for D'rok, the shot missed just off to D'rok's left. D'rok stumbled back in surprise.

"Human! Stop!" D'rok yelled at his highest his dry voice could reach as he saw Collins.

Collins, not letting the Elite surprise him, fired another shot into the cabin. This time the blast hit D'rok in the legs, D'rok's shields flickered in vain in their last moments of operation. D'rok responded with a growl and a little less than graceful move into cover behind a computer terminal.

"Human, please cease your attack!" D'rok yelled in attempts to stop Collins, as well as trying to stay alive.

Collins pumped his M45 as he slowly approached the terminal D'rok moved behind. Collins was not about to be caught compromising with an alien, it had nowhere to run.

"I...I can help you" D'rok paused, frantically trying to catch his tired breath. "I can help you get off this world alive." D'rok begged, this caused Collins to pause. D'rok, however did not feel comfortable, he actually found himself fearing the human.  
"I...UNSC Hercules! The war started October 7, 2525!" D'rok, in vain, attempted to list everything he could remember that only a human would know, hoping to better his survival odds.

D'rok was interrupted, more than less stopped in fear, as Collins fired his M45 into the wall just above D'rok's head.

"Shut the hell up, Slip-lip!" Collins growled loudly in hatred of D'rok's entire existence at that point.

"You all arrived on a Phoenix class colonization ship, The Spirit of fire! CFV-88!" D'rok screamed. D'rok was deathly afraid, so much so that he had put his hands up to protect his shaking body.

Collins, angry but at the same time confused, lowered his M45. He found himself unsure what to do as he stood, watching the whimpering Elite. D'rok had begun to whimper, his mental health was rather destroyed by both the dehydration and his lingering, yet quickly growing feeling of abandonment.

Collins was now in a stupor, he had never seen an Elite do anything but kill. Whereas this one in front of him... seemed to show mental instability. Collins, even against his understanding nature, only thought of the Elites as killing machines, nothing else. He had never really thought of them to have emotions. Collins, almost to the point of being intrigued, had to physically shake himself from his vulnerable state.

"Human... please stop. I mean you no harm" D'rok prayed with Collins' kindness, Collins wanted nothing to do with it. Forming clenched teeth hidden by his visor, Collins used the stock of his M45 as a club and hit D'rok in the face. D'rok stopped making sound all together, in fear of angering Collins. With a quick inspection of the surrounding area, Collins found some wire. He, wanting to secure the Elite, restrained D'rok as tight as he could.

Collins stood leaning against the doorway, watching the Elite as it lay on the stained floor. He had been watching, picking at his fingernails for several hours. Collins, getting tired and being not easy to bore, but the several hours of silence is enough to make a normal man crazed.

D'rok, in contrast to his watcher, watched the human right back. D'rok had lied there staring into Collin's black visor the entire time, all except for an hour he had drifted into sleep.

"Please Human...listen, I mean you no harm." D'rok broke the silence, trying to keep his captor from boredom and thinking of bad ideas.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Collins asked in reply after several moments of thinking.

Quickly groaning in thought, D'rok replied with,  
"Why do you think the Seraph was shot down by plasma?"

"Accidental friendly fire," Collins said, with a hint of disbelief.

"It would not be considered friendly fire if it was that much plasma, correct?" D'rok asked, smartly.

"Why were you shot down then?" Collins asked quizzically.

"Because i do not agree with the Covenant." D'rok softly chuckled "I had decided I had enough so I turned against the Great Journey. I am now, as we Sangheili would call a Heretic

"Why?" Collins found himself strangely wanting to hear more.

"Because I don't despise humans, unlike my... brothers" D'rok hated that word, 'brothers', he felt it meant that when he spoke it, he was accepting the fact that he were like them. With a tear in his eye, D'rok broke his gaze with Collins and rest his unhelmeted forehead against the cold floor.

Collins watched D'rok closely, he once again felt that confused feeling he had felt the first time he interacted with this Elite. Although he would hate to admit it, Collins felt, deep down, a hint of sympathy for D'rok. Collins knew he didn't understand, and that scared him. Without a sound, Collins left D'rok and sat down next to Chasey. It wasn't surprising to him that she lay perfectly still in her spot. He quickly forgot his concerning thoughts about Chasey, almost as if against his will, he plunged into the depths of his mind looking for the simple, compelling answer: why?

Collins had quickly, although by most standards not as much, fallen asleep and even as he was free from reality, his mind remained plagued by that simple question. About the Elite. It was not long that Collins stayed in peaceful slumber, violently, almost jumping up to his feet he had woken up. He stayed still, sitting up in a deep pant and a cold sweat. Collins removed his helmet in order to breathe better. Glancing around, confused once again.

Collins, intrigued once again, stood with a stretch, soon after he walked back into the room that D'rok still lay in. Collins gave D'rok a light kick.

"Hey...get up" Collins spoke in an ordering manner softly, unknowingly showing D'rok a light form of kindness

D'rok looked up slowly  
"Hello, Human," he greeted his captor softly, weak than he had been before. D'rok thought quickly.  
"Are you alone human?"

"No I'm not." Collins replied slightly nervous of revealing too much to the Elite.

"Who else accompanies you then, Human?"

"One other but that's all I'm saying." Collins said sternly."

"Why? I do not mean to intrude into your comfort zone...however it would be nice to get introductions wrapped up. There is not much of time."

"Fine- one woman Private. Chasey. She's badly injured." Collins informed the Elite.

"How so?" D'rok asked with a grunt as he struggled to sit up.

"Fractured ribs I think"

"oh that is not good...not easy to deal with...i can help her! I am medically trained"

Collins, realizing that this was amazing news, wanted to keep the Elite in check. Collins lifted, with a little help from the Elite, too his feet.  
"If you kill her you will die an even worse death." Collins warned D'rok aggressively.

"I would do no such thing... I only require simple materials and assistance."

"Fine," Collins snapped at D'rok as he gave him a slight push into the room.

"Is this the female?" D'rok asked as he saw Chasey lying on the floor.

"Yes that's her," Collins untied D'rok and brought his shotgun up. "Don't try anything."

"I understand... I will need my hands, human"

Grudgingly, hesitating slightly, Collins untied D'rok's hands. After a quick session of rubbing his wrist, D'rok knelt down alongside Chasey. With gentle hands, D'rok fiddled with her armor, trying to figure it out.

"Human, can u assist me removing her chest plate? ...for medical reasons of course" D'rok requested sheepishly.

"Yes" Collins crouched and removed the armor easily.

"Forgive me for asking...might you remove her jacket?" D'rok blushed slightly, another sheepishly asked question.

Collins quickly removed while not saying a word.

"I apologize..." D'rok tried to tread lightly on this problem, blushing greatly in attempts to not look at the female too much in the wrong way. She needed a brace, something to keep her ribcage from expanding while breathing. With quick thinking, D'rok took his own chest plate.

"May I borrow your knife, Human?" D'rok asked as he set his chest armor on the floor next to him.

"Yes..." Collins cautiously handed D'rok the knife.

Using the knife D'rok cut the sleeves of his body suit. Carefully, wrapped them both around the Female's delicate body. Once around her, D'rok tightened the sleeves and tied them.

D'rok sits back with a sigh, dropping the knife next to him. He was pleased; he had never fixed somebody with that type of injury before.

Collins, seeing that D'rok was finished, replaced Chasey's jacket and chest plate.

"Is she stable?" Collins asked afterwards to make sure.

"This may be uncomfortable for her, but you do not want her ribs to expand." D'rok explained "If it does it will rip and cut all tissue around the breaks... the less expanding the ribcage does, the less pain she will be in... to answer your question human, yes"

"Well I know about the expanding ribs shit, I've had basic med training, but ok." Collins said.

"If you would like me to human, i will return to the cabin to be farther away from you and your female companion." D'rok suggested.

"Do it," Collins said sternly.

"I will explain more if you would like... I will have too eventually, Human"

"Fine, go ahead; fill my head with useless knowledge." Collins said sarcastically.

D'rok sighs at Collins remark. After a moment to prepare his tired mandibles.  
"This place" He started "that you are on. Is a shield world...it is going to explode in a few days. we will need to get the three for us off this world as soon as possible...it is difficult to explain, would you try to understand as best as u can?" D'rok explained

"umm... alright" Collins replied, somewhat confused by the whole thing.

"Do u have any questions?"

"How do we get out?" Collins asked, giving D'rok a chance to explain further.

"First, we wait for your friend to awake. Then we discuss best way out of here"

"I'm putting a lot of faith in you- don't screw us over" Collins warned D'rok with an aggressive reminder.

"I understand..." With that, D'rok left for his cabin away from the two.

It was not long before Chasey started to awaken. Silently, she opened her eyes  
"Collins? How long was i... how long was i out?" She paused with a cringe midsentence. Collins looked over at her.

"Only a few hours" he replied.

"Did you figure a way to get back to the Spirit of Fire?" Chasey asked softly as she struggled to sit up.

"Maybe, I don't know if we can trust him"

"trust who?" Chasey asked, curious to who would Collins would have to talk to besides herself

"There's an Elite helping us..." Collins told her softly, he was nervous of what her response would be.

"What!" Chasey yelled, this caused her voice to hurt and a cough escaped her throat.

"He says he's not with them, he gave some evidence"

"Are you insane?"

"No... I don't think so"

"u better…" She scoffed "I don't even know what to say to you"

"I'm just trying to get us a way out of here!"

"I can't believe you sometimes, Jeff..." Chasey sighed and looked away. As she did, D'rok, hearing the noise of voices, came out to see if Chasey was alright.

"Human, is she alright?" D'rok asked Collins with concern.

"Yes... but she doesn't like the idea of you helping us..." Collins stated as Chasey scooted a few feet from both of them.

D'rok walked over to the door, looking out with squinted eyes.  
"Female, i only ask if you will be alright. Are my bandages too tight?" Chasey did not answer him, due to her fear.  
"Will she be alright?" D'rok asked Collins as he turned his head.

"Yes, she will be" Collins answered him, a tint of annoyance towards D'rok riddled with in his voice.

"There is no reason to be defensive human, my concern is for her wellbeing"

"Oh well, she doesn't want you nearby" D'rok turned his head at Collins' comment.

"Why must u humans be difficult" D'rok mumbled, feeling both aggravated at the two, but somewhat understanding.

"Because you bastards attacked us!" Collins yelled, clearly hearing D'rok's mutter.

"My kind, yes. I did not" D'rok sighed sympathetically "I never wished this war and hatred upon your...your species, Human"

"Oh well"

"Would the Female be able to travel as of now?" D'rok asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Chasey can you walk?" Collins asked. Chasey, using the wall, stands and stumbles  
"Yes, if I support her"

"We must move, we have little time... do you have any bearings of this world?" D'rok asked, looking at Collins' black visor.

"No not at all" He answered, taking Chasey's arm over his shoulder

"do you even have an Aerial?"

"yes but its torn"

"You mean that it is not digital?"

"Low tech at last minute"

D'rok chuckled "Why does this irony seem fitting?"

"Shut it"

"as i stated before, there is no reason to have agr-"

"Both of you shut the Hell up!" Chasey yelled, interrupting the both of them.

"What? What-" Collins tried to get another word in. His attempt was met with a punch in the side of the head

"I want to get out of here alive! Collins, shut your mouth and let the nice alien lead us out of here" Chasey, continuing to yell, ending her demand with a pant. Her amount of aggression had even managed to bother D'rok.

"Fine" Collins simply agreed with her as he rubbed his head.

D'rok took a step out into the sunlight. His eyes squinted almost to the point of closing; he had not seen sunlight in several days, if not a week. Using his hand, he shielded his face and looked back into the Seraph. "Humans, stay close" Simply said, he began to lead them away from the Seraph.

After a while, D'rok stopped and rested himself against a tree. He was tired; his body had become dehydrated and weak from food deprivation.  
"Human, let us rest here... for a moment." D'rok suggested.

Collins was about to tell D'rok to shove off, but he stopped, seeing Chasey shake her head no at him.  
Collins set Chasey against a tree, once she was comfortable, he stood and stretched.

"Don't get too comfortable" Collins told D'rok and sat down next to Chasey.

D'rok, kneel down, resting his head against the tree. Somehow he enjoyed the coolness of the bark, and with that, his mind slowed down from its nervous, life clinging state. Collins pulled his pack from behind him and set it between his legs. Rummaging through its contents; a few extra magazines, two multi colored smoke signals, a pair of fragmentation grenades, four MREs, and his Canteen. Seeing that Chasey had not eaten in two or so days, same went for him; he pulled out the MREs and the Canteen.

"Hungry, Chasey?" He softly asked her.

"Yes" she replied, quickly grabbing one. Collins, himself took one, and set the other two next to him. The both of them unwrapped their packages. The two ate quickly, Collins finished first, pulled Chasey's canteen for her. Once finished, she sipped her water slowly and looked over at D'rok. D'rok, being quickly increasingly tired, even more than when he had knelt by the tree, was on the verge of passing out. His hand had slipped several times within a few minutes. She looked back over to see Collins begin to take a big mouth full from his Canteen.

Chasey slapped his arm, causing Collins to stop and spill several drops from his canteen.

"What the hell was that for?" Collins demanded an answer loudly.

"Don't drink that, give hit to him" She told him, pointing at D'rok.

"No, I'm not gonna drink yours"

"Don't not argue with me, Jeff! Look at him! Give him your canteen and the rest of the food."

"But, we need to save-" Chasey cut him off, pushing him.

"Jeffery H. Collins! He is going to pass out. Give him the food, quit being such an asshole!"

Collins grumbled, picking up the food and stood.  
"You're just like my mother" he muttered as he walked over to D'rok. Collins stopped a few feet behind D'rok.

"Hey..." Collins attempted to get D'rok's attention, tapping his arm.

"Yes human?" D'rok asked tired

"take these" Collins shook the food next to D'rok till he takes it. D'rok, not wasting anytime, took all the energy he had to gobble down both the MREs. He probably couldn't have eaten it any faster, and if he could, he would have eaten the plastic.

Collins sat next to Chasey, watching D'rok sip from his Canteen. This angered him slightly.

"Quit being a baby, Collins, you can drink off mine. And if you complain, think of it as our first kiss" Chasey chuckled slightly

"whatever Chase..." Collins took her Canteen and took a sip from it.

It was not long before D'rok was rested and ready to go.  
"Let us continue, Humans" He said as he stood. After packing their stuff up quickly, Collins and Chasey stood. Aiding Chasey, Collins followed D'rok as they continued through the brush.

It was not long till the trio had stopped on the edge of an opening in the brush, a kind of trail. D'rok lowered himself to a knee, as if to see something.

"What's wrong?" Collins asked as he set Chasey down under a tree.

"Come with me, ready your weapon" D'rok told Collins as he began to move silently up the trail.

Collins shrugged, pulled his M90 from his back, and followed closely behind D'rok.

"Do you see that?" D'rok stopped on his knee, and pointed at a grey metallic object in the trail.

"...hell yeah, that's a Warthog! Let's put it too use!" Collins said excitedly as he moved forward. He was stopped by D'rok's arms.

"Do not rush, it could be a trap set up by the Covenant." D'rok warned him. Moving slower than before, D'rok moved up closer and eventually right next to the warthog. He looked around quickly then stood.

"Go get the Female, i will ride on the turret"

Collins went back and aided Chasey to the Warthog, she climbed into the passenger seat, D'rok was already hanging onto the turret. Collins quickly slipped into the driver's seat.

"Ok here we go...that is north...um battery is ok, keys are check" Collins spoke, listing everything "here goes nothing.

With a turn of the key, the Warthog engine turned over, purring its soft whirr of its hydrogen cell.

"This is good... next heading, Northeast!" Collins exclaimed brightly as he pressed the pedal down. With a quick fight for grip of the ground, the trio began to travel, more quickly than before, to where ever fate was leading them.


	14. Chapter 14: Realization

Chapter 14

D'rok clung tightly to the Warthog turrets the truck propelled over an incline. With its rear suspension stretched out to their max, and the engine's loud full throttle whine, the Hog sailed through the air for about 15 yards. The Warthog, after a few seconds of flight, landed on its spinning tired with a jerk. The Warthog turned slightly as its tires spun, kicking up the dirt and loose soil under the slippery rubber, as the vehicle struggled for grip on the earth. Soon the Warthog found its way and continued to slip and slide only a little a crossed the flat, grassy plain that the trio had endured upon.

The Warthog barreled across the grassland gracefully, the only interruption being a slight dip or hump in the ground. D'rok exhaled slowly, attempting to dismiss his feelings of nervousness. Even as his body had become less and less tense, he still feared his current position. While he was thankful and grateful to have both help and the opportunity to be around his former kind, he knew that the humans did not share his feelings.

Although that D'rok would not wish to admit it, even if he was human again, he talked different. The way he walked was different, the way he ate. Even a simple task in basic nature such as grasping would most likely be difficult. For him, to be human, would to be alien.

He closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to clear his head. With another deep sigh, he opened his eyes. To erase himself from remembering his thoughts, D'rok began to look around at his passing surroundings. As he was looking carefully around, soaking in fine details of the passing hills and clouds, D'rok thought his eyes had seen something. A good distance to the Warthog's left; there stood a group of trees, underneath lay something large and seemingly metallic.

"Human! Drive to yourself to the left, for the group of trees!" D'rok ordered loudly with his bellowing voice. Collins glanced back at him and D'rok pointed for him.

Collins simply gave a nod and turned the wheel, the four tires turned quickly and soon the trio were coasting quickly towards the object. As the trio's vehicle drew closer to the object, it became apparently clear; it was a craft, A GA-TL1 Long sword. With a sliding halt, the Warthog skidded several yards through damp soil.

As the Warthog slid to a stop, Collins hopped out of the driver's seat. As he dropped to his right knee, he quickly drew his M45 from his back. Slowly, Collins scanned and stood as he moved around, checking for hostiles. He even had taken a moment to glance around the Longsword; carefully keeping his eyes trained pasted his iron sights.

"Is our flank is clear, Human?" D'rok asked, still ready on the turret.

"Yeah, come down now" Collins answered, only soon to stop. "I'm gonna go check inside, if you so much as think of touching her I will rip your goddamned throat out with my bare hands!" Collins spoke aggressively as he pointed towards Chasey, who lay sleeping.  
~~

Collins entered the Longsword slowly, his shotgun fully loaded. For whatever reason the lights had been left off and the power was off as well. This meant that the Longsword wasn't prepared to be used anytime soon or whenever. The window panels were shut, making the interior dim and cold.

Collins took a short step forward, the sound of his boot colliding with the floor echoed through the empty craft. The sound caused a shiver to crawl up Collins' spine.

With a deep sigh, he rested his gun against the wall next to him. Gently, re removed his helmet and set it next to it. Collins slowly made his way towards one of the small windows on the left side of the cockpit. With a press of a button, the sun panels rotated horizontally until flat then lifted up in a stack into the ceiling above. The entering sunlight caused Collins to squint. Once his eyes were fine with the intrusive light rays, Collins looked out the window onto D'rok as a tear formed in the pit of his eyes. His darkest memory was beginning to replay in his mind as it had down several time in his frequent memory.

"_Run Tim RUN!" _ Collins screamed at his brother as they both sprinted towards the Harvest Colonial Spaceport. No matter how fast the two young ODSTs ran however, they were being followed by a wave of seemingly endless Covenant. The enemy had been gaining ground upon them long before they had even gotten close to the Hangar. The pair leapt over a small trench, their last obstacle before the last 30 yards to the door. Both tried desperately to run faster and faster, their pursuers where no difficulties keeping.

As Collins and Tim reached only a few yards from the door, Collins was shoved into the door. Whether tripped or shoved, Collins did not know; He dove through the door landing visor first. Quickly, Collins removed and tossed aside his cracked helmet and looked back to see his brother pulled back out the door by a materializing Elite.

"Jeff!" Tim screamed at his lungs limits as he attempted to draw his M6D from his side. The ultra, unhindered by the kicking, struggling ODST, lifted him by his back off the ground. As Tim got his sidearm loose, the Ultra Plunged its energy dagger into Tim's side.

The dying ODST jerked from the Blades entry, this caused Time to drop his M6D as he attempted to get the blade out. The M6D bounced and slide in Collins direction. With a scream of hatred and extreme pain, Collins quickly grabbed his brother's gun and fired the Pistol as fast as the Fire pin would allow.

Several rounds, about eight of the ten fired, struck the Ultra in the chest. The Elite's shields flared and quickly depleted as the explosive tipped rounds ate his shields away. The last two proved fatal as one lanced into the Ultra's mid neck section and the last plunging through its helmet's eye piece, breaking the glass and going into its skull.

The Alien collapsed forward, dropping a still barley alive Timothy. The injured ODST screamed and fell into a panic as he tried desperately to crawl into the hangar. The open doors closed and sealed shut just as the ODST could reach a few inches of the door.

"No!" Collins' scream lasted seconds; a pair of Marines had gotten to his side and pleaded with him to hurry, that his brother could not be saved.

Collins watched, screaming for the reopening of the doors, his brother's broken face of fear and loss. Over the trench and through the thick smoke of the remnants of a lost battle, marched a golden armored Elite, a high rank as it would seem. The elite approached the helpless Timothy quickly, energy sword in left hand. Collins was certain he could see the thing wearing an evil grin as it stopped, standing over the ODST.

Tim, once realizing his near end, turned himself facing up as the Elite shoved its energy sword into his screaming helmet. Tim became limp; his young adult life had ended in near escape. The Elite looked up from his kill at Collins, glaring through the Bullet proof glass with high satisfaction.

"Look at you tremble, morning your fallen brethren" The Elite spoke, disgracing Collins, along with his pride more than anything, with a hiss. "Your race of filth has bred no warriors, only cowards!" The Elite roared with laughter. That laughter was the only sound that could have been heard over Collins' screams as the pair of marines desperately dragged Collins from the scene towards the awaiting DXT- 27 Transport ship.

In his state of rage, Collins broke free 50 or so yards from the ship. He slipped from one of the Marine's grip and with no holding back; punched the other dead in the face. While the injured one recoiled from the strike, the other's neck was met with a Pistol whip. Dealing an injury worthy of placing anyone in a brace, the marine collapsed, screaming on the floor.

Collins, now free from restraint, raced back towards the door. Once he reached it, his few seconds to open it held no success before several UNSC Personnel reached and restrained the now lunatic Collins. Even as the men dragged Collins to the ship, they gave him shot after shot of Sedatives. Unfortunately, adding to an already scaring event, Collins was thrown into the brig, now a limp and broken man. ~~

The tear dropped off of Collins' cheek as his memory ended. How could he trust D'rok, after all his "brothers" had taken? They had reaped humanity of all they had, even existence itself, one of the only things that seemed remaining, was on the verge of being lost. As his angry quickly built, his hands became tight, clenched fists.

With clenched teeth and hate Collins stepped off the ramp, M45 in hand. Collins aimed his shotgun and blasted off an unsuccessful shot at D'rok. This caused D'rok to about ump from his skin as he slide behind the rear section of the Warthog.

"Human!" D'rok yelled in shock. The shot itself had awaken Chasey, who had almost fell out of the Warthog as she scrambled for her MA37.

"Come out you bastard!" Collins screamed as he fired another shot, that one ricochet off the rear quarter panel of the Warthog, spraying sparks from its side.

"Collins, Stop! He isn't going to hurt us!" Chasey shouted, exiting the vehicle in attempts to get to him.

"Bullshit!" Collins stated "they have killed billions of us and of all of them; there is one that magically doesn't hurt humans! I don't trust him at all!"

"Human, I beg you; end your attempts to harm both me and yourself!" D'rok pleaded.

"What the hell do you know, Splitlip? I'm not gonna let you backstab us!" Collins retorted.

"Human, if I may point out that if I was going to kill you, I would have done so already. Let me also inform you that in this current situation, I would prevail, your weapon is out ranged by mine. If I wished harm to you, I would have fired back!" D'rok pointed out cleverly.

Collins felt a hand press down upon his gun.

"He is right Collins, put the gun down" Chasey reasoned calmly with him.

"Fine, get him out of my sight" Collins demanded after a tense momentary stare off with Chasey. He stormed off to the other side of the Longsword, Chasey stood there shaking her head.

"Elite!" Chasey called to D'rok "come inside with me." She looked up at him, waving him closer. D'rok, staying close to her for a sense of safety from Collins, followed her into the Longsword. Chasey led D'rok into the cockpit, with a grunt; she sat down at the controls.

"Well…" She started with a sigh "if she isn't too hurt I can fly her" She pointed out as she flipped a switch above her left side. The interior lights flickered slightly as they began to gradually illuminate the cabin. "Ok…the engines seem ok, flaps and levers all good… full tank of fuel. Only thing she would need is a system calibration." She listed off things necessary to flight regardless of D'rok listening or not.

Listening halfheartedly, D'rok had been looking around in the cabin; he quizzically wondered what the rear of the ship might hold.

"Female," He said softly "what might the back of the ship hold?" He asked her, tilting his head curiously.

"Back there… a weapons locker and maybe some other basic supplies…go back there and check it out" She suggested.

"I will, female… feel free to call me by my name; D'rok. If you can pronounce that" He told her as he began to make his way towards the rear of the Longsword. With a quick inspection of the 15x15 ft. square room, in the left rear corner sit a medium sized box; labeled 'M247 General Purpose Machine Gun'. Next to that, rest a midsized closed gun chest, its white painted UNSC emblem upon the door had been scraped and faded. Close to D'rok, in the corner closest to D'rok's left, sit a four foot crate.

D'rok made his way to the crate, resting his Plasma Repeater against to the nearby wall, and after a moment of inspection, D'rok removed the latches and was able to remove the crates lid. Inside, the contents lay organized: a box of C10 explosive, bonding tape, several other implements and components, as well as a long range wireless detonator.

"Hmm" D'rok mumbled as he stood quickly, after that, D'rok proceeded to open the gun chest. Contained inside; a mix of several arms. To list them right to left, D'rok tried to silently name them all.

"Designated Marksman Rifle… MA…*he paused to think "30 something assault rifle… M6Ds" The last his eyes read, was a brown elongated case; down the side read: SpNKr.

Outside, Collins currently stood next to the nose of the Longsword, Scanning the far horizon with his binoculars, not really doing anything in particular besides passing time. That was until he spotted several faint grey objects perpendicular to the ground.

"Chasey! Get out here now!" He yelled for her, hearing him through an opened window, she came out fairly quickly. Once out, he showed her the objects.

"What are they?" She asked him, almost panicking.

"I have no idea." Collins looked over at her "do you think he knows? He suggested.

Chasey moved quickly to D'rok, proceeding to drag him out as fast as her 5'10 figure could lead a 8'7 alien. Once there Collins grudgingly handed D'rok the Bifocals. D'rok tried to put them up to his eyes; it was difficult due to the fact that his head was too big for the human instrument. That bit frustrated him somewhat, but he quickly simply used one side. Putting the lens to his right eye, it didn't take long before he spotted what they wanted to show him. As he did, his hearts began to race; his eyes grew as he slowly lowered the eyepiece.

"D'rok? What is wrong?" Chasey asked, but received no answer.


	15. Chapter 15: Endgame

Chapter 15: Endgame

"D`rok? What are you doing?" Chasey nervously asked D`rok as he removed everything from the supply case. D`rok, who was hard pressed with determination, pulled everything in a somewhat organized state. Once doe he carefully laid the C10, as well as the detonator, closest to him. D`rok looked up at Chasey. As he knelt he was about eye level with her.

"Female…I need you to get this space craft flight worthy as soon as you can. That is very important for our escape." D`rok told her as he lightly grabbed her arm.

He spoke calmly, trying not to scare her. D`rok slowly raised his right hand and touched her face with his four fingered hand. Chase did not know what to do, she did not want to anger D`rok, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel nervous. She unexpectedly felt comforted, deep down she knew he would not hurt her. Somehow she knew his intentions were not to be aggressive.

"I am not like the others of my kin, Female" D`rok explained. "I do not enjoy killing for the reason my kind does; It is an unjust cause " D`rok stopped, he realized that she would most likly not understand. Removing his hand from her cheek, he took her knife from her sheath. "Go now, ready the ship" he waved her away from him.

As Chasey left the room, D`rok turned back to open the C10 case; inside rested several 3x8 inch bricks of what D`rok assumed to be the explosives. D`rok quickly lay several of the bricks near him as he searched for another form of explosive. What his eyes spotted: the SpNkr case would be sufficient for the task he wished to partake.

With no form of hesitation, D`rok lay the case in front of him. After he unlatched the two restraints, he opened the case slowly. D`rok exhaled softly, he had not ever worked with a device of this class, or even this age, neither in his old life or his new. D`rok closed his eyes realizing this. He gave a whispered 'ok' as he ridded is nerves of tension.

Quickly he inspected the holding device; lightly he placed his hand on one of the dual rocket tubes and twisted it, unscrewing it from the casing. Once the tube was unscrewed D`rok laid it gently on the floor, putting his hand over the rockets opening he tilted the casing. With a soft shake; the rocket slid out, it caused D`rok to nervously jump unnecessarily as he feared it either detonating or falling to the floor.

Laying the rocket on the floor, D`rok searched for things to utilize in his wanted explosive cocktail. Using some tape and three bricks of C10, his hands carfully had created an Improvised Explosive, and a powerful one he would guess. D`rok did not wait to make another IED with the second rocket. D`rok, with a quick inspection, found a Duffle bag, amongst several other INSC bags. Carefully he placed the IEDs, along with the detonator, in the bag.

"What are you doing Split lip?" Collins asked, he was standing behind D`rok, breaking the silence.

"We must get to that structure you witnessed outside, human. It is vital for humanity's survival, please trust me" D`rok tried to explain.

"I really don't trust a damn thing you say to be honest." Collins informed him aggressively.

"Than trust this!" D`rok spoke loudly, towering Collins as he stood. "If we do not get to that place your species will die! Those objects are ships, ships that your kind cannot destroy in battle. They make the Covenant CAS-Class look like theirs to your Human frigate in comparison. So tell me human; what is it going to be? Your gut instinct or salvation?  
~~

The Warthog sailed through the air as it hurtled over a grassy hill. Even before the wheels had reached the soft soil, Collins floored the accelerator. Collins was pushing it; the Warthog could go no faster.

D`rok hung onto the turret as he watched their cargo carefully; the three bags they had placed in the bed of the Warthog. Of the bags; one held the IEDs, another with the HMG, and the last with all the firearms and ammo that could fit into the bag. All three lay snuggly together, strapped down to the bed.

The plan was simple: Make sure that the Slip space core overloaded. Yes, D`rok was aware that Sgt. Forge should be there, but why take the chance?

Collins only knew that D`rok was leading him somewhere, somewhere with a fight, and he didn't like it. Collins would not let his guard down in this situation however. D`rok on the other hand, felt the same mutual feeling; he did not trust the human too greatly. This meant he would have to monitor Collins and his actions.

It was not long before the Apex had come into view. D`rok had instructed Collins to stop within a mass of trees near the Teleporter to the Apex. Collins turned into the brush and the Warthog slide to a stop, leaving a scar in the soil from the tires halting drag.

D`rok was quick to hop down from the gunners position, the stock of his newly acquired DMR was pressed against his shoulder before his hooves hit the ground. He scanned the surrounding areas, dropping to his right knee in the process. After several seconds of waiting, Collins moved behind D`rok, back to back as they both made sure the area was remotely clear.

"Clear" Collins whispered, nudging D`rok with his elbow.

D`rok stood and retrieved the IED and firearm bag from the bed.

"Human, carry the machine gun, stay close behind me. Please silence yourself if you can." D`rok told Collins, taking a step. Once he had taken the step, he immediately had a new order for Collins: "human, get down!" D`rok quickly ordered as he slid himself into the cover of nearby brush. Collins was quick to follow him.

"W-" Collins attempted to ask, but was interrupted by a finger of silence.

D`rok pointed to a pair of Covenant. A Patrol consisting of a Jackal Mino and a Sangheili Major, the pair walking along side the opposing side of the brush D`rok and Collins where using as cover. The Jackal pointed over the brush line at the parked Warthog, causing D`rok and Collins to freeze in place. The now alerted Sangheili turned to bark and order to the Jackal; D`rok recognized the command, from the little bit he did learn: 'Stand guard'

The Sangheili stepped through the brush line all but a few meters from D`rok, the Jackal did as well. The Jackal stopped just out of the brush, his plasma pistol and shield drawn;; it's back facing D`rok. He Major was now near the right side of the Warthog. Silently, D`rok drew the combat knife he had borrowed from Chasey and signaled Collins to stay put. Moving in the same fashion as a predator soundlessly stalking its prey, he stepped lightly upon his armored hooves till he positioned himself behind the Jackal.

D`rok reached up swiftly, grabbing the Jackal by its throat. His crushing grip cut off the Jackal's breaths and ability to screech in surprise. D`rok yanked the terrified Jackal into the brush and with haste, plunged the knife into the Jackals waiting neck. This caused a strained hiss of a breath to escape, gurgling through the blood as it exited out the newly opened hole.

D`rok could see the Major, he had turned to see why his companion was gone. As the Major was about to draw his Plasma Rifle from his side, D`rok pulled the blade from the Jackal's neck, flipped the knife and gripped the blade. With a flick of the wrist, D`rok threw the knife with high precision.

The knife's aim and trajectory sent the blade into the Major's arm, sticking in between his armor just centimeters from his elbow. The Major yelped in both surprise and pain; he found himself unable to bend his arm. The Major looked down at his arm and attempted to remove the blade from him, only to look up moments later to the sound of charging steps. He was surprised to see an un-helmeted Special Operative Sangheili barreling towards him.

D`rok drove his left shoulder into the Major, the force behind the drive slammed the major into the side of the Warthog, even enough to cause the Rear of the Warthog to slide several inches. D`rok was quick to recover, swiftly taking hold of the Major's head, only to shove his two thumbs into the Major's eyes. The Major screamed in his most unpleasant experience he had ever felt in his entire life as D`rok, continuing to shove his thumbs deeper into his eye sockets, completely crushed his helpless eyes.

D`rok let go of the screaming Sangheili, who dropped to the ground becoming nothing more than a sobbing child. D`rok pulled the DMR from his back, quickly raising the rifle to fire a shot at a Jackal Minor, who was just arriving to investigate the screams. The Jackal, as he exited the brush nearby, was quickly met with a bullet to his midsection; this caused him to screech and stumble backwards painfully.

Human, it is time to move!" D`rok shouted as he fired once again, hitting the Jackal in the head, ending the weak creature's life.

D`rok, running through the brush swiftly, left the now blind Sangheili in its whimpering state. Collins followed as quickly as he could, MA37 in hand. Both ran, D`rok leading, towards the Apex Teleporter. The pair bursted from the trees into a large clearing. D`rok only slowed to fire several shots into a group of Skirmisher and Sangheili Standing guard at the incline up to the Teleporter. The group somewhat scattered as the shots volleyed into them. There quickly became a mess of projectiles, between the pair, the guards, as well as seemingly hundreds of other Covenant surrounding the clearing.

It had not taken D`rok long to realize that he had just ran into a Covenant encampment. As fast as he could, D`rok reloaded his weapon and ran faster and fired his DMR into the guards. Of the Guard, four of the Skirmisher had met their demise, a pair had started to charge in D'rok's direction, the rest fired at the two in a loose group.

"Human, do not stop!" D`rok yelled at the top of his lungs to Collins, Collins heard him, he didn't answer however.

D`rok emptied the DMR clip as he led Collins up the incline unto the Teleporter. There was no time to reload, D`rok knew this, instead he gave into instinct. Once again, lowering his shoulder, D`rok plowed into the mass. Of the two Covenant in his way, the pair of Skirmisher stood no match against an 8'7 freight train slamming into their small figures.

Collins sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him; he raced towards the gap created by D`rok. Sliding on his side, Collins dodged the Covenant guards desperately trying to stop him. As he slide between their feet, a flash of white engulfed him.  
~~

Several moments later, Collins found himself lying on his side. The shots of a DMR could be heard near by. Next to him lay one of the Skirmisher D`rok had tackled; it lay dead, head twisted in a position it meant not to be in.

"Human! Get up! Make haste!" D`rok barked at Collins from only meters away.

Collins sat up, taking in his surroundings; he sat somewhat behind cover, from where he was, D`rok was crouched, about to the point of kneeling, along side of a metallic panel. D`rok, in the process of reloading, glanced over at Collins.

"Human! Toss me the HMG!" D`rok yelled.

"Toss! Are you crazy!" Collins asked, bewildered by his request.

"There is no time for arguments!"

Shaking his head, Collins prepared to toss the 50+lbs bag. Collins, after unzipping the bag, removed the turret from the bag. He inserted and slapped the box magazine into place for D`rok. Collins did his best to put his weight into the throw; the turret traveled through the air and through the sideways rain of plasmid projectiles.

D`rok let go of his DMR, it swung down near his side on its sling. Acting quickly in precision, D`rok raised his arms, predicting the Turret's spinning trajectory. He caught the weapon by its handle; his grip tightened to that of an organic clamp as his arms rotated back, compensating for the slowing weight. The fluent motion set the HMG to his side at his side, ready to fire.

With the flick of his wrist, D`rok cocked the HMG's hammer; turning on his heel, D`rok spun back and pulled the trigger. Slowly he moved from cover into the middle of the platform, doing so, D`rok unleashed a fury of heavy full metal jacket against the opposing force. With keen accuracy, more that most humans could have mustered, D`rok kept the fire going into the large group of Covenant. One after another, Sangheili, Grunts, and Jackals alike, fell to his lead tipped assault.

By now Collins had, not wanting to miss out, begun to follow closely to D'rok's right. Between D'rok's HMG and Collins' MA37, the two sent a constant spray of bullets as the two advanced quickly up the platform. The pair was only slowed once as the HMG ran out of its belt fed ammo. Dropping the HMG, D`rok redrew his DMR from his back, continuing his assisted onslaught.

Within but only a quick minute, Collins domed the last surviving Covenant, a severely frightened Grunt. This caused Collins to chuckle.

"Hey? Why is it so satisfying to kill those little bastards?" Collins chuckled once more. "The way they scream is amusing I guess" Collins stated darkly.

"Human" D`rok started as he looked around for more "I would prefer to discuss this topic another time. To answer your question however; it is of human nature to sin with a grin"

Collins frowned at D`rok answer, he was intrigued. He knew that D`rok was right, deep down that realization hurt, that comment D`rok had made caused Collins to stop, his mind raced; rearranging itself around a new central idea: This Elite knew, somehow, someway, at sometime, D`rok had been around humans before. If not that then he had watched mankind for quite sometime.

"Human?" Collins shook his head as D`rok spoke "come here please"

Collins looked up at D`rok, who was looking up at a sort of metallic door in front of him. Collins slowly slid his M6S, which he had used to kill the last Grunt, I unto its holster and moved closer. He stood next to D`rok, looking up in the same manner as his alien ally.

"This is a door? For what?" Collins asked after several moments.

"Something that is left unopened would change our worlds as we know them D`rok spoke softly, as if in the presence of sacred ground.

"Spirit of Fire- I'm- Bomb" the static filled comlink played through Collins damaged headset. Collins put his finger to his helmet to listen, however that proved unfortunate; the signal had disappeared as quick as it had arrived.

"Human what is wrong?" D`rok asked, seeing Collin's sudden actions.

"I don't know… something about a bomb" Collins explained.

D'rok's hearts began to race, his eyes grew as he began to look around frantically. "Human, give me your arm now!" D`rok demanded as he widened his stance.

"What? Wh-"

"Do not argue!" D`rok shouted. Without allowing him to react, D`rok grabbed Collins wrist and forced his hand against the door; in an almost hidden five fingered slot.

"What the fu-?" Collins stopped, mouth agape as the large door hissed and released streams of air.

D`rok let go and the two stepped back as the door began to open. D`rok glanced back; with gritted mandibles he spoke.

"Collins

, take this" D`rok turned, handing Collins the bag with the explosives "there is a man in there, give him the explosives and tell him to come with you. I have something to deal with."

Collins was about to say something, but he glanced back at what had rushed D`rok: a trio of Elites, two being Zealots, following the third; a Field Master. Standing firm, D'rok's fist clenched as his heart beats increased.

"Now, Human!" D`rok ordered Collins, breaking Collins' moment of stammer.

Collins gave D`rok gave a quick nod then entered the door. As Collins left, D`rok slowly stepped out into the middle of the platform; moving several feet forward he picked up an un-activated energy sword hilt. D`rok, not completely unfamiliar with the Type-1 energy sword, activated the sword with a loud crack as the two transparent blades grow out and forward from the handle. Clenching the handle tightly, D`rok widened his stance, lowering himself several inched to the ground. As he did this, he lowered the energy sword to his left side, in a sparing manner.

In unison, the Field Master stopped, standing tall as his two Zealots came forward on either side of him, setting themselves side by side in the same manner as D`rok.

D`rok closed his eyes for a brief second, feeling his two hearts beat rapidly. His mandibles quivered with each adrenalized breath. He opened his eyes, as he did something had seemed to change in him. He was no longer lusting his far away home, he here for a purpose. He now understood. He was a warrior for this critical moment… he was ready.


	16. Chapter 16: Flash of the Blade

Chapter 16 Flash of the Blade

Collins ran quickly, frantically searching for the man D'rok had spoken of. It was not long, all but a few brief moments; Collins stopped in his tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here Trooper?" the Dark, firm faced man asked; this man Collins recognized as Sgt. John Forge, his CO during this current operation.

"Sir? I was told to come and save you!" Collins replied with a stammer.

"How do u suppose I do that! There is only one way to do this!"

"Well…" Collins started as he removed his helmet. Collins cracked a smile as he set the bag by his side. Setting his helmet down he unzipped the bag to show Forge the contents "I say improvising" The sight of the IEDs caused Forge's eyes to light up a bit.

"alright you crazy son of a bitch, let's get to work."  
~~

D'rok stood firm, his eyes only rest half open, panting in his adrenalized state.

"I find it amusing; a worthless heretic in stance with two of my finest warriors" the Field Marshal taunted D'rok darkly "I hope you are ready to face your end" D'rok gave the Field Marshal no satisfaction with a reaction to his taught.

With a loud whistling clock of his mandibles, the Field Marshall signaled the pair of Zealots to act; both laughing coldly as they slowly stalked forward.

Oh-ho I love games! D'rok's mind stated devilishly as he watched the two zealots fan to either side. Soon, time had seemed to slow, the Zealots were almost on each side of D'rok. D'rok was only unsure for a moment, until a distinct Mandible click shattered the damp, heavy air to his right.

D'rok's slited pupils constricted as he turned quickly only to dodge to the side as an Energy sword swung in a downward slash, barley missing him. D'rok glanced behind for a split second, raising his sword in order to halt an attack from the other Zealot; the blades struck hard, the colliding edges emitted a sharp crack and an electrical flash.

Hearing a soft growl behind him, D'rok shoved his sword forward; causing the Zealot whose sword remained clashed to stumble back. D'rok turned on his heel as once again, an energy sword grazed behind him. This time however, using his quick reaction time and strength within his free arm, he tightly grabbed the Zealot's arm with a vise tight grip. Using his right armored elbow, D'rok hit the Zealot in the face several times.

D'rok had managed to hit the Zealot's face a good five or so times before the other had recovered. D'rok released the held Zealot, leaving him to stumble about in a stupor. The other Zealot advanced several steps at D'rok in a full horizontal swing. D'rok rolled to his right, evading the swing.

D'rok quickly recovered, the Zealot swung once more, and D'rok took a step backwards to counter that. The two repeated this several times. After around seven times, as his hoof pressed against the hard surface of the platform; D'rok used the impact of his hoof to build up strength within his legs. He watched the Zealot's sword come upwards swiftly. The tip of the dual blades passed but only half an inch from D'rok's unflinching face. Once it had passed, D'rok used the coiled energy his legs had stored to dive into the Zealot's midsection. He drove his shoulder into the Zealot's abdomen, wrapping his left arm around the Sangheili's back; D'rok forced the Zealot to the floor.

D'rok quickly positioned himself to hold the Zealot's sword hand against the floor and raised his sword for the kill. The pinned Zealot gave a short scream which was silenced as D'rok plunged his sword into his upper chest area. It was not long before the sword stopped; it stopped as it dug into the metallic floor; completely through the Zealot's burning flesh. D'rok's slight evil grin was the last thing that Zealot would ever see.

D'rok was Kicked in the side by the remaining Zealot; he fell over onto his back and before he could react, the Zealot pressed his hoof into D'rok chest plate, holding him down. Within an instant, the Zealot raised his sword and soon after drove it down at D'rok. Watching the elegant weapon in near slow-motion, D'rok had but a fraction of a second to react.

D'rok griped the Zealot's hoof and twisted it quickly. The Zealot gave a surprised yelp in attempts to keep his swing strait. His aim had been compromised; the sword struck, sticking itself into the surface metal, an inch to the right of D'rok's head.

D'rok, being now hands free, was able to lay a punch on the panicking Zealot. As result of the Recoil from the blow, and in a desperate attempt to get away; the Zealot let go of his hindered weapon and sat back. D'rok did not let the Zealot have a moment, in a second, D'rok rolled to his hooves and dove on the still sitting Zealot. The Zealot growled as the two rolled back from the momentum of D'rok's Weight. This was the start of a violent brawl.  
~~

Meanwhile; Collins and Forge had just finished rigging the makeshift bomb with the C10 IEDs and where in process of exiting the giant door.

"what the hell!" Forge asked, confused as he pointed at the two fighting Elites. Collins had not had the chance to inform Forge of everything.

"That… is our protection at work" Collins explained simply, only to get a still confused look "I'll explain later, just don't shoot the SpecOp!"

"so... don't?"

"No time to explain, take this!" Collins tossed his M45 to Forge as he spotted a single golden armed Elite followed by a pair of hunters trotting up the platform.

"well, let's go raise some hell trooper!" Forge commanded as they both broke into a run towards the fight.  
~~

D'rok continued to grapple with the Zealot, both Sangheili fought hard, matching each other in a rolling grapple of growls and snarls. Finally D'rok found a small opportunity; wrapping his left arm around the Zealot's neck, doing this caused the fight to slow almost to a crawling pace. The Zealot gave a loud hiss of anger as he struggled. To compensate for the Zealots evasive thrashing, D'rok wrapped his legs around the Zealots abdomen. Still holding his left arm around the Zealot's neck, D'rok placed his free hand on the Zealot's face. With a tight grip, D'rok started to pull the Zealot's head; turning it in ways it meant not to be. The Zealot screamed as he frantically clawed at D'rok's arm. Further and further he pulled the Zealot's head, stretching and bending his neck. With a loud snap, the Zealot was silenced; limp from the severing of his head and spinal column.

D'rok stood, leaving his kill; Collins and Forge had not yet reached him, but they were close. D'rok too saw the three advancing Covenant, their distance was decreasing quickly. D'rok picked up the closest weapon he could, which happened to be a Plasma Rifle.

Without a second after to really react, D'rok dodged to the side as a projectile from an ever convenient Concussion Rifle slammed into the surface near his previous place. Sliding on his hooves, D'rok took cover behind one of the metallic panels alongside the platform. Glancing back D'rok could see Collins and Forge had followed suite.

D'rok knew that between the Field Marshall and Ship Master and the pair of hunters, it would be better for humans to fight the Sangheilies; the Hunters were too far behind the Elites.

"this isn't good" Collins muttered softly, kneeling behind the edge of his cover. Collins felt Forge grab his arm.

"ears up, Trooper! You hear that?" Forge asked loudly as the faint growing sound of an aircraft approached.

D'rok heard it as well, resulting in him looking back towards the sound. In the distance D'rok could make out a pair of Type 21 TC Spirits approaching the Apex.

"you can come out now, Heretic… your deaths will be swift" the Field Marshall suggested, seeing the Troop Carrier as well.

D'rok shook his head; they were running out of time and options quickly. Glancing at the two humans, he received the same 'what now?' face that he wore himself. D'rok waved a vertical strait hand in attempts to tell them to wait. The three stood still, watching the still closer Spirits.

The pair split from one another, one slowing down to allow the other to lead. Out of seemingly nowhere, as the lead Spirit began to lower to the platform, a missile slammed into its right wing. The explosion shook the Spirit; the Ship Master turned, followed by the Marshall, as the craft jerked, buckling as its inner systems began to fail. The Spirit's gravitational drives flickered and failed as they burned; the massive tonnage of the craft collapsed, crushing the pair of Hunters with its crushing weight.

The Ship Master dove forward from the Spirit as it, driven from its momentum, scraped several meters before coming to a sparking halt. The Field Marshall stumbled on his hooves as the platform shook violently as the craft collapsed. Almost instantly, the platform began to tilt from the weight of the craft, tilting several degrees. This caused the two humans and D'rok to become pressed against their cover. The Field Marshall was fortunate enough to grab a panel to hold himself to the platform, unlick his comrade; who was left in danger.

The Ship Master slid back towards the burning craft as the Apex continued to tilt further to an almost easy 35° incline. The Field Marshall watched as his fellow Sangheili slid into the fire. With a loud building screech of air, the Spirit exploded, causing strain of the platform's metal. With a violent jerk and a creaking of bending metal, the section of the platform, including the Teleporter up as well as several meters of additional space, bent to a point, then snapped off from the rest.

D'rok clung tightly as the Apex rocked, tilting in the other direction. Collins had about fallen on his face; he glanced back quickly to see the other Spirit lowering down to the other end near the large door as the platform began to level itself.

"Sargent! Heads up!" Collins set the bag down and pulled a flare from his utility belt. Turning the top, Collins ignited the flare and tossed it aside as it began to belch out green smoke. Collins reloaded his MA37 and pressed himself against the panel facing the other direction.

The platform had stopped tilting; only a slight shaking remained. The Field Marshall made sure his footing was secure and turned back to face his opponents. He was met by an armored fist to the face. The Field Marshall stumbled back in a stupor; in his moments of pause, D'rok had begun to charge at the instant that the platform was level.

The Field Marshall recoiled from the strike; turning on his right heel, using the transferred momentum to rotate around. Once facing back, the Field Marshall attempted to raise his Concussion Rifle. In the second he had, the Field Marshall was unable to get his finger to the trigger before D'rok slammed his hand down on the top of the weapon. With the weapon physically suppressed, D'rok struck once again, resulting in an almost inaudible crack of a snapping pair of mandibles.

The Field Marshall let go of the Concussion Rifle, his hands immediately flew to his face, in attempts to comfort his broken jaws. D'rok released the large red firearm, letting it to fall the apex surface, and proceeded to start dealing quick blows to the Field Marshall's lightly armored abdomen.

The Field Marshall was unable to successfully stumble in D'rok's fury of strikes. Eventually the Field Marshall, unable to stand the blows, fell back into his back.

He was hurting, his oath to the covenant was still unbroken; he would not let a Heretic prevail. With a strong force of determination; the Field Marshall rolled backwards in his fall to his to his feet. With a snarl he stood as he gripped his Energy Sword.

D'rok widened his stance, raising his fists at the sight of the new tool. sliding his left hoof out a foot D'rok readied himself

With a slight grin and a snarl, the Field Marshall charged forward. D'rok only hit the Sangheili's arm, redirecting it's swing away from D'rok. Thrown off by this, the Field Marshall turned his head back only to be once again met with an iron fist. The Marshall was beginning to feel enraged, frantically swinging as quick as he could.

D'rok remained untouched after many swings and lunges made by the Field Marshall. The Marshall roared in vain at D'rok, enraged at his misfortunate failure of killing his opponent. D'rok, in a taunting manner, simply bent his primary index finger as if to say 'come at me, bro'.

Enraged to the point of near insanity; the Field Marshall gave a growl of distaste. He then violently charged at D'rok in full swing. Finally, to the Marshall's joy: D'rok fell to his back. However, in an approach to finish the kill, the Marshall leaned forward to end the fight; D'rok kicked him in the face instead.

With a slight roll of his eyes, the Field Marshall collapsed backwards, dropping his sword in the process. D'rok wasted no time to get on the downed Marshall and begin to deal yet more blows.  
~~

Meanwhile, the two Humans were busy; holding off several dozen SpecOp Sangheili. Collins slapped one of his last remaining magazines into his MA37 just as Forge blasted an unfortunately close Elite in the chest with the M45.

"We won't be getting out of this easy, Trooper!" Forge shouted.

"Agreed! I'm on last Mag!" Collins about screamed.

"Damn it! Get back you Bastard!" Forge yelled, slam firing the M45 into a nearby crowd of Elites.

Forge himself was low on ammunition; he only had about 14 shells left with four loaded. Collins was out for MA37, his last magazine would not last long, and the only other available options would be a few clips for his M6D. D'rok of course was busy with his own fight.

The two Humans pressed themselves against their cover; they would most likely be unable to survive to kill all of the still remaining SpecOps. To their delights, the faint hum of a Human Craft appeared and began to get closer. The remaining Spirit, who was already in the process of leaving, turned suddenly to hightail itself out of the area.

A familiar Triangular winged craft, a UNSC Longsword, Slowed to a near hovering halt alongside the Apex. The craft rotated, turning its front side at the platform. The majority of the SpecOps were unable to get into cover as the Longsword's Rotary guns spun, emitting a quickly build scream of a wail. The Platform seemed to shake as the two Humans experienced the pressure of a thousand pounding percussions as the Longsword unleashed a rain of Heavy anti-aircraft Uranium depleted shells, capable of taking down a small group of Phantoms itself, over and crossing the platform. Anything in its way was quickly no more, the only direct survivors would be a pair of SpecOps who, in vain and threat of being killed in dishonor, had jumped off the Apex to the depths below and a small team who was near the large door.

The Longsword's glowing red rotary barrels ceased spitting out rounds and began to loudly whine down as it rotated it's self around, facing away from the Platform, with its boarding ramp lowered.

"Come on! Ride is here!" Collins screamed at D'rok who remained several meters away.

Hearing Collins, D'rok laid one last punch to the bleeding Field Marshall, and then stood. Turning quickly, D'rok broke into a run towards the Longsword, leaving the Marshall. Collins was behind Forge, who was first up the ramp. Collins, just before stepping onto the ramp, had removed his side arm and dropped his MA37. D'rok gestured for Collins to go on, and then followed. Even as D'rok's first hoof touched the ramp the Longsword began to move as it's thrusters started to begun hot once again.

Unfortunately for the three, the Longsword buckled hard as a volley of Fuel Rods slammed into the wing of the Craft. Collins, who was halfway up the ramp, was thrown into the wall unpleasantly. D'rok fell forward, his face slammed against the steel ramp.

D'rok began to slide back as the Longsword shifted, moving over the platform as it struggled to regain stability. D'rok slid down the ramp only to get a grip as his legs dangled. His body fell from the ramp, only his tight grip on the edge of the ramp stopped D'rok from falling down onto the hostile platform.

D'rok groaned with a slight cringe as both of his hands gripped the sharp edge of the ramp. D'rok struggled with his grip and weight as the Longsword was finally beginning to stabilize.

Back on the platform remained a very determined and still very alive Field Marshall; who stood with broken shields. To his luck, he saw an opportunity to stop the Heretic. It caused him to grip.

In his moment of pulling himself back up, D'rok was violently pulled back down as someone latched onto him. His fingers dug into the metal edge more than before painfully. D'rok looked down to see a very pleased Field Marshall hanging from him.

"Human!" D'rok shouted in a panicked manner.

D'rok looked down once again at the Marshall, only to be stuck in the face. With his adversary dazed, the Field Marshall pulled himself onto the ramp.

"your fight ends here…" the Field Marshall's blood covered face grinned as he stood over D'rok "for whatever it was worth, I hope you enjoy your fall." With that, the Marshall began to press his hoof into D'rok's hand.

This caused D'rok to scream, in both pain and fear of falling; it was not the death he wished upon himself or anyone else for that matter.

"urn around you dumb son of a bitch!" Collins' voice pierced the Marshall's ears, causing his eyes to grow widely in distaste.

"what did you just call me, parasite?"

Collins sat, back firm as his finger rested softly and he stared down the sights of hisM6D's iron sights.  
"I said 'turn around' split lip" Collins spoke in hatred through a gleaming smile "eat shit and die"

Collins pulled the trigger, sending an explosive tipped bullet into the Marshall's chest. This was followed by five more bullets, each slamming into the Field Marshall. With a loud growl, which turned quickly to a building wail, the Field Marshall stumbled backwards, having nothing solid under him, he fell from the ramp, passed D'rok and into the misty abyss below.

D'rok spent a moment looking down to where the Sangheili fell, hanging by a single hand. With a slow exhale D'rok put his other hand firmly onto the metal edge and pulled himself up.

"are you alright?" Collins, now standing close to the edge, asked hesitantly.

"do not worry about my health human! We must get out of this world!"

"Right, Come on!" Collins agreed as D'rok rushed passed him.

"Chasey, we need to leave now!" D'rok shouted as he barged into the cockpit.

Chasey slammed the thrusters to their limit, the ship shook as its engines blared with the sounding of a train. D'rok and Forge stumbled into the wall as the Longsword gained momentum quickly. It was only seconds before it had slammed its way through the sound barrier.

Forge, getting a nudge from D'rok, un-holstered the Detonator from his side. He quickly flicked the cap from the trigger and pressed it. Several moments later, the Longsword began to shake softly.

"guys… I got a large radiation build behind us… what the hell did you guys do!" Chasey asked.

"all part of the plan, just don't turn around" Forge explained.

"I think it worked, Sarge…" Collins announced softly as he looked out the window.

"do you see that opening in the distance, Female?" D'rok pointed as he stood behind her chair.

"that is our exit"

Everyone shook themselves a bit as the Longsword banked deeply into the oddly angled channel through the massive shell of a planet. D'rok stood in front of the side window, watching the forerunner lights and panels pass by. He closed his eyes clearing his mind, putting his arm behind his back for some reason.

It was over; he knew that. A slight smile formed between D'rok's mandibles. He had remembered, and to him that felt amazing.

"how did you know where I was?" A curious Forge asked D'rok, standing close by.

"I guess I had a certain… hunch as you Humans would say" D'rok answered with a pause as he looked over at Forge. "I never forget those I have met prior in my life."

"We've met before?" Forge asked, tilting his head.

"do not let the scar fool your memory, we have." D'rok turned his head further, making his barley healed over scar visible.

"you…" Forge started, looking into D'rok's green eyes. "Shit" Forge muttered in realization, scratching his head "your name was… Don?"

"thank you for remembering, Human. Please call me D'rok." D'rok grinned, letting his forgotten name sink into his mind.

"you've changed…"

"five years is a long and hard trek for anyone, Human."

"thanks, I guess"

"Do not thank me, I am returning the favor of not harming further than you had in our previous confrontation."

The two stopped their conversation and looked back out the window as the Longsword exited the tunnel and quickly out of the atmosphere. Soon the craft was surrounded by space.

"look!" Collins alerted everyone, pointing out the window "the Spirit of Fire!"

At that moment, in the same manner as D'rok remembered; the large UNSC ship barreled out of the tunnel and out into the darkness.

"Female, I suggest you steer clear of this world. Make haste!" D'rok shouted even as the Longsword had been leaving the area.

The explosion of the planet shook the craft; everyone was eventually blinded by its illumination. Once Chasey regained a grip of the Longsword, she found that it was no longer being controlled, but drifting instead. Drifting away from the planet, from the ship, from hope.

"Jeff!" Chasey called for him as she got out of her seat.

"What?" he answered, considered as she began to approach him. "are you o-" he was cut off as she took hold of his cheek and delivered to him a soft kiss.

Collins was left confused.

"don't say anything trooper, just kiss" Forge coached him with a smirk.

By then D'rok was standing by the controls, his eyes searching across the numerous buttons and switches. One of them began to flash; a bright blue one. Soon a communication channel was opened.

"this is ONI AI Soren piloting the UNSC Audience of One. Is there anyone who survived that?" spoke a voice familiar to D'rok.

"Soren, this is Don; your captain. Keep this a secure connection." D'rok answered quickly.

"that has already been underway. This channel is secure."

"ok good" D'rok rubbed his mandibles. "I, along with three Humans are drifting in a mid-sized Human craft. Could u lend a hand?"

"that's you in the Longsword? And to answer your question; yes"

"please do"

"understood"

After the short conversation, D'rok stood watching out the front of the Longsword. The space ahead seemed to ripple, then began to break away into a growing plane of hexagons. Soon a familiar ship floated nearby.

Arms extended from the opened hangar out to the Longsword. The clamps gripped the craft and began to pull the Longsword into the Hangar, to the closest safe place possible.


	17. Chapter 17: Spirit of Fire

Chapter 17 the Spirit of Fire

"Let me get this straight;" Sorren started "You're planning on just walking him in there?"

"Yes. Sorren, this needed elsewhere. This is not the place for him" D'rok explained softly.

"What about the ODSTs?"

"It is their choice… but I believe that t is best for them to get home. You know this; they are inseparable. If they would even consider being in separate Cryo tubes" D'rok stated with a chuckle.

"Yes… I know. Yes sir."

"Are you finished now?" D'rok asked as he slowly drew his hand from the medical table, tightening his hand into a ball around the bandaging. Even after nearly two weeks the gash that crossed the palm of his hand still bled.

"Yes, just stop picking at it sir" Sorren exclaimed with a jest.

"Yes, very funny. A cut by paper between fingers is more painful that a cut on a limb. It lasts longer and does not heal well."

"You would be correct. Good point, sir."

D'rok stood, his left arm stayed close to his chest. He turned his back to look at Sorran's avatar. With a chuckle he began to leave.

From there D'rok went to the Hangar Bay, this is where Forge spent most of his time. This was proven true as D'rok saw him upon entering the room; Forge stood near an opened gun cabinet. Walking over slowly, D'rok approached Forge from behind.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Forge?" D'rok asked softly.

"No, I'm just looking over a few things… thinking mostly" Forge answered.

"About what, may I ask?"

"Well, nothing much… cleaning my gun and what's going to happen next."

D'rok smiled, for a reason unknown to even him. D'rok turned to the dust cover that lay draped over his car he had not forgotten. Gripping the blanket softly, he pulled it from the twisted heap that still remained recognizable as his GT500.

This was the first time he had seen it upon returning to the Audience of One. It was not that he did not care; it was the simply the fear of remembering even more than he had. Even after its years of silence the bent metal remained unfixed, but yet somehow easy on D'rok's tired eyes.

D'rok smiled, setting the cover on the floor next to him. He slowly ran his hand over the uneven hood softly in a caring manner.

"She is like me…" D'rok spoke after a moment of silence. "Her shell is crude and pained, yet her stance and spirit remain unchanged"

D'rok stood there for several moments watching over the memories of his past. Forge stood idly by, watching D'rok in an intrigued manner. Once D'rok had regained himself, he began to lead Forge up to the bridge of the Audience.

"Sorren, begin transmission." D'rok ordered as he entered the bridge, Forge followed behind.

"Yes sir" Sorren begins a secure AI to AI Com link in an instant.

"Play it through the speakers please, Sorren" D'rok ordered in a firm, yet always present polite tone.

"Already in progress...link established." Sorren announced.

"Spirit of fire to unknown vessel state name and registration" Serina, the onboard AI of the Spirit of Fire responded demandingly.

"This is ONI Vessel A0413C25, the Audience of One. I am the on board AI, Sorren; I am ordering you to stand down and allow boarding access." Sorren ordered with authority.

"Please state reason for request, it's a little lonely out here and strangers are not so welcome."

"I am authorized by HIGHCOM to order and command any UNSC vessel encountered; I request again: Stand down and allow boarding access."

"Very well Initiating engine cool down." Serina followed her abrupt orders; The Spirit of Fire's engines began to cool down.

"Do not raise alarms, tell your shifts to take no action upon boarding members"

"Already done Audience of one" Serina assured Sorren. From the Bridge D'rok and Forge watched as the Audience of One slowly began to drift closer to the obviously larger ship. With several hisses of escaping air, the external boarding clamps took hold.

"The cable is received, boarding underway" Sorren informed Serina.  
"Let us not keep them waiting then" D'rok suggested with a sigh as he turned and began to head for the boarding ramp.

The pair walked cautiously from the boarding ramp, D'rok leading. Upon entering the Spirit of Fire's hangar bay a pair of curious maintenance workers spot D'rok and reach for their side arms, dropping their wrenches and tools in the process.

"Put those down!" Forge loudly ordered, yet they still leveled their service pistols

"Sir!" One of the frightened workers asked in disbelief.

"He's with me!" Forge stopped walking and stood tall, defending D'rok's situation.

"But-" the crew member was unable to finish.

"Do not question! He rescued me from the core, he's on our side, see that ship over there?"

"Y-yes" the crew member answers nervously.

"Where do I take you, Forge?" D'rok asked, changing the subject.

"Cryo Bay 2" Forge looked up at an overhanging railing, hinting at the route.

"Lead as you wish..." D'rok suggested to Forge, he did.

The two left the shaken crew behind and headed to the Cryo chambers. Inside all of the Cryo tubes where filled with sleeping crew; all except for one tube: that one belonged to Sgt. J. Forge. D'rok slows to a halt as Forge steps up close to his tube. Forge's eyes looked over the tube slowly; his tired eyes soaking in reality as if it was not real.

"Welcome back, Sergeant" Serina greeted as her avatar flickered into view on a nearby column. At the same time she opened his tube; it's front sliding upwards.

Forge remained staring into his tube. D'rok stood silent, as if to say something; his mandibles remained tightly closed.

"Stay safe, Forge... "D'rok simply said

"you too"...

"Good bye, friend." D'rok said, extending his arm to shake hands.

"Good bye, thanks for getting me out of there" Forge says his final good bye with a shake of the hand.

D'rok steps back, watching as Forge lowers him into the Cryo tube. The Front plate slides down, hissing with a click, clamping shut. Only seconds later Forge is unconscious; a thin icy layer coats his pale tinted skin.

"I am sorry that I cannot further assist you. I apologize for the confusion" D'rok stated with a sigh, turning his head to Serina.

"It is... alright, this situation is quite interesting" she explained.

"I am sure you have many questions..."

"There are a few, Your AI has informed me on what he is aloud."

"You should reveal nothing to those you meet"

"What?"

"I'm telling you this meeting is confidential" D'rok turned away slowly saying this; defending and trying to remain somewhat professional.

"Understood"

D'rok turns to leave. He is only to be yet again facing the pains of good byes. He looks back at Forge's tube quietly. With a sigh, D'rok turned his head back and began to walk back to the boarding ramp.

D'rok soon stood on the boarding ramp; he turned slowly, looking at the still confused crew members. Maybe they would someday. D'rok hoped at least this. As the door closed and sealed, he continued his way the short distance up to the bridge.

Watching the ship release and thrust itself from the Spirit of Fire, D'rok watched in a daze; what was he to do now?  
"Sorren... chart a course to the nearest human colony, I will depart there..." D'rok spoke softly, closing his eyes.

End of Fate Twister

Epilogue

(K'an Retmaree SpecOp Commander & G'rek Malatee SpecOp Minor)

K'an kneel still, perfectly still as he looked through the zoomed scope on his Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle over the luscious valley. His accomplice, SpecOp Minor G'rek Malatee, had been good at keeping quiet for a decent amount of time. G'rek's urging questions compelled him to speak.

"What is it like?" G'rek paused "to kill a Human?" G'rek asked, inquiring in an eager manner. G'rek was new to the Covenant ranks, only being on duty for a little less than a week. He was a skilled and worthy warrior, but he was very inexperienced.

K'an turned his head back slowly, looking at the young soldier.  
"It is nothing to be proud of…" K'an explained with a sigh, he received a confused look from his accomplice. "Defeating you opponents is glorious, but in a conflict such as this war. Both sides forget this simple fact: the opponent… Human and Sangheili alike fight for preservation. The fight is unnecessary… just remember, you have a family; your friend and kin. You are a part of their lives; your existence keeps them alive. This is the same for Humans, they have families, friends."

K'an paused, letting G'rek think on this. K'an continued; "the Humans are different, very different, but we share many things; we enjoy war, and at the same time greave it. I wish that you, please; do not kill for unnecessary ideals. If you have been watching, which you have been…" K'an paused, seeing an opportune teaching. "Take this for example:" K'an turned back to his gun, to look down his scope. G'rek followed suit by looking through his observing lens.

Through his scope K'an could three humans; two were young, probably recruits with the rank of private, the other, more aged; he held the rank of lieutenant.

"Are you going to kill them, commander?" G'rek asked, still filled with anticipation.

"No… I am teaching you something." K'an paused "do you see the elder one of the three?"

"I do, he is an officer; recommended to kill him first to weaken the other"- G'rek answered but was cut off.

"No! You are thinking like a killer. Look closer at him." K'an ordered. G'rek did but was confused at this activity that he was assigned. He watched, dazed at the human lieutenant as he sit cleaning his MA37.

"What am I looking for, Commander?"

"I will show you" K'an switched to remote control of where G'rek's lens was looking, to share the view.  
"Do you see his face?"

"Yes…"

"What do you notice about his face? Look closely" K'an instructed. G'rek tried to answer, but was still confused and gave no response.  
"His face is wrinkled; there is darkness under his eyes; He is tired. Notice how his eyes do not look up and how his posture is; he is depressed." K'an began to list things that he observed.  
"Do you see the gold ring on his fourth finger?"

"Y-yes… I do commander" G'rek answered nervously.

"That is most likely the cause of him to be depressed; he is married." K'an spoke calmly, trying to avoid pressuring or frightening G'rek.

"Yes, but I thought humans did not have such ceremonies…I was taught that they-"

"That is what they want you to know." K'an cut him off once again "They did not take the time to make you understand… to form your own opinion…" K'an explained coldly, referencing to the teachings to the Covenant warriors. What he speaks now would be considered near heresy.

"Sir… but-"

"Notice the multiple jewels on the ring; he has several young." K'an continued dangerously.  
"If I killed him... that is already several who would mourn." G'rek looked from his lens at K'an with gritted mandibles.  
"Do you see what I am meaning? Humans are not a parasite… they are more alike to Sangheili than the hierarchs wish to tell. Please understand; the Humans have just as right to live in our galaxy as we Sangheili."

"But the Hierarchs…"

"Do not believe all that the 'overlords' speak. They mislead us more greatly than you can comprehend."

"What you say is heresy!" G'rek stood over K'an. K'an glanced back up.

"Is it? The Prophets are like any form of government or autocrat; abusive and misleading. Notice they speak more of death, destruction, and heresy than they do of survival, toleration, and enlightenment?"

"What do you say these lies!"

"You do not see the truth now… but you will"

"Not before you meet your end" G'rek widens his stance, hand over his plasma rifle.

K'an just stared. "I ask that you think carefully about your next decision. I will not make it for you, young one."

G'rek remained tense for several moments; what broke his tenseness was his com becoming rushed.

"Commander, the com" G'rek said lowly with gritted teeth as he put his finger to his ear, to better the signal.

"All Covenant teams on sight, there are reports of Human craft in the air, be still." Mission Over-watch informed over the com.

"Where is that Commander?" G'rek asked, kneeling close behind K'an

"I am looking… there!" K'an stated loudly as he turns his aim to the west sky. G'rek moved, almost sliding over to his observing lens.

From the clouds, a single Human space craft burst from the mist many miles away from their position. It was a Human Longsword, the craft blazed through the sky, heading in their directions. As the Longword got closer it banked across the sky, racing in the direction of the Human base.

"What is it doing sir?" G'rek asked, confused by the craft's irrational movement.

"I do not know" K'an answered simply. Soon their feed began to pick up the Human base's transmission to the craft.

"Delta D7V9654, please state authorization and destination" The Human Controller demanded the craft.

"Sir, scans read there is Covenant onboard!" A human shouted in the background of the transmission.

"Covenant! Antiaircraft batteries bring the bastard down!"

In almost an instant; several hundreds of pounds are railed into the sky, volley after volley of anti-aircraft shells. although all the shelling was thrown into the air, only a select few made contact with the Longsword as it tried it's best to outmaneuver the AA trajectories. The Longsword erupted into a ball of smoke and fire as its left wing was torn off. The Craft span wildly as it lost altitude, slamming into a hillside and sliding uphill no more than a mile from where K'an was.

"What?" K'an asked involuntarily, confused at what transpired.  
"G'rek!" K'an stood "if there were Covenant on board we are going to pull them out. Follow please."

"I will not!" G'rek stated defiantly, in attempts to uphold his honor.

"Remember what I explained to you, youth. I am your teacher and you the student..." K'an pointed out aggressively.  
"Are you going to shut your mandibles and follow me? Or are you going to defy me? The choice is yours, I will not choose for you." With that, K'an turned and walked away.


End file.
